Little Ray of Sunshine
by violette7
Summary: Brian and Justin meet under different but not too different circumstances. The day they meet, Justin becomes pregnant.
1. Weeks 1 through 4

A/N: I've altered Justin's background a bit (very little), and there's no Gus.

"Look, Lindsay. You know that I love you, but I can't donate sperm for your little science experiment. I can't help create a child and, then, give him or her away."

"But you could still be in the child's life…"

"It's not enough. You know as well as I do that your bulldog of a girlfriend would want me to give her my parental rights, and she despises me. I doubt she'd want me spending any real time with the kid."

"But Brian…"

"Lindsay, you have an idea of what my childhood was like. Can you really expect me to be a deadbeat dad, as the situation would force me to be?"

Brian did want to be a father, but he did not want to be a weekend dad. His father was an abusive drunk who had never even wanted a second child. Brian vowed long ago that if he ever had a child, he would be there for everything. He would be supportive and caring, showing the kid every day that he was glad he or she had been born.

Lindsay begrudgingly replied, "Humph. I guess…I guess I understand."

Brian kissed her forehead. "I'd better go. I have an important presentation to give."

Lindsay said, "Bye" softly. She was so disappointed that she could barely speak. She'd been asking him to help she and Mel have a baby for years. But she'd thought she had him this time. His 30th birthday was fast approaching. Surely he'd be thinking about his mortality. Unfortunately, his impending birthday did nothing to sway him. There had to be a way to change his mind. Lindsay had long since abandoned her hope of one day being Brian's wife, but she could and would still be the mother of his children.

*****

Justin was walking down Liberty Avenue despondently. Weeks ago, he'd decided that he would come here, on this very day, to get his first taste of sexual freedom, but he never imagined it like this. He didn't need to lie to his parents or sneak out. He didn't need to wait until Daphne could drive him. He was no longer bound by rules. Unfortunately, that also meant that he was lost in the world. He had no job and no savings, but, suddenly, he needed to support himself. He would need to find a place to live and a job. Moreover, he wouldn't be able to attend college in the fall. He hadn't applied for any scholarships because his father had promised to pay his tuition, but, then, he'd refused when Justin said that he did not want to study business at Dartmouth, preferring to study art at the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts instead. His father might have relented, but, then, he saw Justin's sketchbook and the countless naked men he'd drawn. This final departure from 'decency' would not be tolerated. As far as Craig Taylor was concerned, he no longer had a son. Craig didn't care that Justin had graduated high school a year early or that he'd scored a 1500 on his SAT. No accomplishment could trump the shame Justin brought him by loving both art and cock.

"How can a father write off his own son? Just pretend he doesn't exist?" Justin muttered.

Justin vowed that if he ever had a child, he'd love him or her unconditionally and allow the child to be whoever he or she wanted to be. Not just that, he'd really get to know his child and encourage him or her in whatever direction his or her interest lay. He was experiencing such a flurry of emotions, anger, sadness, disappointment, and worry, that he wasn't paying attention to the world around him. He was shocked back to reality when he was suddenly thrown to the ground.

*****

Brian had knocked yet another presentation out of the park and left work early to celebrate. He was currently on his way to the baths. He planned to reward himself for his achievement with a blow job and maybe a fuck or two. That is, until he bumped into a gorgeous young blond with hair like gossamer and sparkling blue eyes. He reached out to pull the boy up, and, when bronze met porcelain white, electricity seemed to flow from one to the other. Still holding the boy's hand, Brian's eyes traveled downward, lighting on deliciously plump lips. Brian wasn't particularly obsessed with kissing, but those lips…He sighed. They were the color of ripe raspberries, and they looked so soft. His cock stirred to life at the thought of licking and nibbling them, enveloping them with his own, as he pulled the boy into an intoxicating kiss. His kissing fantasies were suddenly replaced with blow job fantasies: those lips sliding down his shaft, deepthroating him, suckling his balls. Continuing their journey downward, his eyes glided over the boy's luscious bubble butt, so round and fuckable. How he'd love to squeeze those creamy white globes while slamming into the boy. Now this was the reward he deserved!

Justin was similarly entranced with Brian. He looked up at the man shyly under fluttering blond lashes, his glum circumstances forgotten for the moment. This man was an enigma. He was wearing what appeared to be a plain blue suit, but it was perfectly tailored to accentuate his body. Despite the suit, a designer suit at that, he was hardly dull or effeminate. His grip was firm, his eyes bright, with a naughty glint, and, even through layers of clothing, Justin could see that his arms were strong and muscular, though not overly so. His was a classic beauty, with his sculpted lips, perfectly proportioned face and body, and large eyes. His eyes were especially captivating. They were hazel, a mixture of brown and green flecked with gold. Sometimes, they looked almost entirely dark sea green. His hair was a beautiful chestnut with blond highlights. Everything about the man was complex and misleading.

Brian asked the boy, "Where you headed?"

The most beautiful man Justin had ever seen was standing so close to him that he could feel the warmth of the man's breath on his skin. Better, or worse, yet, depending on how you looked at it, the man was still holding Justin's hand, which kept him off balance and dazed. He heard the man speak, but had no idea what he'd said.

Brian laughed. The gorgeous boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. Brian realized that the boy was probably a virgin, most likely in every sense of the word. He grew impossibly harder at the thought. Brian decided to try again. He gently stroked the boy's cheek and repeated his question.

"Where you headed?"

Justin was startled, but managed to reply, "Oh. Um, no place special."

"I can change that." Brian shook his head. He knew that his charm was flustering the boy, but the boy's beauty and innocence were weaving a spell of their own. Brian's fantasies were becoming gentler, and he was starting to relish the thought of introducing the boy to every aspect of gay sex. He was even thinking about letting the boy top him. He kept imagining the facial expressions and sounds the experience would draw from the boy.

Brian couldn't wait much longer. He leaned closer and whispered in the boy's ear, "You're irresistible. I want to take you home and spend the rest of the day and most of the night fucking you. Would you like that?"

Justin nearly came in his jeans. His breath was ragged, and his face, flushed. He closed his eyes in an effort to regain some control over his body, but, when he found his voice, he could only whisper back, "Ye-yes."

The car ride and the trip in the elevator were a blur. Before Justin knew it, he was sitting on the beautiful man's bed.

Brian wanted to rip the boy's clothes off and ravish him, but he held back. He wanted to savor this.

He asked, "What's your name?" Some spell indeed. Why the hell was he asking the boy's name?

The boy swallowed hard and, with great effort, managed to answer without stuttering. "Justin."

Brian smiled, trying to put the boy at ease. "I'm Brian. I know we're both horny as hell, so why don't we take the edge off. Then we can take everything else more slowly."

He sat on the bed, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, freeing his painfully erect cock, and, then, did the same for the boy.

Justin was mesmerized by Brian's cock. Before the man could tell Justin what he had in mind, the boy had pulled off all his clothing and was kneeling between the man's legs.

He said in a shaky voice, "I need to taste you" and began licking Brian's cock, from head to base. After he'd licked every inch, he began sucking on the head, swirling his tongue around the slit as he did so.

Brian thought, "This kid is a fucking natural. A prodigy even."

Justin moaned, sending vibrations through Brian's cock. In response, Brian threaded his fingers in the boy's silky hair. The boy slowly began drawing Brian's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and taking a little bit more into his mouth on each downstroke. All the while, Justin fisted his cock. When Justin finally managed to take all of Brian into his mouth, Brian's cock reached the boy's throat, and he nearly gagged.

Brian rubbed the boy's neck gently and said encouragingly, "Next time, relax and breathe."

Justin did as Brian suggested and was soon deepthroating Brian with little difficulty. When the boy swallowed around Brian's cock, the man yelled, "Fuck, Justin" and started shooting into the boy's mouth. The taste of the beautiful man sent Justin over the edge; he came while moaning loudly.

Afterward, Justin opened his eyes and looked up at Brian. The boy smiled brightly, though he was still panting. He asked shyly, "Was that okay? I've never done that before."

Brian smiled. "Sunshine, you're a natural."

The boy's cheeks flushed with pleasure at the compliment, and, if it were possible, the boy seemed to smile even more brightly. Brian divested himself of his clothing and, then, pulled the boy onto his lap, so the boy was straddling him. He cupped the boy's face and licked his scrumptious lips before pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth and kissing him deeply. The boy moaned softly. Brian couldn't get enough. Justin tasted incredible. When Brian felt the boy's cock beginning to harden against his own rousing cock, he remembered that he was no longer an inexperienced teenager making out in the back of a theater. He pulled away and started licking and sucking on Justin's neck while he grabbed the boy's ass and rubbed their erections together. Justin moaned low in his throat.

Brian slid the boy off his lap and directed him to get on all fours. He caressed the boy's cheeks softly before spreading them gently and circling the boy's entrance with his tongue. Then he swirled his tongue directly over the boy's pink bud. Justin was tense at first, not understanding what Brian was doing, but, when the man pushed his tongue inside him, he arched his back and shouted, "Oh God!" A few moments later, Brian pulled out and wet a finger. He pushed it inside the boy until it reached his prostate and, then, massaged it gently. Justin closed his eyes tight, trying to control his body, which was quickly being overwhelmed by the many new sensations Brian was causing him to feel. However, when Brian pushed his tongue inside Justin again, alongside his finger, which was still massaging the boy's prostate, the boy let out a guttural moan and started cumming. Brian smiled. This was going to be a fun night, the most fun he'd had in a very long time.

*****

After Brian had deflowered Justin, he decided that he would indeed let the boy top him.

Justin was lying on his side, smiling and gazing at Brian blissfully. "Sunshine, would you like a turn?"

At first, the boy was confused. "A turn?"

Brian chuckled. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Justin's eyes widened. "You'd actually let me?"

Brian smiled. "Well, I don't normally bottom, but, this is your first time…"

Justin smiled. His breath was becoming ragged just thinking about it. He whispered, "I'd love to be inside you."

Brian handed the boy a condom and lube and flipped over onto his stomach.

The boy asked nervously, "Would it be okay if you were on your back? I want to see your face."

Brian hesitated. It was bad enough that he was going to let the boy fuck him, but letting him study his face as he did so would be much more intimate. Without understanding why he was doing so, he agreed. "Fuck it. Why not?" He flipped over onto his back.

Justin flashed the man a million-watt smile.

Wanting to get the show on the road, Brian grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto the boy's fingers.

"Start with one finger. Push it inside me and then add another two, one at a time. After that, spread them apart as much as you can."

Justin complied. When he spread his fingers apart, one of them lighted on a bump inside Brian, and the man moaned.

"What is that?"

"That's my prostate gland. You want to try and hit that spot when you fuck someone. It makes the other person feel incredible."

Justin nodded his head solemnly. "Okay."

He pulled his fingers out and slowly put the condom on his cock. He covered it in lube, and, then, he pulled Brian's knees around his waist. The boy was so excited he was trembling. He slowly began pushing his cock inside Brian's tight hole.

When he was halfway inside, Brian shut his eyes tight and tensed up.

The boy froze and asked frantically, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Brian opened his eyes and shook his head. "Not really. It always hurts a little. That's part of it. But when you feel your bedfellow tense up, you should stop and wait for him to relax. Sometimes, he'll start pushing back to let you know he's okay."

Justin nodded. When Brian started pushing back, the boy pushed himself all the way inside the man.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, that feels so good, Brian."

Brian laughed softly.

Then Justin pulled almost all the way out and repositioned his hips. When he thrust in again, he hit Brian's prostate, and Brian moaned loudly. Justin smiled and set a steady rhythm, hitting Brian's prostate on every thrust.

Much sooner than he would have liked, the boy felt that tell-tale tingling sensation that presaged an orgasm. He began thrusting much faster and fisting Brian's cock. The man came with a loud moan, and, when Justin felt Brian's ass clamp down on him in response, the boy's eyes widened. He moaned Brian's name and arched his back, thrusting himself inside Brian one last time (and more deeply) as he and started cumming. He rested his head on Brian's chest until he caught his breath and, then, pulled out and discarded the condom. Justin threw himself on the bed next to Brian and exclaimed, "Wow!"

Brian, still panting, nodded slowly, and breathed, "Wow, indeed!"

*****

The man and the boy were lying on the bed basking in the haze of many orgasms. Brian stroked Justin's back tenderly. Suddenly, he flinched and pulled the boy to a sitting position.

Angrily, he asked, "Justin, what's this?"

In confusion, the boy lifted his head and replied, "What?"

"You have a huge bruise on your back."

Justin looked down. "Oh. That."

"Yeah, that. Where did you get it?"

"Uh…My father and I got into a fight."

"About what?"

"Well, it started when we were talking about school. I graduated high school a year early. I've already been accepted at the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts."

"Impressive."

Justin sighed. "My father didn't think so. He wanted me to attend Dartmouth and study business. He told me that he wouldn't pay for my tuition anywhere else. He would have been happy if I'd agreed to attend Dartmouth, but, now, not even that would please him."

"What do you mean?"

"He was looking through my sketchbook and found some drawings I'd done of naked men. When he confronted me, I admitted that I was gay. He was so angry that he threw me across the room. I caught the corner of my dresser. That's what the bruise is from. Then he told me to pack up and get out."

Justin's voice was steady, but tears were running down his cheeks. "He said he didn't want a faggot for a son and that he never wanted to see me again. That was this morning."

Brian took Justin into his arms and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. His eyes were black with rage, but you'd never know it by his tenderness toward the boy or the soothing words coming out of his mouth.

*****

The next morning, Justin awoke to the smell of coffee brewing. He yawned and stretched before sitting up. Brian, still naked, approached with two mugs and sat next to Justin on the bed. He handed one to the boy.

He glanced down and, then, looked directly into the boy's eyes. "Justin, I've been thinking…I know we don't know each other well, but you are obviously bright, and you seem to be a good person. I work at an advertising firm. I could very easily get you a job. It wouldn't be much, a position in the mail room most likely, but it'd pay much better than a job at a diner or whatever, and, you'd get a foot in the door. In a month or two, if you kept your ears open and absorbed as much as possible, you could apply for an entry-level position or an internship in the art department. I could even help you create an advertising portfolio. The experience you'd get at Ryder and the portfolio, coupled with your early graduation and the fact that the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts accepted you, would almost certainly land you one or the other position."

Justin was downright shocked by the man's offer. "Really? You'd do that for me?" The thought that a near stranger was being kinder to him than anyone else ever had, outside of Daphne, touched him so much that his eyes glistened.

Brian clenched a fist. He hated how insecure the boy was. He was bright, sweet, and gorgeous. He should exude confidence. "Yes. I can't help but sympathize with your situation. I did, after all, grow up with an abusive homophobic father. However, I'm not just doing this as a favor to you. I think you have great potential, and I'd be a fool not to help you develop it. One day soon, you could help me land lucrative accounts. Ryder's Art Department is filled to the brim with bozos. We definitely need new blood."

Justin was smiling brightly now. He laughed. "Okay. I accept. Thank you so much! I won't disappoint you."

Brian smiled. In a mock serious voice, he warned, "Be sure that you don't."

He was about to stand up, but thought better of it. "Oh…I think you should stay here with me, at least until the fall. The Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts isn't cheap, and your father probably makes too much for you to be eligible for financial aid. If you stayed here, you could save your pennies. Then after you started school, you could move out if you wanted to. But, of course, you wouldn't have to. Rent isn't cheap. It might be wiser to continue living here."

Justin was quickly falling for this mysterious man and was thrilled by his offer, but he couldn't help but wonder why he was being so nice. He'd expected the man to toss him out after they were done fucking the night before, but, to his surprise, the man had ended up asking the boy about himself, comforting him, and, then, holding him until he fell asleep. "Wouldn't my living here be a bother?"

That was the million dollar question. Brian didn't do roommates or boyfriends. Shit, he normally didn't even do repeats. He liked his privacy and freedom. But…this boy was different somehow. He was certainly beautiful and an incredible fuck, but it was more than that. Brian wasn't sure what it was exactly, but something about the boy intrigued him and made him want to protect him, make him smile. The man was completely out of his element. He rarely brought tricks to the loft and never asked for names or numbers. But he wanted to learn everything about the boy and keep him around. Brian tried to tell himself that he simply felt sorry for the boy, but he didn't quite believe it.

"Mmm, I don't think so. I rarely bring tricks here anyway, so it wouldn't be much of a sacrifice to avoid doing so in the future."

He smirked. "That's what bathrooms and backrooms were made for. On top of that, you have fabulous bed etiquette. You didn't steal the covers, drool, or snore. I think I could handle sharing a bed with you."

Justin blushed, but answered softly, "Okay." Then he blushed even more deeply and continued, in a near whisper, "I think I could handle sharing a bed with you, too."

"Great! It's settled then. Do you want to celebrate the new arrangement by sucking each other off in the shower?"

Justin giggled. "Yeah."

*****

Over the next month, Justin and Brian fell into an easy routine. On weekdays, Justin would wake up early and cook breakfast. Brian would awaken to the smell of coffee brewing and Justin's mouth on his cock. They would share a shower, where Brian would reciprocate, and, then, fuck the boy hard against the shower wall. They would drink coffee, and Justin would eat like there was no tomorrow and distract Brian with gossip from work and updates on whatever he was currently painting or sketching while sneaking as many bites of his breakfast into Brian's mouth as he could. Then they would dress and drive to Ryder together. At noon, Brian would take Justin out to lunch, unless the man was up to his ears in work. On such days, Justin would order in and watch Brian work, helping when he could, all the while trying to get the man to eat a few bites of whatever he'd ordered for himself. Later, they'd head home. Justin would cook dinner while Brian changed and worked on the computer. They'd eat, and, afterward, Brian would head to Woody's for a drink with the gang and a blow job or a fuck while Justin drew or painted at the loft. Brian would return home, drag a sweaty and, often, paint-bespeckled Justin into the shower, and, then, spend the next couple hours fucking him. Bone weary, they'd fall asleep in each other's arms and start the whole routine again the next day.

Brian would go to Babylon with the gang on Fridays and Saturdays. Justin would join him once a week, and, on that day, Brian would mysteriously have no urge to trick. Instead, he'd dance with the very rhythmic boy until he was so turned on that a brisk wind could send him over the edge, and they'd return home and fuck like horny teenagers. Brian hadn't introduced Justin to the gang. He was breaking all of his rules with the boy and didn't care to hear his friends' snide remarks. He especially didn't want to introduce Justin to Michael. Michael was his best friend, and he'd had a crush on Brian for 15 years. Brian knew that he'd treat the boy cruelly. After all, he'd managed to circumvent all of Brian's defenses and carve himself a special place in the man's heart in a very short time. Brian had managed to keep Michael away from the loft, but, unfortunately, the few times Brian had taken Justin to Babylon did not go unnoticed.

On Saturdays and Sundays, Brian and Justin would lounge in bed for a couple of hours, kissing, sucking, and fucking and, then, have a leisurely breakfast while reading the paper. After they'd both showered, Justin would go to an art gallery or the park, the riverside, the dock, or the warehouse district to sketch, while Brian met the gang at the diner for lunch. Later, Brian would search Justin's haunts until he'd tracked the boy down, look at the paintings with which Justin was currently mesmerized or watch him sketch for a while, and, then, drag him home to fuck. At least once a week, Justin's friend Daphne would come for a visit. Brian almost always ended up watching the latter half of whatever movie they'd rented with them and even allowed Justin to feed him a few potato chips, though it was always after 7pm.

One day, the routine they had come to love was disrupted.

Cynthia came running into Brian's office and shouted somewhat breathlessly. "Something's wrong with Justin. He collapsed. I called an ambulance."

Brian was off in a flash. Moments later, he was holding Justin's head in his lap and stroking the boy's cheeks, anxiety etched on his face. He rode in the ambulance with Justin and stalked the waiting room like a panther after they arrived at the hospital, impatiently waiting for news.

******

Forty-five minutes later, the doctor pronounced, "Justin's pregnant."

Justin exclaimed, "What?" He shook his head roughly but then, a little more calmly, he asked, "Uh, how far along am I?"

"I'd need to perform an ultrasound to be sure, but I'd guess a month."

The doctor excused himself, and Justin observed Brian, who hadn't moved an inch or changed his expression in the slightest.

"I can't believe you're taking this so calmly!"

Brian appeared calm, though he was anything but. He wanted to be a father someday, but he'd never expected it to happen so soon. In addition, despite the fact that the man cared deeply for the boy, even though he didn't dare give this feeling a name, he wasn't exactly ready to be tied to the boy for life. The man knew that sharing a child didn't require them to live together or to be in a committed relationship, but, still, the child would connect them forever in some way. He didn't dare share his anxieties with Justin. The boy had already been cast aside by his family. Brian couldn't bring himself to do the same.

Brian, pretending not to understand, asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, in this situation, the average man, if he hadn't already run for his life, would have asked if he were really the father. He would probably have even demanded a paternity test."

Brian shot the boy his famed tongue-in-cheek expression and drawled, "There's nothing average about me."

Justin blushed, and Brian smiled at the boy smugly. "Plus, I don't need to ask. You haven't been with anyone else."

"How can you be so sure?" the boy asked in surprise, a little annoyed by Brian's presumption.

"Well, you rarely go out, and, when you do, I'm with you. On top of that, you haven't been getting any action at work, despite the many offers you've had."

Justin blushed. "How-how did you know about those?"

"Cynthia tells me everything, and she's taken great interest in you. I think she has a little crush."

"What? On me?"

"Well, you aren't exactly a troll, and, though young, you are very talented. I know for certain that she's been dying to model for you."

Justin perked up at that. Talk of art always relaxed him. "Well, for a woman, she's quite beautiful. I'd need to brainstorm a bit first, but I wouldn't mind using her for one of my paintings."

Brian laughed. The boy was so adorable when he shifted into artist mode.

A male nurse entered the room. "The doctor asked me to collect another blood sample."

Justin tensed up.

The nurse smiled at him warmly. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle. "

Then he tenderly stroked Justin's arm, searching for a vein. When Justin hissed (in response to the needle being inserted), the nurse caressed his cheek to distract him. Justin turned a lovely shade of pink.

Brian watched the nurse's ministrations and Justin's reaction silently, but he was becoming increasingly annoyed. Once Justin's blood had been drawn, Brian ushered the nurse out quickly, none too gently. Justin found Brian's obvious jealousy quite amusing.

Looking uncomfortable, Brian returned to Justin's side and said, "Look, Justin. For some reason, the idea of other men being inside you, or even touching you, while you're pregnant with my kid, our kid, bothers me, so, at least while you're pregnant, maybe we should try the monogamy thing."

Justin's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

The man cleared his throat and looked down before continuing, "I mean, no trick is going to care about the little ray of sunshine you're carrying, and we wouldn't want him or her to suffer brain damage from the shockwaves of an especially hard fuck."

Justin chuckled. Brian was only concerned about their child's health. Yeah right.

"I know that you're going to be even hornier than normal. I mean, a pregnant young boy is probably the horniest being on the planet, and you already come close to tiring me out. Fortunately, you are a natural…Your cock-sucking skills are superlative, and your ass is divine. I could probably live quite happily on 'home fare' for a while…"

Justin replied, his words dripping with sarcasm, "You make me sound so attractive."

"It's not you; it's the monogamy. Even when I was young and stupid, I never wanted to be in a monogamous relationship."

Justin narrowed his eyes. "But you do now?"

"Well, I'm still not convinced that men, particularly queer men, were meant to be monogamous, but I'm willing to give it a shot. For now anyway. For our kid's well-being."

Justin hadn't known Brian long, but he was a quick study where the man was concerned. He knew that Brian needed to rationalize his very irrational jealousy and his out-of-character desire for monogamy. So Justin would indulge him, for the moment. He suppressed his urge to start singing, "You adore me. You so looovvvve me" and said simply "Fair enough."

Brian finally relaxed. "So when can I spring you?"

"Soon, I think. The doctor just wanted to run a couple more tests before I leave."


	2. Week 5

Brian and Justin had just returned from the hospital and were sitting on the couch.

Brian turned to Justin and said apologetically, "I was hoping to save you from meeting my friends and my crazy adopted family, but, with your being pregnant, I don't think we can avoid it anymore. Well, you'd probably like Emmett. Emmett is a flaming queen, but he's funny and kind. Anyway, we should probably attend the next family dinner, on Sunday. Well, not this Sunday. The Sunday after that."

Puzzled, Justin asked, "Why wouldn't I want to meet the rest of your family and friends? You're important to me. If they love you, how could I dislike them?"

Brian hesitated, but, then, replied, "Well, some of them love me a little too much, and the others don't even seem to like me sometimes."

Justin looked even more confused.

Brian shrugged. "Well, you don't go out much, so you probably don't know my reputation on Liberty Avenue."

Justin laughed. "I may be young, but I wasn't born yesterday. I've heard all about the 'Stud of Liberty Avenue.' Supposedly, you never fuck anyone twice, you never let anyone sleep over, you never remember names, and you're an all-around asshole."

"That's it."

Justin smiled softly and said, "You may have been promiscuous, but none of the rest is true."

Brian snorted and, then, asked rhetorically, "With which crazy person should I start? Lindsay and I met in college. She identifies as a lesbian, though she's more likely bisexual, and I'm gay, of course, but we were (or at least I was) confused for a while, so we fucked a few times after we first met."

Justin wrinkled his nose and said, "Gross."

Brian laughed. "It wasn't too bad. But it wasn't great. I kept picturing Patrick Swayze."

Justin raised his eyebrows. "Patrick Swayze?"

Brian pinched one of Justin's nipples (Justin just giggled and squirmed away) and half-said, half-laughed, "Shut up, twat." He continued, "She's probably in love with me, though she has a steady girlfriend named Mel, who despises me, of course."

Justin's eyes widened, and he asked in a shocked whisper, "Really? Poor Mel. Though I can't exactly blame Lindsay. Your cock is a thing of beauty. Capable of turning straight men gay and lesbians straight or, uh, bi."

Brian shot the blond a tongue-in-cheek expression. "It can leap tall buildings in a single bound, too."

Justin giggled.

Brian sighed and continued, "Lindsay has been trying to get me to donate sperm so that she and Mel can have a child, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I can't help create a child and, then, rarely see him or her."

"Ah. So…she probably won't share our joy."

"Uh, no. Then, there's Mikey. He's my best friend. I've known him since I was 14. I used to hide out at his house after Jack did serious damage. Mikey didn't ask too many questions, and nothing I said or did made him think less of me."

Justin tried to hold back the tears that suddenly filled his eyes, but he couldn't. Overwhelmed with sadness about Brian's childhood and love for his hazel-eyed Adonis, Justin literally jumped into Brian's lap, straddling him, and hugged him tight as tears spilled out.

Concerned by the emotional outburst, Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and asked, "Sunshine, are you okay? Are you in any pain?"

Justin sniffled and laughed, "No. Sorry. Must be my damn hormones. The doctor said that I'd be more emotional and prone to mood swings. It's just…the thought of anyone hurting you…and your being alone and unprotected…" He was sobbing now and holding Brian tighter. "…makes me so sad. I wish I could have been there to protect you."

Brian smiled and rubbed Justin's back. "I'm okay now, Sunshine. Fuck, if you had been there, you'd have only been five. Christ, I'm fucking old. I'm going to go hang myself now."

Justin gasped.

Brian laughed. "I'm just kidding." He shook his head. "I can imagine you at age five, a look of defiance on your face, little fists clenched in anger, throwing yourself in front of me, shooting back threats in a cute little boy voice." He chuckled at the thought. Too adorable. He continued, "I wouldn't have wanted you there if it meant you were in danger, which you would have been. I survived, and you're here with me now. That's all that matters. Here, lie down on the other side of the couch. I'll rub your feet."

Justin complied, and Brian began rubbing his feet as he continued to explain about Michael.

"Anyhow…I made the mistake of starting to jerk Mikey off once when we were 14. At the time, we were beginning to realize we were gay. His mom came in, so I never finished, and we never fooled around again, but…"

"He's been hanging around waiting for you to finish jerking him off ever since?" Justin asked with a giggle.

Brian chuckled. "Something like that. He's pretty much been in love with me since then, well, probably since before then. I told him that nothing more would ever happen between us, but I've kept him around, and, until I met you, I depended on him too much. It was nice having someone so devoted around. We fell into a weird relationship…more than friends…but not lovers. So…he probably thinks that we'll end up together one day. I guess that's why he's always pushed me to keep up my reputation as the Stud of Liberty Avenue. He probably figured that if I never become emotionally attached to any other man, when I was ready to settle down, I'd want him with me. I don't know. Maybe I thought the same."

"What do you think now?"

Brian rubbed his face hard and sighed. "I don't know. I guess I want more than Mikey will ever be able to give me. If I decide I want a partner, I don't want to do it halfway. I don't want a devoted puppy. If I were to have one, I'd want him to be talented and independent. Brave enough to call me on my bullshit and go after what he wants. Someone who can sate my sexual appetite. I guess someone kind of like you."

Justin flashed Brian a million-watt smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

Justin asked, "So…he's going to hate me, right?"

Brian sighed. "Yup."

"Well, I'm grateful that he's been such a good friend to you, but I won't take any crap from him."

Brian's eyes lit up with pride. "I know you won't."

He reached over and ran his fingers through Justin's silky blond hair. "You should keep letting your hair grow. For a while at least. This shaggy look is HOT!"

Justin blushed.

"Let's see, where were we? Oh yeah. Mikey's mom, Deb, is more of a mother to me than that alcoholic Jesus freak who popped me out. She's always treated me like a son. However, Deb does blame me for Mikey's Brian Kinney obsession, though she's probably right on that score. Like I said, I've always depended on Mikey too much, well, until recently. Vic, her brother, is a good man. He teases me, but not in a malicious way. He's HIV positive, but he's still very healthy, and his prognosis is good, given the circumstances."

Justin wriggled his feet away from Brian's hands, sat in his lap (facing the bedroom), and threw his arm around his neck. Then, he kissed Brian's cheek tenderly.

Brian laughed and said, "Twat." But he put his arm around Justin's waist.

He continued, "Then, there's Ted. There's not much to say about him. He's an accountant, and he looks and acts the part. He and Emmett are as different as night from day, but, oddly enough, they are very close. Anyhow, nearly everyone I've mentioned thinks that all I am, and all I'm capable of being, is the Stud of Liberty Avenue. A selfish asshole who only cares about his dick."

Brian laughed, but Justin could see pain in his eyes. "They won't believe that I'm capable of monogamy, not for any length of time, or that I'm capable of being a good father."

Justin frowned. "How can they not know you after being in your life so long?"

Brian just shrugged. "Maybe you see me with rose-colored glasses. I really am a selfish asshole."

"Yeah, so selfish that you were gentle with me my first time, wanting to make it special for me. So selfish that you took me in, someone you barely knew, and helped me get a job. So selfish that, until a minute ago, you were rubbing my feet, like a good babydaddy."

Brian looked at Justin with an unreadable expression for a long moment, but said nothing. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he pushed Justin onto his back. Then, he started tickling the blond.

Justin laughed uncontrollably, and his face turned red. "Brian, wait, no…"

Still tickling Justin, Brian asked, "I'm your babydaddy now? Shit, we should go on the Jerry Springer show. Actually, with the motley crew to which I'm about to introduce you, that might not be a bad idea…Having an impartial third party might limit the ensuing pandemonium."

Distracted by the thought, Brian didn't see Justin reach between his legs. All thoughts of Jerry Springer and Sunday dinners disappeared when the blond started rubbing his cock through his pants.

Brian looked down at Justin and saw that his eyes had darkened with lust. Brian nudged Justin's nose with his and, then, softly brushed his lips against the blond's. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and deepened the kiss.

Brian moved so that he was lying on the blond but, then, flipped onto his back so that the boy was straddling him. He grabbed the boy's ass and rubbed their erections together. Justin moaned loudly. Soon, their arms were a blur as they raced to get their clothes off. Once they had, Brian reached under a cushion and pulled out lube and a condom. He prepared the boy quickly, sheathed his cock, and pushed inside the boy bit by bit. They fucked slowly for a while, just staring into each other's eyes and enjoying the closeness, the feeling of their bodies being connected and moving together. However, seeing the pleasure they caused the other was bringing them to the edge. Soon, they were kissing passionately and fucking frantically. Brian was hitting Justin's prostate on every thrust, and Justin came, despite the fact that neither of them had touched his cock, taking Brian along with him.

He moaned, "Brian. Brian. Fuck, I love you."

Brian held onto Justin tightly as his orgasm ripped through him. It was only after his body stopped quaking from aftershocks that Brian's brain registered what Justin had said. Justin was mortified. He did love Brian; he'd known their first night, but he certainly hadn't meant to tell the man. Before he'd learned about the pregnancy, he'd avoided telling him because he didn't want the man to think he was simply grateful. But now, with the baby and Brian's suggestion that they be monogamous, Justin knew expressing his feelings so openly could be disastrous. Time for damage control.

Justin sat up, his face still bright red. Brian was just staring at him expressionlessly.

The blond took a deep breath.

"Brian, I meant what I said. I do love you, but I didn't mean to tell you like this, so soon. It just sort of came out. I don't expect you to respond."

Justin held his breath, expecting Brian to either say something awful or nothing at all. Both would wound him terribly.

But Brian did neither. He smiled softly and said, "Sunshine. I do have feelings for you, and you are very important to me. Even more so now, but you were important to me even before we found out that you're pregnant."

He looked down and, then, back up. "But I don't know what that means. I've never had a boyfriend. I've never even wanted one, so I'm not sure I know what romantic love is, assuming it exists, and I am by no means convinced that it does."

Justin bit his lip and asked, "What are you going to tell your family and friends that I am? Am I your boyfriend? A roommate who just happens to be carrying your baby?"

Brian sat up and set Justin on the couch, getting up to pace.

He pinched the bridge of his nose for a minute and, then, turned around.

"Fuck it. You're pregnant, we live together, and we decided to be monogamous, well, for a while at least…Since I met you, I've been breaking all my rules. What's one more?"

Justin was still holding his breath. "What does that mean?"

"Let's be…boyfriends." Brian winced a little when he said the last word.

"Really?" Justin's eyes widened, and he flashed Brian a million-watt smile.

Brian smiled, "Sure, why not?"

In response, Justin jumped into his arms and began kissing him all over his face and neck.

A/N: This part doesn't really span a week, but I'm going to pick the story up again in week 6 (in B/J time, not real time).


	3. Week 6

A/N: This part might be completely tasteless or just stupid. I'm not sure. I meant it to be funny, but I have a strange sense of humor. I hope no one is offended. Keep in mind that Justin hasn't been on Liberty Avenue much, so he isn't used to the gang's brutal honesty and openness about sex.

Brian and Justin had knocked on the door and now stood on Deb's porch waiting somewhat uncomfortably. Justin tried to appear calm, but he was extremely tense. Brian wasn't nervous, but he'd rather be doing just about anything else. Brian unconsciously placed his hand on the small of Justin's back, and, in response to the man's gentle touch, Justin released a breath he was unaware he'd been holding. Suddenly, the door whipped open, and a woman with red curly hair, who stood about an inch or two shorter than Justin, emerged.

Deb smiled broadly and cried, "Well, get in here! Brian, who's the cute blond?"

Justin's eyes widened. He surmised that this was Deb, Brian's surrogate mother, but she was very different from the quiet and polite yet often judgmental country club mothers to which he was accustomed. Deb was outspoken, effusive, and drowning in bright colors, quite a change from the country club set's pastels and beiges. She hugged Brian, patted Justin on the shoulder, and, then, spun him around, as she checked him out in an unmotherly way.

"What do you think?" she shouted.

Justin glanced in the direction she was looking and saw a large audience, hooting and hollering, as though in response to her question.

"Do we like the goods? Pretty blond hair, a bubble butt, and, ooo, a nice-sized package!"

Justin was horrified by her comments and the audience's reaction. When he looked down, he was even more horrified to realize that he was wearing nothing but a black leather thong. "What the fuck?" he thought. "I must have taken Brian's comment about his family and friends needing to be on the _Jerry Springer Show_ too seriously."

Deb asked Brian, "So who is he? You fucked him yet?"

Justin observed Deb's bright smile and amused eyes and Brian's smirk. Brian was smiling, but Justin could see annoyance in his eyes. Justin looked down at himself and back at the room where he'd seen the audience. The world had righted itself. He was again dressed in black jeans and a light-weight royal blue sweater, and the audience had disappeared. Instead, he saw a sandy-haired man in pink ("Must be Emmett," Justin thought) and a dark-haired man in a white long-sleeved shirt and navy blue dress pants sitting together ("Ted, maybe?"), two women, a blonde and a brunette standing together whispering, ("Lindsay and Mel"), as well as an older red-haired man ("Definitely Vic") and a dark-haired man in jeans and a Superman t-shirt ("Michael?") walking out of the kitchen toward the front door.

The sandy-haired man and the older man joined in the appraisal.

"Blondie's definitely a tasty little morsel."

"Looks young, but, then, that's the way I like them," Vic said as he patted the boy's ass.

Brian wondered what Justin could possibly be thinking about his family and friends. Deb was spinning him around, eying him as though he were a piece of meat, Emmett was smacking his lips like he wanted to eat him up (translation, blow him), Vic was patting his ass, obviously wanting to fuck him, Ted was still seated, but his eyes brightened as he openly ogled him, thinking God only knows what, Lindsay and Mel were observing him with suspicion and near contempt, and Mikey was plainly glaring at him. Suddenly thinking back to Justin calling Brian his babydaddy and the idea of taking the gang on the _Jerry Springer Show_, Brian imagined himself slapping hands away, putting one arm over Justin's shoulder and the other around his waist, and pulling the boy against him as he yelled, "Back the fuck off, bitches! This man is mine!"

Brian laughed at the thought. He was shaken from his brief, and strange, fantasy by Justin's touch. The boy placed his hand on the arm Brian had wrapped around the boy's shoulder. Shit, had he yelled, too? He looked around. No shocked faces. He must have silently, and unconsciously, pulled the boy into his arms.

Brian didn't yell, but he did say, in a firm voice that the entire bunch could hear, "Settle down people. Look all you want but no touching. The boy is mine."

He kissed Justin's neck and navigated him toward the couch, pulling him sideways onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

That shut everyone up…for about a minute. Soon, Michael was demanding an explanation.

Justin turned to look at the person who was speaking, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the dark-haired man, formerly wearing jeans and a Superman t-shirt, clad in a pink bathrobe and matching pink curlers, holding a rolling pin. The audience was back.

"The doctor said I'd have mood swings, not hallucinations," Justin thought.

"That twink is obviously just a piece of ass. One of a million nameless, faceless tricks. At the end of the day, I'll be the one carrying Brian's drunk ass home. I'm the one he cares about!"

The audience members rallied behind the man Justin assumed was Michael, yelling, "Slut," "Bimbo," and "Home wrecker."

Justin shook his head. Michael was standing in front of them, complaining loudly and gesticulating, but again dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. As before, the audience vanished.

Michael was livid, mostly because he'd recognized Justin. He remembered Brian spending a few nights last month dancing with the blond, and only the blond. He came and left with the boy all four times and ignored him, Emmett, and Ted each time.

"He's obviously just a trick. Why the fuck did you bring him to a family dinner anyway? You should have just fucked him in an alley and left him there."

Brian growled, "Mikey" in warning, but he continued, "You should never bring tricks to Ma's house! Did you take some bad E?"

Suddenly, Mel and Lindsay decided to weigh in.

Justin looked over at the couple in surprise. The blonde was wearing a black jean miniskirt and a red halter top with bright red lips to match, and Mel was dressed all in black leather and chains.

Lindsay clucked her tongue in disapproval. "Brian, he's just a kid." Did she really have her hand on her hip and a lollypop in her mouth or was he imagining that, too?

Mel hissed, "Is he even legal? Or have you become a pedophile now, too?" as she flipped a butterfly knife open.

The audience, back again, was booing and shouting, "Send him home to momma!" and "You should be in jail, pervert!"

Justin shook his head in an effort to clear it of the strange visions. That did the trick. Lindsay was again dressed in a red blouse and a long black skirt, and Mel was weaponless, clad in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. The audience was nowhere to be seen.

Justin's hormones were wreaking havoc on his emotional stability. Half of him wanted to scream, and the other wanted to cry, but his country club manners rode in to save the day.

He stood up slowly and said coolly, "I am neither a piece of meat nor a trick, and Brian's not a pedophile. Thanks so much for your hospitality, but I've lost my appetite." He started walking toward the door but, then, stopped as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Brian saw all the color leave Justin's face and leapt off the couch, and, none too soon, as Justin was falling to the floor. He managed to catch him, but just barely.

Michael sneered, "What is he drunk?"

Brian glared at his friend and snarled, "No, he's my pregnant boyfriend. Show some fucking respect!"

Everyone gaped as Brian carried Justin upstairs and laid him gently on Michael's bed.

When Brian returned to the living room, Michael looked distraught; Lindsay, livid; and the rest, confused.

Concern for Brian evident in his voice, Michael asked, "So did he get pregnant to trap you into a relationship?"

Brian's face betrayed no emotion. He answered flatly, "No. It was my condom. Justin had never been to the loft before, and I put it on myself. No trickery involved. They are only 98% effective, you know."

Lindsay's face red in anger, she asked, "So you wouldn't donate sperm for us, but you'd impregnate a kid you don't even know?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, though I'm not unhappy about the pregnancy. A little freaked out, yes, but I wanted to have at least one child someday, and Justin may be young, but he's legal. He graduated high school already, he has a full-time job, and he'll be starting at PIFA in the fall."

Michael scoffed, "Does he still live with mommy and daddy?"

"He doesn't live with his parents. Actually, he and I are living together."

Everyone cried out in unison, "What??"

Brian responded in an even voice, "I liked him, and it seemed like a good arrangement. He's a fabulous little homemaker and a wildcat in the sack. He's hot, intelligent, and talented. Why wouldn't I want him around?"

Michael sputtered, "Uh, maybe because you don't do boyfriends."

"Yeah, that was the old me. The new me does and is doing Justin." Brian shot Michael a tongue-in-cheek expression.

Michael inquired in exasperation, "What, so you don't trick anymore?"

Brian just smirked. "Nope. It's only been a week, but it's working out pretty well. Justin's been even friskier, and you should have seen him before." He looked up and saw Justin padding slowly down the stairs. He smiled and continued, "He's got more energy than the energizer bunny. Don't you, dear?" He said the last part in a falsetto.

Justin blushed.

Brian walked over to the blond and ran his fingers through his hair as he asked, "Isn't he adorable when he blushes?"

Ted deadpanned, "We're all doomed. Brian's being in a monogamous relationship is a sign of the apocalypse, isn't it?"

Emmett, Vic, and Deb laughed, and Justin and Brian smiled, but Michael scowled, Lindsay pouted, and Mel scoffed.

Deb decided that she needed to make the boy feel more at home. She approached Justin and looked at him sympathetically.

"We're a little hard to take at first, but we grow on you. Here, honey, sit back down on the couch."

Justin flashed her a soft smile.

She walked him over and sat beside him. "So have you had many fainting spells since you've been pregnant?"

Justin replied hesitantly, "No. This is only the second time."

Deb asked, "How far along are you?"

Brian sat on the couch next to Justin, slid the boy onto his lap, and started rubbing small circles on his back.

The boy answered, "This is the sixth week."

Vic piped up, "So you're still in the morning sickness and weird craving period?"

Justin laughed and said, "Yeah."

Vic offered, "Well, if you're ever here when you have a craving, just let me know. I'm a chef, and Deb and I usually stock all manner of sweet and salty foods…pickles, olives, ice cream, chocolate, fruit…you name it, we probably have it. In fact, Deb and I can start bringing food over, maybe save Brian a midnight trip to the store."

Brian groaned, "Oh great. As if Sunshine doesn't already have the fridge and all the cupboards filled to the brim with fattening food!"

Deb asked, "Sunshine?"

Brian replied cheekily, "Haven't you seen my babymomma smile? He lights up the fricken room."

Emmett repeated incredulously, "Babymomma?"

Justin turned three shades of red, as Brian chuckled and asked, "Well, he started calling me his babydaddy…so that should make him my babymomma, right?"

That had Deb, Vic, Ted, and Emmett laughing so hard that they were brushing tears out of their eyes.

Lindsay frowned, and Michael rolled his eyes.

Justin decided that he liked Brian's friends and family. Well, most of them.

A/N: I hope you weren't offended by Brian calling Justin his babymomma. Brian doesn't see Justin as overly feminine, and I certainly do not mean to depict Justin as being like a woman (I think all people have feminine and masculine characteristics, though in different proportions, but Brian sees Justin as a man). It was just a joke, and I hope you take it that way.


	4. Week 7

Brian woke up and looked down. He had to laugh. Justin had his arms wrapped around Brian's waist, his legs entwined with Brian's, and his face buried in Brian's neck. To be any closer, they'd need to be one person.

This was hardly unusual these days. Justin had become more and more affectionate over the past week. This meant not only tons of fucking but also, unfortunately, a great deal of cuddling, an activity in which Brian had never once engaged before Justin collided with him that fateful day.

The little fucker almost tricked him into it. He'd developed a kink for sitting on Brian's lap and burying his face in Brian's neck. Whenever Brian wasn't standing, Justin was drawn to his lap like a moth to a flame. Brian assumed it was the pregnancy hormones. This alone wouldn't have been so bad. Brian kind of liked having the blond in his lap. But coupled with the fatigue the pregnancy was causing, this somewhat pleasant activity became the dreaded cuddling. Justin would fall asleep in Brian's lap at least twice a day, and, in his sleep, the boy would wrap his arms around Brian and, even his legs, if he could manage it. The end result was always the same. Brian would carry the blond to the bed and be cuddled until Justin awoke from his catnap. It wasn't all bad though. Catnaps were generally followed by lots of fucking and sucking.

The fatigue also caused Justin to sleep longer in the morning. This was yet another unfortunate development. Brian would probably need to wait another 7 or 8 months to wake up with the blond's luscious lips around his cock. Brian sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy. He didn't have the heart to wake him. He'd just have to lay there and be cuddled for a little while longer.

*****

Lindsay cried, "This is so unfair! I mean, Brian refuses to help us have a baby, but, then, he goes and impregnates some kid who's barely out of high school!"

Mel clenched her fists in frustration. Why was her lover so obsessed with Brian Kinney? "You know, we could pick a different donor. Why does it have to be Brian?"

Lindsay sighed in exasperation. Why did she need to explain this? "Well…he's gorgeous, tall, and intelligent. He's also a friend and part of our surrogate family, so the baby would always have his father around, no matter what happened."

Mel asked sharply, "Isn't that the problem? He would want to play too large a role in the child's life."

Lindsay suddenly smiled. Mel looked at her lover suspiciously. Something in the blonde's eyes made Mel uneasy.

"What if we convince Justin to give us his baby?"

Mel just gaped at Lindsay. "What are you saying?"

"Well, he's only a kid. You and I both know that, whatever Brian might have told Justin, he's not going to stick around. He never does. He's incapable of a long-term commitment. I mean, come on, for Brian, monogamy is like a prison sentence."

"So…what?"

"Well, it's only fair that Justin be told what he's in for. He wants the baby now, but don't you think he'd be less sure about that if he knew that he'd end up alone? Being a single parent? Especially since he's so young. Single parenthood for a boy his age would require him to give up any dreams he might have. He wouldn't be able to finish school, and he'd be stuck in Pittsburgh. If he's been accepted to PIFA, chances are, he's a musician or an artist, but what future could he have as either here in the Pitts? None! Plus, why would he want to spend his time changing diapers, warming bottles, drawing baths, and waking up every few hours during the night to care for the baby? At his age, he'd probably prefer to be out dancing, taking drugs, and fucking every cute guy he sees. We could offer him a way out. Maybe agree to let him visit the baby once in a while. Surely, we'd be better parents. We're women, we're in a committed relationship, we have a house, and we both have careers already. If he loves the child, wouldn't he want what's best for him or her?"

"It's not exactly kind to play on the kid's insecurities."

"We'd only be telling him the truth. It may be a hard truth, but that's not our fault. Would it be kinder to let him throw his life and the life of his child away?"

Mel cautioned, "We don't know that that's what would happen."

Lindsay scoffed, "Come on. We're talking about Brian. I love him, but he doesn't do long-term commitments. Before Justin came along, he couldn't even bear to share a bed with someone for a night. Ok, maybe he feels obligated to try to have a relationship with Justin because of the baby, but he's only known him a month. Soon, he'll tire of the boy, and no matter how obligated he feels, he'll end up bailing. That's what he does, and you know it!"

"Yeah. But still…It just feels wrong. Why not just pick an anonymous donor? Or someone else we know?"

Lindsay replied, her voice taking on a serious tone, "Now that I've thought about it, it seems irresponsible and cruel of us to leave the child in Justin's care. What kind of life could he provide? With or without Brian."

Mel just shook her head. Once Lindsay made up her mind about something, nothing and no one could change it.

*****

It was the first Saturday after the family dinner Brian and Justin had attended at Deb's. Since Justin had met the gang, Brian saw no reason not to invite him to their regular Saturday lunch. Moreover, he was a little worried. Justin had spent most of the morning tossing his cookies. He'd been able to get the boy to eat a few crackers and drink some water afterward, but nothing more substantial. He hoped that Deb could help him get Justin to eat or that Justin would simply be recovered enough for his appetite to return.

As Brian and Justin entered the diner, they were met with a variety of reactions. First, Deb launched herself across the room and embraced Justin warmly. Brian managed to peel her off of him only to find Emmett wrapping his arms around the boy from behind and purring, "Hi Baby" in his ear. Ted greeted the couple politely, albeit a little stiffly, and Michael frowned. This was gonna be fun. Not.

*****

Brian guided Justin to the gang's booth, slid in, and pulled the boy in next to him. Then he casually, he hoped, threw his left arm around the boy. He might as well do it right off the bat. If he didn't, Justin would most certainly nuzzle into Brian's body until he was firmly nestled within Brian's warm embrace. He grabbed a menu off the table behind them and handed it to the boy, again, he hoped, casually. He didn't want the boy to know just how worried he was about his morning sickness.

Ted, Emmett, and Michael slid in across from them.

Brian released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when Kiki approached the table only to be assaulted with requests by the dozen (okay maybe not quite that many) from the boy, who was so excited by the prospect of eating that he was wiggling in his seat.

"Could I please have chocolate pudding, cottage cheese, a side of dill pickles, a strawberry milkshake with double the ice cream, a side of ham, and peaches?" Justin asked cheerfully.

"Anything for you, beautiful," Kiki purred.

Brian actually growled in response to the flirtation, though it was low, and pulled the boy closer, eliciting a giggle from the aforementioned boy and causing Kiki to take a step back, looking a little scared.

Ted and Emmett said nothing but shot each other shocked glances.

After everyone else's order was placed, Michael warned Justin, "Better be careful what you eat Justin; all that ice cream and pudding is going to ruin your girlish figure. You don't want your man's eyes to stray, do you?"

Brian could have strangled his best friend for making a big deal out of Justin's order. He hoped that the comment wouldn't have the intended effect. The boy wasn't eating enough as it was.

Justin flashed Michael a bright fake smile and replied sweetly, "If I were as old as you are, especially if I also had your belly, I'd worry. But I think my man's eyes will find pleasure enough when trained on me. Though, I do appreciate your concern."

Brian tried to bite back a laugh, but was mostly unsuccessful. Ted and Emmett didn't even try to hide their laughter. In fact, Emmett was still laughing several minutes later.

Michael just fumed.

Later, after the food had arrived, Michael asked Brian peevishly, "You know what everyone is saying, don't you?"

"What's that, Mikey?" Brian countered, cocking an eyebrow.

"That you're the whipped sugar daddy of some twink," Michael spat.

Ted looked uneasily between Brian and Michael, and Emmett's mouth made a perfect 'o' as he watched Brian closely waiting for his response.

Brian clenched his right hand into a fist. His first instinct was to go to Babylon that night and show all of Liberty Avenue just who was whipped. He'd have every trick begging, _begging_, for a taste or feel of Brian-Fucking-Kinney's cock. But just as Brian's anger and determination were reaching a crescendo, Justin exclaimed, "This is the best chocolate pudding I've ever had!"

Brian chuckled, and Emmett smiled warmly. Apparently, Justin had been so engrossed in his food that he'd missed that whole exchange. He looked to his left, at the beautiful blond boy who loved him, or so he claimed, whether he tricked or not. The boy carrying their little ray of sunshine. He remembered the dozen or so times Justin had fallen asleep on his lap over the last week and how angelic he'd looked each time. The boy had never been with anyone else, although he'd had many offers. Brian decided that he was worth a million tricks, especially since he was, despite the fact that he'd been a virgin just two months ago, extraordinarily talented in bed (or wherever they happened to fuck). Justin was more responsive than anyone Brian had ever been with, eager to learn, generally enthusiastic about sex, with a sex drive that nearly exceeded Brian's, and a natural in many ways, particularly when it came to giving head.

Suddenly, Brian felt that he had a whole lot to lose. That alone would normally have sent him running to the baths, since he'd never wanted to need anyone or anything. But he didn't want to push the boy away. He wanted him (and their child) in his life. He didn't know how long it would last or whether he'd get hurt, but he wanted the boy with him for as long as possible. Who knew what Justin would do if Brian were to tell him that he no longer wanted to be monogamous, especially with those pregnancy hormones charging through his body en masse. He could decide to accept some of the offers coworkers had made or to leave Brian altogether. Justin was making decent money. He could certainly take care of himself. Of course, Brian wouldn't want Justin around if he didn't want to stay. Did wanting Justin to stay and being prepared to change a little to keep the boy in his life, and to keep him from fucking or being fucked by anyone else, mean that he was whipped? If so, maybe it wasn't such a terrible thing.

Brian turned his attention back to Mikey. Mikey seemed unwilling to accept Brian when he wasn't tricking. His admiration was contingent on it, or so it seemed. Even though Brian understood the reason, he still couldn't help but think that if Mikey truly loved him, he'd want Brian to be happy and be supportive no matter what the circumstance. Should Brian drive away someone who did love him unconditionally, or so it appeared, to please someone who only wanted Brian to be happy with him and to please the nameless, faceless tricks he couldn't give two shits about? Fuck that! Let Mikey whine. Let the fags on Liberty Avenue talk. Brian was still the hottest queer in this burgh, so far anyway, and the best fuck most, if not all, his tricks had ever had. Committing to one man would not change that. Shit, that could make the value of his stock rise, if he were still the hottest, but unavailable.

Brian replied icily, "I don't care what anyone says about me. I've been around, and then some, but this twink is the best fuck I've ever had. Why should I bother with anyone else? I'm not thrilled that people are claiming that I'm Justin's sugar daddy because he earns decent money, definitely more than you, Mikey. But somehow I doubt that he cares."

Emmett's eyes had gotten progressively wider as Brian was speaking. He thought, "Man, Justin's got Brian sprung, and how."

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but Justin interjected firmly, though softly, "I don't care."

At some point, the boy had started paying attention, and he was glowing. Was that a pregnancy thing or had he heard what Brian had said about him (or both)? He didn't know, but he kind of hoped it was the second, at least in part. He liked the idea that he'd made the boy happy. Every day, Brian was becoming more of a lesbian. Well, as long as he didn't have to go anywhere near pussy, it wasn't so bad.

He leaned down and licked a dab of pudding off of Justin's cheek. Justin's face flushed, and his eyes darkened as he caught Brian's lips in a passionate kiss, one that Brian returned with equal vigor.

Michael complained, "Get a fucking room!"

Brian and Justin parted, though reluctantly.

Brian's cell phone started ringing, and he nodded toward his left pocket and asked, "Sunshine, could you get that for me?"

Justin waggled his eyebrows suggestively and flashed him a million-watt smile, "Sure thing."

He reached into Brian's pocket, somehow managing to overshoot the phone and stroke Brian's semi-erect cock (a response to the kiss Justin had laid on him), causing it to grow considerably harder. Then he extracted the phone and handed it over.

Brian growled in Justin's ear, "When I get you home, I'm going to fuck you until you are a pool of jelly."

That drew an excited giggle from the boy.

Then, without even looking at the number, Brian answered abruptly, "Whoever this is make it quick, I have a horny young blond to do."

A few grunts later, Brian snapped the phone shut, threw a twenty dollar bill on the table, collected Justin into his arms, and ran out the door, covering the boy's neck with kisses as he did so, which had the latter giggling, of course.

After Emmett was sure they had gone, he asked in astonishment, "Was that really Brian?"

Ted just shrugged helplessly, but Michael stated matter-of-factly, "No. That kid has brainwashed him somehow!"

Emmett shook his head and patted Michael's arm. "I don't think so, honey. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's fa-"

Michael cut him off with a warning glance. "Don't say that! Don't even think it!"

As Brian and Justin were driving back to the loft, Justin asked, "Who was that on the phone?"

Brian tried to sound nonchalant. "Uh, that was Lindsay. She and Mel want to have us over for dinner next week."

All the boy could manage was a lackluster "Oh."

Brian reached over and squeezed the boy's suddenly flagging erection. He was not about to let two dykes ruin his 'afternoon delight.'

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Justin lifted his chin a bit and smiled. Genuinely. "No, Lindsay is your friend. Maybe she'll warm up to me."

Brian quirked an eyebrow.

Justin laughed. "Well, it _could_ happen…"


	5. Week 8

Justin's sense of smell was much more acute these days. He could detect Brian's presence if he were on the same floor just by his scent. Thankfully, Justin was in no way put off by it. In fact, if possible, it made him desire Brian even more.

At Ryder, whenever Brian happened to have a meeting on a floor that Justin was working on, Justin would know the second he set one foot off the elevator. Brian had to start coming to all his meetings early because he never knew which floor Justin would be on, and, every time they happened to be on the same floor, he'd wouldn't make it three feet before Justin had pushed him back into the elevator, stopping it between floors, dropping to his knees, and sucking him off. Of course, after that, Brian couldn't help but fuck the boy against the wall. He never claimed to be a saint. And he would have to be to resist the temptation of fucking his beautiful boy. Brian did, however, have the forethought to abscond with incriminating security tapes. Brian and Justin were amassing quite the collection.

At the loft, Justin could detect his boyfriend's scent the moment he entered the building. When Brian came home and Justin was already there, Justin would be waiting at the door naked and hard. Or in leather pants and a half shirt. Or wearing only a thong. The boy gave "welcome home" new meaning.

On that particular day, Brian had gone to see a movie with Michael and was headed back to the loft. He started smiling unconsciously as he stepped into the elevator. Coming home to Justin had quickly become his favorite activity. However, today, Justin wasn't waiting for him. Brian was surprised and disappointed. Then, he started to worry. He punched in the security code, slid the door open, and ran around the loft like a crazy person looking for the boy and calling out his name. Finally, he checked the bathroom. If Justin wasn't there, Brian knew he'd lose it.

Fortunately, a nervous breakdown was unnecessary. Justin was, in fact, in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet. He was staring into a hand-held mirror and crying. Brian walked in, bent down, and lifted Justin's chin until his eyes met Brian's. His eyes red and puffy and filled with tears, he looked so miserable but so cute that Brian didn't know whether to frown or smile. He decided that neither was likely to improve the situation, so he tried for a more neutral expression.

He asked evenly, "What's wrong, Sunshine?"

Justin sniffled. "Everything!"

Brian couldn't help but smile at that. "Could you narrow it down a little?"

Justin replied, "First, there's this!"

He pointed to a very conspicuous pimple on his cheek and, then, looked at it in the mirror again, which led to more crying.

He moaned, "How am I supposed to face Lindsay and Mel looking like this? There's no way that it will disappear in the next two hours! And there is NO way that I'm going to cake on the makeup to hide it! That's all I need, for them to laugh at me. Cause they would notice. They're women, and this thing is HUGE! Do you know how much makeup it would take to make me look normal?"

Brian had been biting his cheek to prevent himself from laughing, but this task became so daunting the more Justin explained that he eventually drew blood.

Brian thought that trying to downplay the pimple's severity was a bad move, so he tried a different tactic.

He shrugged and smiled. "So we'll call and reschedule. It's not a meeting with the pope. They probably haven't even started cooking yet."

Justin seemed to relax slightly at the thought, but still sniffled pitiably.

He asked softly, "You don't think they'd be mad?"

Brian laughed. "Well…they're gonna be pissed, but I don't care, and, if I don't care, you shouldn't, either."

"You really don't mind?"

Brian scoffed, "Are you kidding? You just made my night. I hate going over there when Mel is in. So what else is wrong?"

"You know that doctor's appointment I missed because I was so sick, the one I'm supposed to have at 8 weeks?

"Yes."

"I rescheduled it, but the only time the doctor could fit me in is during the day on Friday."

Brian was beginning to understand the dilemma. He had a presentation scheduled for Friday.

Justin shook his head, trying to stop the tears that had just starting flowing again, but to no avail. Despite the fact that he knew it was ultra-lesbianic, Brian couldn't stop himself from taking the boy into his arms and holding him tight.

"So I'll push the presentation to Monday."

"But…it's a big account. Won't Ryder be mad?"

"Probably. But he'd be a fool to fire me over it."

Justin pulled back so that he could look at Brian. His eyes wide, he asked, "You'd do that for me?"

Brian smiled. "Sure."

Justin started sobbing.

Concern evident in his voice, Brian asked, "What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

Justin shook his head and explained through his sobs, "It's—just—so—sweet."

Brian rubbed his forehead and, then, pulled the boy back into his arms. Distraction time.

"You know, Sunshine, I was really disappointed when you didn't meet me at the door."

Justin pulled back and sniffled. "You were?"

Brian nodded. "The whole way home I was thinking about what you'd be wearing and what you'd do to welcome me home."

"But the pimple…Isn't it a turnoff?"

"No. In fact, it could be a turnon…"

Justin looked at Brian like he'd sprouted a second head. "How?"

Brian drawled, "Well…we could pretend that you're a naughty schoolboy. You still have your old school uniform, don't you?"

Justin's eyes brightened. "Yeah. In one of the boxes we took from my parents' house."

"Well, hurry and put it on. I'll see if I can find a yardstick. I think I have one around here somewhere."

"Okay." Justin flashed him a million-watt smile and ran out of the bathroom.

Brian put on a stiff white dress shirt, a pink tie, and grey wool pants. Then, he rolled up his sleeves and tracked down the yardstick. He pulled a small desk out of his storage space, placed it in front of his desk, and pulled a chair up to it.

Then, Justin walked out of the bedroom wearing his St. James jacket and red, yellow, and navy tie with a white shirt and navy pants. Brian was immediately aroused. Justin looked so young and innocent.

Brian twirled the yardstick and addressed Justin in a firm tone, "Have a seat, Mr. Taylor."

Justin sat down hard, leaning back and spreading his legs.

"Welcome to detention."

Brian smirked.

Justin glared at him and grumbled, "Fuck off."

Brian frowned and leaned over the desk so that his face was only an inch from Justin's.

Brian growled, "You should learn to respect your elders."

He leaned back onto his desk and crossed his arms. "I'm not sure detention is going to do it. I think I need to take more drastic measures, implement a more hands-on punishment."

Justin did his best to look scared, but he was extremely excited.

Brian uncrossed his arms and moved away from his desk. "Mr. Taylor, go stand in front of my desk."

When Justin didn't move, Brian slammed the yardstick down. Justin jumped a little. Then, he hastily stood up and walked over to Brian's desk.

"Turn around."

Justin hesitated for a moment but, then, complied.

Brian walked up behind him and bent him over so that his hands were laying flat on Brian's desk. Then, he unzipped Justin's pants and pulled his pants and underwear down.

Justin tried to sound shocked. "Mr. Kinney, what are you doing?"

Brian drawled, "Doing what I should do to all naughty boys. Well, the hot ones."

He hit Justin's ass with the yardstick. Justin grunted. Brian hit him twice more.

Then, he walked around to the other side of the boy so that he could look at his face.

"Mr. Taylor, did you like the way that felt?"

Justin lied, "No. I should tell my parents. They'd have you fired so fast, your head would spin!"

Brian chuckled. "Insolent little shit. If you didn't enjoy it, why is your dick hard?"

Justin looked down and managed to blush.

He stuttered, "I…I don't know."

Brian asked, "You know what I think?"

Justin glared at him but remained silent.

He continued, "I think that all your misbehavior is aimed at getting my attention."

Brian walked behind Justin and squeezed the boy's ass cheeks gently. Then, he hit him with the yardstick a few more times, but now with greater force. Justin was grunting in pain and had tears in his eyes, but his cock was throbbing and leaking. Then, Brian set the yardstick down on Justin's desk and stood behind the boy, gently caressing his ass cheeks to soothe them. Justin started panting.

Brian leaned over Justin and whispered in his ear, "Well, Mr. Taylor, you have my undivided attention now." He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. Then, he rubbed his painfully erect cock along Justin's crack.

Brian leaned over the boy and started sucking on his neck, particularly his pulse point and the back part right above his spine. Justin tried to bite back a moan, but couldn't.

Brian whispered in his ear, "Mr. Taylor, do you want me to fuck your tight little ass?"

Justin didn't respond.

Brian said, "Maybe I can help you decide."

He knelt down and pulled Justin's ass cheeks apart. Justin gasped. He did so again, but louder, when Brian swirled his tongue around his entrance. Brian continued his ministrations for a minute or two and, then, pushed his tongue inside. In response, Justin moaned loudly.

Brian fucked the boy with his tongue until he pushed back. Then, he pulled back and repeated his original question, "Mr. Taylor, do you want me to fuck your tight little ass?"

Silence.

Brian smirked and pushed two fingers inside the boy. When he hit Justin's prostate, the boy yelled, "Fuck!"

Brian chuckled and started massaging it with both fingers. Justin responded by moaning uncontrollably.

Brian asked smugly, "Mr. Taylor, do you want me to fuck your tight little ass?"

Justin cried out, "Yes. Yes! Fuck me, Mr. Kinney!"

"Well, since you asked…" he purred.

Brian scissored his fingers to open the boy up a bit more and, then, stood up, quickly sheathing his cock. He slicked lube over it and, without warning, thrust all the way inside Justin.

Justin shouted, "Oh Fuck!"

Brian drawled, "Mr. Taylor, I know you like it rough…such a naughty boy. But I'll indulge you."

Then, he barked, "Lie flat on the desk."

Justin obeyed.

Brian angled his hips so that he'd hit the boy's prostate and started fucking him hard. He was holding onto Justin's hips so tight that he knew he'd leave marks. The idea of marking the boy intensified his desire, and he involuntarily thrust faster and harder.

Justin moaned loudly when Brian increased the pace. Then, he moved to touch his cock, but Brian slapped his hand away.

Brian drawled, "Tsk. Tsk. Such a naughty boy, even now, when you're getting the ass pounding you've wanted so badly."

He slowed down and made sure to pull almost all the way out before thrusting back in each time.

Justin groaned.

Brian continued at the slower pace for a few minutes to torment the boy, as long as he could stand it, until he thought he'd go insane if he didn't cum soon.

Then, he asked breathlessly, "Mr. Taylor, do you want me to touch your cock?

Justin hissed, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Brian chuckled and said, "All you need to do is ask…"

Justin decided to send some of the torment back Brian's way.

He bit his lip until it bled to regain some control over his body and, then, purred, "Mr. Kinney, you know I've been a naughty boy, but you have no idea just how naughty. Every day, during class, I would sit at my desk fantasizing about you. You're so HOT! How could I resist? I'd imagine myself on my knees, pulling your hard dick out, stroking it until it was leaking, licking the precum off the head and sucking on it, then taking your cock deep into my mouth until I nearly choked, and swallowing. Other times, I'd imagine climbing into your lap and riding you."

Brian furrowed his brow as he struggled to hold back his orgasm…to pump Justin slowly.

He growled, "You are indeed a naughty boy! Maybe I should teach you a lesson. Stop fucking you and jerk off right here."

Justin laughed. "And deprive yourself the pleasure of cumming in my tight little ass. I don't think so."

The little fucker was good.

Justin licked his lips and shut his eyes tight, trying to maintain some measure of control. He was about to break down and beg Brian to stroke his cock, but Brian broke down first.

He growled, "Fuck!" and grabbed Justin's dick firmly. He fucked the boy harder and stroked the boy's cock in time with his thrusts. A moment later, they both let out guttural moans as their orgasms ripped through them.

Brian laughed and half-said, half-panted, "Well, Mr. Taylor, I hope you learned your lesson!"

Justin giggled. "Fraid not, Mr. Kinney. You may need to 'punish me' again."

Brian replied huskily, "I think that can be arranged."


	6. Week 9

"Just one more glass, Sunshine."

Brian stood in front of Justin holding a 16 ounce glass of water. Justin stared at Brian like he was the devil.

"No more!" he cried. "I've already had 5 glasses today! If I never see another glass of water, it'll be too soon!

"Don't you want the baby's first portrait to be perfect? He or she has half my genes. The baby will want to look his or her best!"

Justin groaned. Loudly. But he took the glass and drank it down. For a moment, his eyes contained an almost imperceptibly naughty glint. Justin sighed and said, "Pour me another, will you? If we're gonna do this, we might as well do it right."

Brian nodded in approval. Finally, the boy was starting to see things his way. He poured another tall glass of ice cold Evian and handed it to Justin.

Justin stepped closer to Brian and lifted it, as though to drink it, but, at the last moment, he lifted it a foot higher and turned it upside down, emptying the contents right onto Brian's head. Justin had a broad smirk plastered on his face. Brian stared at the boy, his eyes open wide in shock. But his eyes darkened in anger when Justin waggled his eyebrows.

Brian shook his head and laughed maniacally.

Justin thought it best to take his leave at this point and ran across the living room, hoping to keep 10 feet of space between them, well, until 'Brian cooled off.' Justin chuckled at the thought.

Brian declared evenly, "You'd _better_ run! I'm wearing my only Armani suit from this season! Now, after the baby comes, you'll have to explain to him or her why daddy wore an Armani from last season to the first sonogram!"

Justin threw his head back in laughter. Only Brian would worry about such things.

He replied, laughter still bubbling up through his voice, "The baby's not going to come out of the womb a label queen. He or she will need a few years of being warped by you for that."

Brian scoffed as he started chasing Justin, "I talk to the baby about fashion all the time, and babies can hear while they're in the womb!"

Justin stopped running. He asked incredulously, "You do?"

Brian turned away. This was not something he'd meant to admit. He said, as nonchalantly as he could manage, "Sometimes, at night or during one of your many cat naps, when you have me trapped, cuddling me…"

Brian shuddered visibly and Justin laughed. The boy knew quite well how much Brian liked cuddling despite his claims to the contrary.

"…I can't sleep…and I talk to the baby."

Justin suddenly had the urge to cry. That was so damn sweet! He hated to tell Brian that his efforts were in vain, but he couldn't keep it from him.

Justin said softly, "Brian, the baby's ears won't be developed enough to hear for another 8 weeks or so."

Brian shot back defensively, "Studies have shown that babies can sense vibrations long before they can hear. So I just talk very close to your abdomen. Between your genes and mine, our baby's going to be a fucking genius! I have no doubt that the baby can understand me!"

Justin was crying now. He moaned, "You are so fucking amazing! You've actually been reading research studies on fetal development?"

Brian started to reply, "Well…I," but he was silenced by the small blond, who had launched himself into Brian's arms, apparently from across the room, and was holding him tight, even though the man was soaking wet.

Despite his sobbing, Justin managed to squeak out, "I love you so fucking much, Brian Kinney!"

Brian didn't say anything in response, but he held the boy tighter and kissed his cheek. Suddenly, Justin desperately needed to taste Brian. He slid down the man's body until he was on his knees and, then, said, playfully, "Let me help you get these wet clothes off."

He freed Brian's cock from the confines of his very new Armani suit and deep throated it immediately.

"Fucking Christ, Justin!"

Justin smiled around Brian's cock and started bobbing his head up and down, taking Brian's shaft in and out of his mouth as he sucked on it hard and trailed his tongue along its length. Brian started panting and closed his eyes, his face the picture of rapture. After a few minutes, Justin pulled back and dipped the tip of his tongue into Brian's slit a few times, eliciting a deep moan from both he and Brian (Justin's cock swelled as he tasted Brian's precum). Then, he licked around the head and began sucking on it.

Brian threaded his fingers through Justin's silky blond hair and tried to push his cock deeper. Justin giggled and relaxed, letting Brian fuck his mouth. As Brian did so, the boy pulled out his own throbbing erection, wiped his precum all over the shaft, and started pumping it in time with Brian's thrusts. Justin started moaning as his pleasure crescendoed, and the vibrations sent Brian closer to the edge. He licked his lips and thrust faster in and out of Justin's hot wet mouth. Moments later, Brian's cum erupted into Justin's mouth, which pushed the boy over the edge.

Cum spurted violently out of his cock, as he swallowed Brian's cum greedily. Justin licked the man clean and, then, leaned back on his arms, heaving a contented sigh. Suddenly, Brian lifted the boy into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

He chuckled. "I doubt the doctor will want to touch your abdomen if it's all crusty with your cum."

Justin wrinkled his nose and agreed. "Probably not."

***************

Brian and Justin were sitting in the doctor's office staring at a black and white image on a monitor, or, more specifically, at a fuzzy white elliptical blob moving around within a larger black sphere.

Brian couldn't help but feel awed. He looked back and forth between the monitor and Justin's naked lower abdomen. Its center now rose about an inch above the surrounding area. Brian'd had the urge to rub it ever since it had appeared a few days ago, but he'd managed to refrain so far. That seemed to be the ultimate in lesbianic behavior. He exclaimed, "The baby's moving so much! Fluttering, really. Can you feel that, Sunshine?"

"No." Justin shook his head in wonder, a huge smile on his face.

The doctor pointed out the head and the body, and Brian and Justin tilted their heads to the right and, then, the left desperately trying to make some sense of the image. But to no avail.

The doctor asked if they wanted to hear the heartbeat. They replied, "Yes" in unison and, then, looked at each other and laughed when they realized what they'd done. Suddenly, the room was filled with rumbling, somewhat muffled ba-booms coupled with whooshing sounds.

Justin giggled, "It sure sounds windy in there!"

The doctor explained that that was the sound of nutrients traveling to the baby through the placenta. Then he stated that the baby's heartbeat was 165 beats per minute.

Brian asked urgently, his voice tinged with fear, "Is that normal? An adult's heartbeat is usually somewhere between 60 and 100, right?"

The doctor replied, "It is a little high, but still well within the range for this stage of development. Fetal heart rates tend to increase up to almost 200 beats per minute at 10 weeks, but, then, start slowing down, eventually falling to as low as 120. Excuse me."

The doctor left the room, and the nurse, who Brian and Justin had barely noticed until now, said, "You're probably having a girl."

Justin asked excitedly, "How do you know?"

She replied, "Well, the doctor would dismiss this observation with a snort, declaring that there's no scientific proof, but, in the 20 years I've been a nurse, I've noticed a trend. Girl babies tend to have faster heartbeats. Since your baby's heartbeat is at the high end of the spectrum for 9 weeks, you're probably having a girl."

Softly, Justin repeated, "A girl," and smiled. Brian just frowned. The nurse smiled at the boy and left the room.

Brian asked, "You don't believe her, do you?"

Justin shot him a confused look. "Why wouldn't I?"

Brian retorted, "She said it herself…there's no scientific proof."

Justin harrumphed. "So what. There will always be cases that don't fit the mold. They probably skew the overall results. A general trend observed over 20 years is pretty convincing to me."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

That in no way diminished Justin's million-watt smile as he starting thinking about girl's names.

***************

Brian and Justin were at Lindsay and Mel's. They'd just finished eating "some completely tasteless chicken dish Lindsay had cooked," Brian had thought wryly after taking a bite, and, now, they were drinking coffee. Well, everyone except Justin. As luck would have it, Lindsay had nothing but wine and coffee. She didn't even have milk. So Justin was forced to drink water. He raised the glass to his lips and took a small sip, shooting daggers at Brian. Brian couldn't help but chuckle. Then, Mel received an urgent call from some client, and Brian went outside to smoke. Lindsay smiled, trying not to show just how excited she was to have the boy all to herself.

She began tentatively, "You must be scared."

Justin tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Of what?"

Brian had gone out for a smoke, but hurried, hotboxing it, because he wasn't comfortable leaving Justin alone with his baby-crazed friend. He returned just in time to hear her reply, as he stood in the hallway.

"Well, you're eighteen and pregnant, and there are no guarantees with Brian. He's never been good with commitment. He may want to be in the baby's life, you know, because of his past, but there's nothing saying he'll always want to be in yours."

Justin stared at Lindsay in shock. Brian had the urge to bust into the dining room and bite her head off, but he wondered how Justin would handle himself, what the boy would do when Brian's past was mentioned, or, rather, thrown in his face. This was bound to happen a lot. Brian wouldn't always be around to deflect meddlers, well-meaning or not.

She continued, "I mean, weren't you just a trick, at first? Brian probably thought it a great misfortune that he'd managed to impregnate such a young boy, and a one-night stand at that, the day he met you."

"Wow," Brian thought. "That's way over the top for Lindsay, no matter how pissed or jealous."

Justin was appalled at what little regard Lindsay was showing a person who had supposedly been her longtime friend. He dared not acknowledge it, but Lindsay had also managed to unsettle him. It had not occurred to him to seriously question Brian's motives or honesty because he'd seemed honest to a fault. But the way Lindsay framed the situation made him nervous and defensive.

He retorted, "I think Brian would want to be in the baby's life simply because he loves her, not because he feels he ought to be."

"Score one for Sunshine," Brian thought, unable to keep himself from smiling.

Lindsay smiled. "Her?"

Justin snapped, "What I call my child is no concern of yours!"

"Make that two," Brian thought.

"This is not going as planned," Lindsay thought. "I'd better change tactics and quickly."

"This is not going as planned," Justin thought. "I'd better try to be nicer. Not bite her head off. If she's Brian's friend, surely she isn't the monster she seems."

Lindsay smiled and said, "So…Brian said that you were accepted to PIFA. You must be very proud. That's quite an achievement."

Still on edge, Justin could only manage to sound confused. But he supposed that was better than pissed off. "Uh…yeah."

She asked, "So are you an artist or a musician?"

Justin wasn't sure he wanted to give her any personal details, but he figured it would be rude not to answer.

He replied hesitantly, "An artist. I paint and draw."

"Ah! I'm an art teacher. Maybe I could look at your work sometime."

"Uh. Sure."

"Yeah," he thought, "When hell freezes over."

"So…have you decided what you're going to do about school?"

Justin answered warily, "What do you mean?"

Lindsay drawled and forced back a smile, "Well, you'd probably have the baby around final exam time. Is it wise to start before the baby's born, especially since you don't know what Brian will want by then? He may realize that he's not cut out to be a boyfriend. What would you do then?"

Justin paled, a pained look in his eyes.

Lindsay continued, trying her best to sound genuinely concerned, "I'm only saying this to help you. I love Brian, but he's never been willing or able to commit to anyone. Perhaps it would be better to postpone school and save up for a rainy day."

Brian clenched his jaw, but didn't move.

Justin's eyes lost focus. He wondered how he would survive and support a child if he spent all his money on tuition.

Lindsay, sensing that she'd finally scored a hit, soldiered on. "It'd be a terrible shame if having this baby meant that you could never go to school…"

Brian was about to intervene, but Justin responded quickly.

Justin's eyes darkened as he snapped, "What the hell are you suggesting? That I kill Brian's child because she might inconvenience me?"

Brian thought, "I don't think that's what she means at all, Sunshine."

Justin paused, thinking, and, then, slowly raised his eyes to meet hers as what she was actually hinting at dawned on him.

He laughed bitterly. "Of course that's not what you're suggesting. You're suggesting that I give the baby away, aren't you? Let me guess…You and Mel would be the perfect choice for adoptive parents… You couldn't get Brian to give you a child, so, now, you want to take the child he gave me? You are unfuckingbelievable!"

Brian beamed proudly. He thought, "Of course Justin is too smart not to see through that bullshit!"

Lindsay inwardly cursed herself. She'd pushed too far too fast. She replied weakly, "I was only trying to help."

Brian walked into the dining room. Justin drew in his breath sharply, fearing that Brian had only heard the last thing he'd said and would misunderstand. Lindsay, on the other hand, smiled, certain that Brian, not realizing what was going on, would rise to her defense. They had been friends for many years, after all.

They were both wrong.

"Come on, Sunshine. Let's blow this pop stand."

Justin, still nervous, but eager to leave, nearly jumped out of his chair.

As they were about to depart, Brian turned to a baffled Lindsay and hissed, "You'll never get your hands on our kid, so don't bother trying."

Then, Brian smiled at Justin, took his hand, and pulled him out of the room.

Justin flashed a fuming Lindsay his patented million-watt smile and allowed himself to be led outside.

Despite the fact that her initial plan had failed in the extreme, Lindsay didn't intend to give up. She wouldn't allow the boy to keep the baby that was rightfully hers.


	7. Week 10

A/N: Brian has a very large desk, and he was concentrating very hard on work before Justin arrived.

Brian kept seeing that look of betrayal on the boy's face over and over in his mind. Shock, horror, disbelief, pain. He drummed a finger on his leg and told himself that he was better off alone. That this 'experiment' with monogamy had been an utter failure. He kicked himself for thinking any other result could have occurred. Sunshine, that is, Justin had done what everyone else eventually did where he was concerned: assumed the worst about him. He'd thought that in the two and a half months they'd been together, the boy had come to know him better than anyone; he'd thought they were connected, and from that first day, that first moment. But as it turned out, the boy was just a fabulous lay, nothing more, and the love the boy professed was bullshit. He hadn't even asked Brian for an explanation. Still, Brian hated to think of the boy alone, who knows where, hurting. Fuck it. Justin was a man. He could take care of himself.

Lindsay's plan couldn't have gone better. Justin had walked into Brian's office with lunch for the two of them, something he'd made, and smiled. Then, he'd caught a glimpse of the naked man under Brian's desk, ass in the air, body undulating, and his head nowhere to be seen. He'd looked up at Brian in shock, eyes wide, and Brian, the dumbass, had shot the boy an annoyed looked and snapped, "What?"

The boy had turned and run out in tears. Then, Cynthia had come in, just back from lunch, and asked what was with the naked guy. Brian had looked so deliciously confused. When he'd seen the man, he'd been livid and kicked the guy out, after punching him, but he hadn't gone after the boy. His pride, as Lindsay had predicted, would not let him give chase. Brian would probably sit there blaming the boy for having no faith, eventually getting pissed enough to go to Babylon. That was the coup de grâce. Even if the boy eventually discovered the deception, Brian's actual escapades afterward would doubtless make reconciliation impossible. It wouldn't be long before the boy was begging for Lindsay's help.

Justin was in the parking garage sobbing. How could he? If Brian had wanted to start tricking again, why hadn't he just said so? He was the one who'd suggested monogamy in the first place. Maybe he'd never stopped tricking. Justin shook his head. No. That couldn't be. Plus, what would have been the point? Brian knew Justin hadn't been fucking anyone else. Lying so that he could keep tricking while Justin remained monogamous would have been stupid. And lowdown. Justin knew Brian was a good man. He'd given Justin so much before he even really knew him. And he'd been so caring and sweet after they'd learned he was pregnant. That thought had Justin crying even harder.

Then what had happened?

What was worse…Brian hadn't even had the courtesy to look guilt-ridden. He was so nonchalant about it, as though saying, "What? So what if some random guy's sucking my cock? What's the big deal? Sit down and give me my lunch." Didn't the man love him? He'd kept telling himself that the man did, that he just had difficulty with the words, but maybe he didn't. Maybe he never would.

Should Justin have said something? Confronted Brian? Or pushed the guy away and given the man a proper blowjob? That's what he'd really wanted to do. To remind Brian that no one could please him the way he could. But a little voice in the back of his head had told him to retain what he could of his dignity. Pushing away a whore to suck his babydaddy's cock, show the man who really had skills, was about as low class as you could get.

Justin sniffled and shook his head. They'd been having an insane amount of sex every day, and Brian wouldn't lie to him. Then why? Why had he done it? Could Lindsay have been right? Was it simply impossible for Brian to be monogamous?

"Where's Justin?" Cynthia asked.

Brian just frowned.

"Brian? Where is he? He said he was going home for a while to make you a special lunch. He even took a half day. But he should have been back by now. Should I call him? Make sure he's okay?"

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and growled, "No."

Cynthia placed a hand on her hip and hissed, "Brian. What did you do?"

Brian laughed. "What did I do? I didn't do anything! You should ask what was done to me! I was framed and doubted. I'm an innocent victim."

Cynthia pursed her lips and nodded. "Uh huh. So...what? Justin saw the naked man under the desk, assumed his vision was working correctly, and ran out. Then, you didn't bother to set him straight…"

Brian turned his chair so that he was facing away from her. "Hey, I didn't know he was there until after."

Cynthia was losing patience. She snapped, "And now that you know…what are you doing about it?"

Brian said nothing.

Cynthia nodded and sighed. "Of course."

"You are dating a beautiful, talented young man who is madly in love with you and also happens to be carrying your child, and you're going to let pride wreck all that? Though…I'll give you some credit. Three months ago, you would have run off to the baths or the gym straight away, proving that whatever the person had said about you was true. Have you asked yourself why you haven't?"

Brian swiveled back around and fixed her with an icy glare. He hissed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Even now, you are hoping that he doesn't really think the worst of you. You don't want him to. Because you love him."

Brian clenched his fists and snapped, "Don't project! Just because you are hopelessly in love with the little twat doesn't mean that I am!"

Cynthia smiled. But there was no kindness in it. She tilted her head and responded evenly, "Okay. Your pregnant, and very hormonal, boyfriend sees a naked man under your desk, apparently sucking you off. I know that's exactly what I thought when I saw the guy. You let him leave and didn't chase after him to explain. What the hell is he supposed to think? Better yet, let's ponder what he'll do. He won't go to the loft. Daphne's still in class. He'll probably go somewhere to think…sit on a bench looking sad…and gorgeous, cause he's always gorgeous."

Brian had to give her that one. The boy was beautiful, in every situation. Even when he'd just rolled out of bed.

"…Chances are, he'll be in the park or a museum…But you aren't worried, right?"

Brian looked at his assistant sharply.

"…No one there would be looking to score with a beautiful vulnerable artist, right?"

Just the thought had Brian's entire body tense.

"…And even if someone did hit on him, he'd surely turn him down, right? Or would he? He does think that you lied and cheated…and, worse yet, after doing all that, that you couldn't care less."

Cynthia smiled and returned to her desk. The look on his face told her she'd gotten through.

Brian groaned inwardly. She was right. He'd acted like a twat, and, now, he had to find Justin before some pretentious artist or musician seduced him with romantic drivel. Justin was a romantic, after all, and, what would seem more attractive right now than a sensitive, expressive artist who wanted to (shudder) make love and (shudder) cuddle afterward? Fuck that! Justin's ass was Brian's and Brian's alone. He intended to make sure it stayed that way. On his way out the door, he barked, "Find out who hired that guy."

Cynthia smiled and responded, "I'm already on it."

Suddenly, he stopped. Glancing back, he said, "Thanks," smiled, and hurried to the elevator.

_A/N: One reader asserted that it wouldn't be possible for a man to crawl halfway under Brian's desk (and undulate) without him (or someone else) being aware of it. However, when the 'deception' occurs, it's lunch time (as illustrated by the fact that Justin had come for lunch and shortly thereafter Cynthia returns from lunch). So the agency is empty or nearly so when it happens, excepting Brian because he always works through lunch (and Justin always joins him). This detail was in the first chapter. In addition, as I mentioned in the notes for this chapter, Brian has a very large desk, and he was deeply engrossed in work until Justin came in (Cynthia returned moments after Justin left). I envision Brian's desk as having basically a 'tunnel' (drawers on both sides, but a large open space in the middle, open in the front and back). It seemed perfectly plausible to me that a man could disrobe and crawl into Brian's office and halfway under Brian's desk with Brian being none the wiser. All in all, the man would have been there 5-10 minutes. If this seems unbelievable to you all, I apologize. I hope it doesn't wreck the story for you. I wanted Justin to believe that Brian had cheated on him without Brian actually cheating on him, and, when I wrote this, I had a head cold, so I was a little loopy._

Justin had been walking for a while; he wasn't even sure how long. He didn't really feel like doing anything or going anywhere. All he wanted was Brian, but remembering the scene he'd walked in on earlier made him nauseous.

He looked up when he heard quacking. He was across the road from a pond surrounded by ducks. Justin smiled. Maybe this would cheer him up. He walked across the street, found a huge rock that looked good for sitting, and plopped down. He saw many brown ducks; their feathers were a mixture of brown, tan, and grey, but mostly brown. He saw some ducks with grey, brown, and blue feathers and green heads. Justin remembered reading that male and female mallard ducks had completely different coloring. He saw one of the brightly colored ones chasing a brown one. "Ahh," Justin thought. "The brown ones must be female."

The female stopped running near the edge of the pond, and the male spread his wings and dipped his beak behind his right wing. The female paused to watch the display and, then, started swimming. The male followed. He swam so that he was facing her. She allowed it, and they started bobbing their heads. Then, he swam behind her and flew up on her back. Justin's eyes widened in shock. The male grasped the female's neck feathers in his beak, stomped on her back, and lifted his tail up. "Holy Shit!" Justin thought. "Ducks have cocks?" Justin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the female move her tail to the right and the male plunge his bloated, white five-inch spiral-shaped cock inside her. He laughed and rubbed his head. He had no clue why, but, somehow, heterosexual duck sex reminded him of Brian. "Maybe it's just the idea of sex or mating. But I'm sure the fact that it does would give Brian a giggle."

Justin sighed. Brian. He wondered what the man was doing now.

Brian was, in fact, wondering the same thing about Justin. Justin had only been gone an hour. Brian had checked the bus schedule. He shook his head and chuckled. He'd never even seen a bus schedule before Justin had plowed into him that day on the street and into his life. The 10 bus, which would take Justin to Liberty Avenue, had only come by once in the last hour, right at the beginning. Justin would have been hard pressed to catch it. He called the bus terminal to find out how many buses serviced the stop across from the agency. Turns out, two buses stopped there besides the 10, but one only in the morning, and one that went to a nearby suburb. He doubted Justin would have taken that one. Then, Brian called the cab company Justin sometimes used. It took ten minutes, but he managed to sweet talk the current call taker into asking around to make sure no one had called for a pickup here or anywhere nearby. Brian had decided that Justin must be on foot, so he had been driving up and down the road looking for him. So far, he'd had no luck.

Justin heard some splashing. He looked in the direction of the noise. A female was flicking water at a male. She kept doing it, over and over, but he didn't seem to notice. After a while, she swam in front of him and lifted up her head and tail at the same time, but he still showed no interest in her. He just swam around, as though she were an inanimate obstacle, like a tree trunk. Lindsay duck continued to chase Brian duck. He wondered if there was a Justin duck, but, then, laughed at himself. It was true that 19% of all mallard pairings involved homosexual duck sex, but the probability that Brian duck was gay was still pretty small. Justin's eyes widened, and he laughed out loud, a hearty deep belly laugh. Brian duck was mounting another male. To Justin, Justin duck seemed to be the prettiest of all the males, but he could hardly be objective. However, Brian duck seemed to agree (about Justin duck's charms). Lindsay duck was not pleased. She actually pecked Justin duck.

Justin's eyes lost focus as he contemplated what he'd seen. He knew Brian was a good man. If he simply couldn't be monogamous, as Lindsay had asserted, he would still have felt bad about Justin walking in on a guy sucking him off. Perhaps, things were not as they appeared. Brian had looked deeply engrossed in work when Justin had walked in. And the office was deserted at lunch time. Very often, Justin and Brian were the only ones on Brian's floor. Could the man have snuck in, at Lindsay's request? It was possible though not very likely. Course, after all that she'd said at dinner, he wondered, "Was that her way of pecking me?" Brian had said that she was probably in love with him. Maybe she felt that having Brian's baby was the closest she'd ever get to having Brian. In that case, what wouldn't she do to Justin? He had, after all, managed to get everything she wanted and without even trying. The man had simply barreled into the boy, and one thing had led to another. Fate and a broken condom. The thought must make her crazy.

Justin hopped off the rock and took off running. He had to see Brian right away. He knew the man wasn't the type to cheat on him. It was hard to dismiss what he'd seen with his own eyes, but he was so stunned that he hadn't really seen all.

Brian had seen the pond and thought, after what Cynthia had said, that that was the most likely place for the boy to be. He was walking toward it when the blond ran into him.

Brian exclaimed, "Justin! I was just looking for you."

Justin smiled brightly. "You were?"

He laughed. "I was going back to Ryder to find you. I just saw…the ducks…and I know, I know, that what I saw must have been some kind of set up. Lindsay's way of pecking me because I stole her preferred mate."

Cynthia was right. Justin had just been shocked. He did really know who he was, that he would never break a promise. Brian was puzzled by all this duck business though. He'd have to ask Justin about it later. Right now, Brian needed to show the boy in the only way he could how he felt. Brian grabbed the boy's cheeks and kissed him passionately. Soon all his thoughts disappeared as his senses were inflamed by the feel of the boy's body against his, his scent, his talented tongue…

Justin pulled away and took Brian by the hand, leading him to the pond and his rock. Brian duck, Justin duck, and Lindsay duck were still all together. Brian duck and Justin duck had finished coupling, but Lindsay duck was continuing to peck Justin duck. Justin smiled brightly when Brian duck pecked Lindsay duck. Lindsay duck ran off.

Brian had been eyeing Justin strangely the whole time.

He chuckled and asked, "Why are we here looking at ducks?"

Justin looked back at Brian and blushed a little.

He shook his head and replied, "Of course, you weren't here before…Do you see those two grey, blue, and brown ducks with the green heads?"

Brian answered warily, "Yes…"

Justin continued, "Well, they were just having some gay duck sex."

Brian's eyes widened. "Really?"

Justin nodded and laughed. "But apparently, that brown duck that just got pecked and ran away didn't like that so much. She was trying to get the attention of one of the males, but he just went over to the other male and mounted him."

Brian made a face that indicated he was impressed. "A gay duck that knows what it wants. You have to respect that."

"Well, while they were fucking, the female duck was pecking the duck her 'crush' had chosen over her. That's how I knew that what I saw couldn't have been real."

Brian laughed at that. Loudly. "I cannot wait to hear how one connects to the other."

Justin said, "Well, Lindsay duck, that's what I call the brown duck that was so angry Brian duck ignored her…"

Brian interrupted, "Brian duck?"

Justin just smiled.

Brian asked a little impatiently, "Well, which one is he?"

"He's the bigger one, with the wider iridescent blue patch on his wings."

Again, Brian nodded, making his 'I'm impressed' face.

Brian laughed. "So I take it that the cute smaller one is Justin duck."

Justin blushed a little and replied, "Yeah."

Then, after he realized what Brian had said, he asked, "You think he's the cutest male here?"

"Well, he's not quite as attractive as Brian duck, but he's the best looking of the rest of the males and WAY better looking than any of those drab females."

Justin beamed. He said, "I fucking love you" and, then, kissed Brian passionately.

Brian chuckled, "So how did that remind you of me and the guy pretending to suck me off?"

Justin blushed a little. "Well, it didn't remind me of that, but it did remind me of Lindsay. Lindsay duck was furious that Brian duck chose Justin duck, but he can't even get pregnant. Lindsay must be even more furious with me, wanting to strike out at me much more because I can and am pregnant with your child."

"Ahh…"

"So I figured that if I had a hard time believing you'd do that and, what's more, that you'd do that and not feel bad when I walked in, then maybe it wasn't what it appeared to be."

Brian giggled. "You are such a dork! Good thing you're hot. So…do you still have the lunch you made?"

Confused, Justin replied, "Yes" a little hesitantly.

Brian explained, "I'm fucking starving. Why don't we sit down and eat?"

Justin flashed Brian a million-watt smile and walked over to a grassy area with few rocks and sat down. Brian joined him. Justin handed him a turkey sandwich on thick-sliced homemade sourdough bread, a bottle of water, a fork, and a small container (he'd brought one for each) of fruit salad (cantaloupe, strawberries, raspberries, red seedless grapes, bananas, and watermelon). Justin had the same, except that he had a roast beef sandwich with Swiss cheese and mustard. After Brian had eaten half of his sandwich, he gestured for Justin to lay with his head on Brian's lap and started sharing his fruit salad with the boy, giving the boy two for every one bite he took, after all, "Little Sunshine needed fruit, too."

Justin was so happy he felt like bursting.


	8. Week 11

Justin was convinced that Lindsay was behind the strange incident that occurred in Brian's office and was now desperately afraid that she'd take the baby from him. However, Brian didn't want to believe that Lindsay would do such a thing. At the dinner a week previous, he had told her in no uncertain terms that she'd never get her hands on their child, but he was simply trying to keep her from playing mind games with Justin. She was, generally speaking, a passive aggressive person, relying primarily on words to induce people to act a certain way, usually through her ability to instill doubt. This was her WASP heritage. Plot, poke, and prod, all the while smiling and acting like a friend. But never act against someone openly. That would reveal your secret motives, your agenda, exposing you to censure, and burn bridges.

Brian knew that Lindsay was no saint, but neither was he, and, so far, he'd been able to frustrate any agenda she might have regarding him, while still maintaining a good relationship with her. The flipside of her manipulative nature was her deep understanding of people, which Brian found to be quite helpful, as he purposely avoided the messy emotional entanglements that would grant him a better understanding of their nature and motivations. On top of that, Lindsay genuinely seemed to care for him. She was another mother figure, providing him with the love and compassion his own mother wouldn't dream of giving him. Of course, he knew that her affection was based on an unhealthy and unrequited crush, but, until now, that hadn't been a problem. In fact, it had been quite useful. He could get her to do nearly anything with a smile and a look, so he hadn't discouraged her infatuation in the slightest. In fact, he sometimes encouraged it.

Unfortunately, her manipulative nature, her profound understanding of people, and her crush on him were quickly becoming liabilities rather than assets. If she was determined to have Brian's child and Brian wouldn't agree to artificial insemination, she would probably try to induce Justin to give the baby away, presumably to her and Mel. Of that, Brian was certain. However, he wasn't sure just how far Lindsay would take this. She knew a great many secrets about Brian that Brian would rather keep hidden, secrets that might cast doubt on his ability to raise a child. That coupled with Justin's tender age and lack of resources could prove useful to her in court, should she attempt to sue for custody. To make matters worse, the law and the general public were still largely against children being raised by same-sex couples. He would need to prepare for this eventuality, though he hoped it would not come down to this. He was fiercely loyal to his friends and adopted family. He'd hate to be seriously pit against her. On the other hand, there was no way he'd let her mess with Justin's head anymore than she already had or get the baby by other more direct means.

After the debacle of a dinner at Lindsay and Mel's and Lindsay's probable involvement in the office incident, the mother tigress in Justin, awakened by the pregnancy, had very quickly quashed his compassionate nature and naivety when it came to her. He was sure that she had serious plans to take their baby from them; this certainty and fear were further heightened by the pregnancy hormones.

As a result, the boy had been having nightmares all week. Brian needed to do something, but he had no idea what he should do. He couldn't blame the boy for refusing to be in the same room with her, but the nightmares had to stop. He'd already been having trouble getting to sleep that week because of the pregnancy, as he was at the stage where finding a comfortable position becomes difficult. So he'd spend the first few hours in bed wiggling and readjusting his position, and, since he was almost always wrapped in Brian's arms at the time, he'd set about repositioning Brian as well. Then, an hour or two after the boy had finally managed to fall asleep, he'd wake up in a cold sweat, frightened that someone was coming for the baby. Brian would try to soothe the boy's nerves to the point where he could fall back asleep, but Justin was always too freaked out for that.

Brian was a little bit grumpier that week as a result of these developments, but he could live on a couple hours of sleep a night if he must. What worried him was the toll the lack of sleep and anxiety would take on Justin and the baby. Brian had to something and quickly. For the moment, all he could think to do was set up appointments with his lawyer and Justin's doctor.

The doctor had told Brian in no uncertain terms that Justin's stress level must be reduced, that he could lose the baby otherwise. That had Brian thinking of extreme measures. He had to set the boy's mind at ease, whatever it took. After meeting with his lawyer, he was convinced that the best option was for Justin to be emancipated from his parents, even though he was already 17, and then for them to take an extended trip to Vermont, maybe even move there. They would also need to buy a house somewhere, but where would take quite a bit of thought and discussion.

Brian watched Justin from his desk. Justin was lying on the floor drawing, of all things, ducks. He had snapped some pictures the day before at the pond near Ryder and was now reproducing them on paper. Brian wasn't sure how to approach the emancipation/civil union issue. Finally, he decided to simply jump in feet first.

He walked over to the couch and said, "Sunshine, come here. We need to talk."

Justin rolled over onto his back to look at the man, studying him for a moment before joining him on the couch and replying, "Ok. What's up?"

As Brian was thinking about what to say next, the boy automatically climbed into his lap, throwing his arm around Brian's back and nestling his head snuggly in the crook of Brian's neck. Brian couldn't help but chuckle. These days, they didn't sit on the couch any other way.

Brian asked slowly, "How would you feel about us making our relationship official?"

Justin's head shot up at that. He looked at Brian in astonishment, his eyes wide. "What?"

Brian responded, "You heard me."

Carefully, Justin asked, "Official how?"

Brian paused for a moment, but then replied, "We'd need to enter into a civil union…and the only place anywhere near here that grants them is Vermont."

Justin's eyes grew as large as saucers. "You want to move to Vermont?"

Brian shrugged. "We'd kind of have to or at least stay there until after the baby is born. Vermont grants all the same rights to people with civil unions as those who are married, but Vermont civil unions aren't recognized anywhere else just now."

Justin smiled brightly. Then, hesitantly, though he was still smiling, he asked, "Brian…are you basically asking me to marry you?"

Brian was about to say no (because, at the moment, nowhere but the Netherlands had any same-sex marriage law on the books, and even there, it wouldn't go into effect until the next year), but, observing the hopeful look on Justin's face, he thought better of it. Instead, he answered, "Sort of, as much as the law permits."

Justin turned in Brian's lap so that he was straddling him, kissed his lips gently, and nudged his nose. He whispered, "Then, yes, Brian, I'll sort of marry you."

Brian berated himself internally for the surge of happiness the boy's answer caused him. But still, he smiled. Then, Justin kissed him passionately and started grinding against him. When Brian squeezed Justin's ass, Justin moaned softly in Brian's mouth. In one swift movement, Brian laid Justin on the couch and pulled off his pants. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the boy was going commando. Justin just smiled a very naughty smile. When Brian moved to prepare the boy and found that the boy had already done so, stretching himself with a butt plug, Brian's body trembled with desire and his eyes glazed over with lust. When the boy then winked at him, he divested himself of his jeans and wife beater in a matter of seconds and growled, "Get on your knees."

Justin giggled as he moved onto his knees so that he was bent over the couch.

Brian moved behind the boy and sheathed his cock. He pressed against the butt plug until the boy was panting and moaning, at which point he removed it. The boy whimpered in response. Then he slid his hands along the boy's smooth creamy white back and arms until he found the boy's hands, threaded their fingers together, and thrust his cock all the way inside Justin. They both moaned loudly.

Justin moaned, "Brian, fuck me hard," which set Brian on fire. He started thrusting hard, aiming for Justin's prostate. Justin met his thrusts and arched his back so that his head was nestled in the crook of Brian's neck and he could feel Brian's skin against his. In short order, they both came, still holding hands.

After they'd cleaned up, they were lying on the bed, Justin snuggling Brian.

Justin asked, "So where in Vermont would we go?"

Brian replied without hesitation, as he'd been thinking about it quite a bit, "How about Burlington? It's only about 4 hours away from Boston and New York City. It's the largest city, has a relatively large gay community, and four colleges, though I think you'd have to go to Burlington College. But Burlington College's fine arts program looked good, well, from a layman's point of view anyway, and it's a very selective school. Once you earned your BFA, you could go to the Vermont Institute of Fine Arts. With that school, you only have to be on campus once in a while…so you could live anywhere and work from home, well, assuming your studio was at home, and the faculty is filled with practicing, award-winning artists and writers."

Justin smiled against Brian's chest. "That sounds good. Really good, in fact."

Brian ran his fingers through Justin's silky blond hair, as he said, "Well, we have a little time to figure it out. The first step is getting you emancipated, which requires a short hearing."

Justin tensed up. He asked quickly, "My parents don't have to be there, do they?"

Brian chuckled. "Nope. You'd just need to prove to the judge that you're independent, you know, that you live on your own (well, away from your parents), that you have a good job, and that you've already graduated from high school."

Justin smiled again. "That sounds like a snap."


	9. Week 12

Brian had not been looking forward to this conversation, but it was inevitable. He rang the doorbell and was soon ushered into Deb's house by an excited best friend. Brian had told Michael that he wanted to go to a comic book convention with him, but he'd only done that so he could be sure Michael would not invite any of their friends (without getting him all agitated and worried by telling him that they needed to talk). He'd felt crappy doing it, like he'd just tricked a child into going to the dentist by saying they were going to an amusement park, a scenario that actually had some meaning for him now that he was going to be a father.

Brian grabbed Michael to stop him (he was going upstairs, undoubtedly to get more comics to have signed).

He admitted, "Mikey, we aren't going to a convention."

Michael was puzzled. "What?"

Brian sighed. "I just told you that so I could be sure none of the gang would come with you. I need to tell you something. Here. Sit down."

Michael looked at Brian nervously, but he complied.

Brian continued, "Justin and I are going to Vermont soon."

"For vacation?"

"No. To live. At least until after the baby's born. Maybe longer."

Michael's eyes widened. "What?"

Brian sighed again. "Lindsay has been acting very strangely around Justin and has been making questionable decisions."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how hot she's been for me to donate sperm so that she and Mel can have a baby?"

Michael nodded.

"Well, I keep saying no, so now, she's intent on taking Justin and I's baby."

Michael's eyes widened. "No…"

"I know how crazy it sounds. But it's true. She's losing it. At a dinner she invited us to, she tried to make Justin insecure about he and I's relationship, to make him think I'd simply abandon him and the baby, in an effort to convince him that he'd never be able to become an artist if he didn't give the baby away."

"She did?"

"Yes. Then, she sent someone to my office when she knew Justin would be there, hoping to give him the impression that I'd cheated on him."

Michael was skeptical. He asked, "Are you sure it was her?"

Brian nodded. "Cynthia tracked the guy down later and asked who hired him. Thankfully, Justin knows what Lindsay's up to, so we're okay, but he's been having nightmares about someone taking the baby away from him, from us. His doctor says that we need to get his stress levels down or he may miscarry, so I'm taking him to Vermont in a week or two, and we're going to enter into a civil union. It's the only way that I can protect Justin and the baby. That means you can't tell anyone where we're going."

Michael just gaped at Brian for a long moment. Then, he inquired, "You're going to marry him?"

Brian nodded.

Michael pleaded, "But Brian, everyone you love, your whole life, is here in Pittsburgh."

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth. "Not Justin and the baby."

Michael's eyes grew as large as saucers. He asked hesitantly, "Are you saying that you love him?"

Brian didn't respond.

Suddenly, Deb walked in. She'd been listening from the kitchen. It had taken every ounce of self-control she had to keep from bursting in when she'd heard what Lindsay had done.

She said simply, "I overheard your conversation."

Brian watched Deb warily, worrying about how she would react.

She continued, "I think it sucks that Lindsay's babymania is forcing you to leave town for a while, but you need to do what's best for you and your new family."

Brian quirked an eyebrow. This was not the reaction he had expected.

"I just hope that we are invited to the wedding."

Brian looked at her curiously. "We weren't planning anything major."

Deb sighed in exasperation. Then, she yelled, "Brian Kinney, if you love that boy, you'd better give him a ring and a proper wedding. You don't want poor Sunshine wiping away tears as he explains to your child someday that you two didn't celebrate your marriage at all. That you didn't even care enough to buy him a ring."

Brian was stunned. Because they weren't technically getting married, he hadn't even considered buying Justin an engagement ring (or wedding rings) or inviting friends and family to witness the event.

*******

Justin opened the door and squealed when he saw that it was Daphne. He immediately pulled her in for a hug. As he ushered her inside, he asked, "So…how was Europe?"

"Great!"

"Did you meet any hot French or Italian men?"

Daphne giggled. "Maybe…"

Justin pulled her to the couch, and they both moved to sit down. When Justin bent over to sit, Daphne's eyes widened. Incredulously, she asked, "Justin, are you pregnant?"

Justin blushed. "How, how, could you tell?"

"You are?"

Daphne punched him in the shoulder. "How long have you known? And why didn't you tell me?"

Justin wrinkled his nose. "I found out almost two months ago. I would have told you, but I didn't want you to cancel your trip. You'd been planning it forever."

Daphne sighed. "Trips can be rescheduled. You should have told me! Are you hiding anything else?"

Justin smiled brightly. "Well, Brian proposed…"

Daphne's eyes widened. "He did?"

Justin just nodded and beamed.

*******

Brian couldn't believe he was doing this. He stood in front of a glass case filled with engagement rings and wedding bands. After Deb's grim prediction about Justin telling their child the story of their 'wedding,' he'd decided that he and Justin should pick out wedding bands together. Brian had also decided to buy the boy an ornate band of some kind to serve as an engagement ring. He wasn't ready to ask himself whether he loved Justin, but he couldn't deny that he cared about him in a way that he'd never cared about anyone else. Brian thought that romantic tokens like rings were bullshit (what was most important was whether you came home to your lover every night, and happily), but if it made Justin smile, if it made him feel more secure about their relationship, he was willing to play ball.

*******

Mel entered the clerk's office slowly. Lindsay had been keeping Mel up until late every night for the last week. She was always talking about how much she wanted a baby, how much she wanted Brian to be the donor, and how unfair it was that Justin was carrying Brian's child. However, Mel woke up a bit when she recognized Brian's lawyer at the counter. She walked up behind the man and peered over his shoulder, which required her to stand on her tippy toes. She couldn't read much from that angle, but one phrase caught her attention: "Petition for Emancipation." Why would Justin need to be emancipated…unless…

*********

Brian had decided on a three-banded wood/stone ring, pyrite (royal blue stone), walnut (dark brown wood), and jade (bright green stone). He looked at it one more time, sighed, and entered the loft. He was a little taken aback when he saw Daphne.

Daphne looked at Brian incredulously. She walked over to him and cried out, "Oh my God! Justin told me that you two are getting married. I was just about to ask him how you proposed."

Justin smiled despite his growing discomfort. He and Brian didn't usually talk about their relationship so openly. Daphne hadn't been around the last couple of months, so she didn't know that milestones in 'normal' couples' relationships had a slightly different meaning in theirs.

Brian stated, in a serious tone that shocked Daphne (and Justin) almost as much as his words, "Well, I haven't officially done it yet. When we discussed it before, that was kind of a pre-proposal, to gauge his interest."

Daphne scoffed, "Gauge his interest? You had to know he'd be doing back flips, at least in his head!"

Brian quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head as his gaze fell on Justin. Justin smiled weakly and blushed. Then he said, "Well, let's test your hypothesis."

Both Daphne and Justin's eyes widened, as Brian walked over to the couch, where Justin was still sitting, got down on one knee, and took the boy's hand.

Justin asked softly, "Brian…what…what are you doing?"

Brian took a box out of his jacket pocket with his free hand and placed it in Justin's lap. Then, he inquired, in a very soft but firm voice, "Sunshine, you've turned my world upside down, but…"

He paused for a second before warning both Justin and Daphne, "If either of you spread this around, I'll deny it…"

Justin's entire body tensed. Brian's warning could mean only one thing. He was about to be sweet. Very sweet. The boy closed his eyes for a moment, silently hoping that Brian was going to say those three little words he'd been dying to hear.

Brian continued, "Sunshine, you've turned my world upside down, but I've never been happier. I want you around for a very, very long time. Will you sort of marry me?"

Justin smiled brightly in spite of the pang of disappointment he felt in his chest. Brian may not have said the words he was hoping to hear, but his proposal was touching. Still, he couldn't prevent a tear from falling. He was about to open the box when Daphne interjected, "Justin, could I speak to you?"

Justin just stared at her for a moment in surprise. Then, he muttered, "Sure" and followed her out the door.

Daphne folded her arms and asked, "Does he love you?"

Justin shifted his weight from one foot to the other and then answered, "What?"

She declared, "If he doesn't love you, you shouldn't marry him, baby or no baby."

Justin's face flushed. He looked down and kicked one foot with the other.

Daphne said, a little more gently, "You are a gorgeous, intelligent, loving person who deserves to be loved. If Brian doesn't love you, someone else will. Obviously, you should do what you want, but I don't think you should rush into a commitment like this until you know how he feels. Until he can say the words."

Justin nodded but didn't look up. Daphne kissed his forehead and said, "Call me later" before heading for the stairs.

Justin stood there a moment, watching the stairs until she disappeared, but then went back into the loft.

Brian asked in the most nonchalant voice he could manage, "What was that all about?"

Justin swallowed hard and replied, as casually as he could, though his voice sounded despondent, "Oh, she just remembered that she had to be somewhere."

Brian retorted, "Bullshit."

Justin lifted his head quickly and met Brian's gaze.

The man asked icily, "What did she really say?"

Justin sighed. He didn't have the energy to make something up, and he didn't like the idea of lying to Brian, even if it was safer and more convenient.

Slowly, he answered, "She said that I shouldn't marry you if you don't love me."

Brian had figured as much. He just remained on the floor kneeling. He didn't say a word.

A moment later, Justin asked, in a soft voice that threatened to break, "Do you love me?"

Brian held Justin's gaze and replied evenly, "Look in the box and tell me what you think."

Justin opened the box slowly but then squealed, "A duck ring!"

Brian couldn't help but smile softly, though he looked down as he did so. Justin walked back over to the couch and sat down. He said carefully, "You do love me, don't you."

Brian sighed and responded in a near whisper, "I do."

Justin flashed the man a million-watt smile and threw his arms around the man's neck. He whispered, "I love you, too, Brian."

They held each other tight for a moment, but, then, Justin pulled back. He urged softly, "Put it on me."

Brian shook his head and sighed ("Oh, what this boy gets me to do!" he thought), but, still, he took the ring out of the box carefully and slid it onto the boy's ring finger.

Brian, in a rare display of self-consciousness, asked hesitantly, "So…you like it?"

Justin nodded furiously. He exclaimed, "It's perfect. Beautiful and perfect. I couldn't have picked a better one."

Brian smiled. Once again, the boy's happiness had the man's body thrumming with exhilaration.

Justin patted the couch next to him. He purred, "Come here…"

Brian complied. Without warning, Justin straddled the man, slid his arms around the man's neck, and nudged his nose while brushing his lips against the man's. He traced Brian's bottom lip with his tongue and then thrust it into his mouth, kissing him passionately. Brian returned the kiss eagerly and grabbed Justin's ass, pulling their groins closer together and rubbing his rapidly hardening cock against the boy's. That elicited a soft moan from Justin.

A moment later, desperate to feel Brian's cock inside him, Justin stood up, unzipped and unbuttoned the man's pants and slid them down. He sheathed the man's cock (with a condom conveniently hidden under the table) and slicked lube on after. He disrobed quickly, climbed back onto the man's lap, and impaled himself on the man's cock. They both groaned loudly. Then, Justin began riding Brian while Brian laid open-mouthed kisses all over his neck. After a couple of minutes, the man's breathing grew ragged, and he started sucking on Justin's neck and running his fingers through silky blond hair.

Suddenly, Brian abandoned his neck and kissed him so passionately that Justin nearly came. As he continued to kiss the boy, he squeezed his cock and then began pumping it in time with Justin's movements. He didn't stop kissing the boy even when both their orgasms started ripping through them, so they were heralded by muffled moans and cries. Brian had never done that before. Feeling so connected caused them both to come harder than ever.

Ten minutes later, after they'd cleaned up and laid down on the bed, Brian noticed that they were both still trembling. He held the boy tighter.

Out of the blue, Brian declared, "Deb wants an invitation."

Justin pulled back a little, so he could look into Brian's eyes. He asked, "What?"

Brian continued as indifferently as he could, "To the wedding. Well, and the reception to follow."

Justin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He inquired a little shyly, "You want to have a ceremony with guests and a reception?"

The man smirked at the boy but then asked in a mock hurt tone, "What, are you ashamed of me?"

Justin laughed. Loudly. He exclaimed, "No! It's just…I thought…"

Brian added nonchalantly, "We'll need wedding bands, too. So the starving artists, street musicians, and tree-hugging hippies in Vermont know to keep their hands off my Sunshine."

Justin rubbed his cheek against Brian's neck as he exclaimed, "I fucking love you, Brian."

Brian replied, so softly Justin could barely hear him, "I love you, too, Sunshine."


	10. Week 13

**Monday 6:15 a.m.**

Brian woke up to an empty bed. He reached over to the right side, Justin's side, and found nothing but icy sheets. He rolled over, opened his eyes as much as he could (he wasn't a morning person), and peered into the bathroom. Everything was still so blurry. He squinted until the world was a little sharper, until individual objects emerged from the shapeless patches of color in which they were formerly embedded. Justin was standing in front of the mirror naked, gently stroking his belly, which now had the appearance of a cantaloupe. He was alternately smiling and frowning. Brian chuckled and climbed out of bed.

He walked behind Justin, wrapped his arms around him, placing his hands on top of Justin's, which were on his belly, and kissed the boy's cheek.

He drawled, "Morning, Sunshine."

Justin leaned back against Brian and smiled brightly. "Morning."

Brian inquired, "So what's with all the smiling and frowning? Are you happy or sad?"

Justin wrinkled his nose. He replied hesitantly, "I don't know."

Brian repeated, "You don't know?"

Justin colored before explaining, "I love that our baby girl is in here (he stroked his belly again; Brian frowned a little. He didn't want Justin to be disappointed if the nurse was wrong, which, he thought, she most likely was), but…I'm not used to seeing myself so…"

"So…beautiful?"

Justin smiled brightly as he looked into mirror Brian's dancing hazel eyes. Then, he confessed, "I was going to say fat."

Brian spun Justin around quickly (though carefully). He declared firmly, "You are NOT fat. If you were, that would suggest that my child has a weight problem, and she most definitely does not."

Justin stammered, "I…I didn't mean…"

Brian fixed the boy with eagle eyes.

Then he kneeled in front of the boy and addressed the baby. Justin stared at him in amazement. Brian stated softly, "Papa doesn't mean it. He's never been pregnant before, so he's confused. But you know Daddy well enough to know that he's been keeping an eye on everybody. The doctor says that you are perfect. Perfectly formed and the perfect size for your age. He also tells me that Papa hasn't gained much more than your weight (he was looking pointedly at Justin as he said this). Now, you should take a little nap. You're a little too young to be exposed to gay porn, but I just can't resist your Papa. Ever. But especially when he's all rounded and glowing."

Brian stood up and placed his hands on Justin's neck, caressing him tenderly. He noted that Justin's face was flushed. With pleasure or desire, Brian didn't know. Probably both.

Justin asked, in a tiny voice, "You still find me attractive?"

Brian gazed into the boy's eyes with an intensity that scared Justin a little. Brian nudged the boy's nose, kissed his lips gently, and then pulled him closer as he thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth and kissed him passionately. He continued to deepen the kiss, pulling Justin closer and closer. Then, he pulled away, pressed his forehead gently against Justin's, and caressed his ass.

Brian nibbled on Justin's lower lip for a moment and then breathed, "Of course, Sunshine. How could I not?"

Justin moaned softly, grabbed Brian's ass, and rubbed their erections together. He licked his lips and closed his eyes tight, a sight that had Brian licking, sucking, and nibbling on Justin's neck.

Brian turned the boy around, ran his hands tenderly over his ass, and then opened him up as he continued to lick, suck, and nibble on his neck. Once done, Brian sheathed his cock, wrapped his arms around the boy, gently slid his hands over his belly and chest, and then started pushing inside him as he nuzzled the boy's neck. Justin leaned his head back on Brian's chest and moaned as the tip of Brian's cock grazed his prostate. Wrapped in Brian's arms as the man filled him up and kissed his neck passionately, Justin felt incredibly loved, adored, and possessed. By the most beautiful man in the world. The man he'd fallen in love with at first sight and who had finally declared his love for him last night. Oddly enough, remembering just got him hotter. It also made him crave a deeper connection. In between soft moans, Justin breathed, "Brian, I need to be facing you. I want kiss you while riding your cock."

Justin smiled when he heard Brian gasp softly. Brian pulled out of the boy and carried him to the couch, sitting down and situating Justin so that he was straddling him. Brian let out a deep body moan when Justin impaled himself on his cock. For a few moments Justin didn't move, leaving Brian fully buried inside him as he nudged Brian's nose, brushed his lips against Brian's gently, and whispered, "I love you," before plunging his tongue inside the man's mouth, kissing him passionately. A moment later, he started sliding up and down Brian's cock.

Brian ran his fingers through the boy's blond silky hair and kissed him back eagerly, almost violently. Brian knew he'd never be able to hold out, so, instead of trying to delay his orgasm, he laid the boy on the couch, quickly but carefully, and started pounding his tight little ass like there was no tomorrow, all the while stroking the boy's throbbing, leaking cock and continuing to kiss him. Moments later, they were cumming, their moans muffled by their hot wet mouths crushed together in a scorching kiss.

A few minutes later, they were back in bed snuggling. Justin sighed contentedly, relishing in his post-orgasm bliss and the warmth of Brian's embrace. Everything was so perfect. He was carrying the baby of the man he loved, the man who had finally declared his love for him and had proposed properly, with a ring, and they were going to start a whole new life together in Vermont. A life that would include college for Justin, better yet, art school. Not even his dreams could beat real life right now.

**Wednesday 12:00 p.m.**

Lindsay was still going half out of her mind. Nothing she'd tried so far had worked. In fact, everything had had the effect of drawing Brian and Justin closer and of making both suspicious of her. She had few viable options left. Planning wasn't working well at all, so she would need to try something else: random acts of subversion. That is to say, she would try to cause Brian and Justin problems without their being part of a larger plan. She still had a few months. Maybe, by then, an effective strategy would become clear. In addition, she needed to delegate. Brian and Justin were expecting her to cause problems, not other friends and family members. If she could manipulate others into causing problems, she might be able to blindside them. So, this morning, she had invited Michael over for lunch. He was as much in love with Brian as she was, and, as cruel as it might be to say, he wasn't that bright. It wouldn't take much to manipulate him. She finished setting the table and smiled. If nothing else, she was the perfect hostess.

*******

Michael was very nervous. Brian had told him that he shouldn't mention the marriage to Lindsay, that Lindsay had tried to get Justin to give Brian and Justin's baby to her and Mel. Michael should have said no to her lunch invite, but she'd caught him off guard. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd said yes. Now, he stood on Lindsay's porch waiting for her to answer the door, feeling as though he was about to face a firing squad.

**Saturday 6:00 p.m.**

Brian and Justin were relaxing in bed after an especially hot post-welcome home fuck. Brian was lying down, while Justin was sitting up looking at a list he'd made of prospective baby names for girls.

He asked, "How about Selene with an S? Selene was part of the pre-Olympian pantheon, goddess of the moon, and her name is derived from the Greek word selas meaning 'light.'"

"Won't that remind people of Selena the singer and her murder?"

Justin wrinkled his nose. "Oh…I don't know. Maybe."

"Plus, it sounds like Celine with a C, and I really hate her music."

Justin examined his list for a minute. "Hmmm...how about Savannah?"

Brian laughed. Loudly.

Justin asked defensively, "What?"

Brian inquired, trying hard to keep a straight face, but not quite succeeding, "You want our daughter's namesake to be a porn star?"

Justin's eyes widened. He just stared at Brian.

Brian explained, "She was one of the most famous hetero porn stars in the early 90s. She started off as a precocious groupie, fucking famous musicians as early as 13, and, by 20, she was well on her way to porn stardom. By 23, she'd killed herself."

Justin's eyes were as wide as saucers now. He exclaimed, "Holy crap!" and quickly crossed the name of his list, which set Brian into a fit of giggles (He and Mikey had gone to a movie earlier and had gotten high while there).

Brian said through giggles, "Try again, Sunshine."

Justin shook his head. "I don't think I'm in the mood anymore."

Brian poked Justin in the side a few times, prodding, "Oh come on! I'm sure you've got some good names on the list. You can only go up from here…"

Brian laughed, and Justin pouted. Brian frowned a bit and urged, "Oh don't be sad, Sunshine. Come on, smile for me. I know you want to…"

Brian started tickling the boy. Justin tried to stay angry, but, with Brian tickling him and smiling (brightly), he couldn't hold out for long. When Justin started giggling, Brian rolled onto his back again and said, "Next."

Justin giggled again and asked, "How about Beatrice? That was the name of the woman Dante was desperately in love with. She was his muse for his entire life, even though she died young, and they were never actually together. The name means 'she who blesses' or 'bringer of joy.'"

Encouraged by Brian's silence, he suggested, "We could call her Tricia for short."

Brian responded, "I'd say we should put that in the strong maybe column."

He rolled onto his side and inquired, "What else you got?"

Justin replied, "What do you think of Cleo?"

Brian chuckled. "Cleo for Cleopatra? I fucking love it! She was, after all, the original diva.'

Justin laughed. "Yeah. Plus, Cleo with an e is an alternate spelling of Clio with an i, who was one of the Greek muses."

"Oh yeah. History, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, if we picked that one, I'd want Cleopatra on her birth certificate, but we could call her Cleo for short."

Justin smiled brightly. "Ok!"

He moved quickly to get out of bed (he was suddenly dying for pickles and ice cream), when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He cried out and fell back on the bed.

A second later, Brian was next to him, studying Justin's face, alarm evident in his eyes.

He asked urgently, "What's wrong? What hurts?"

Justin stammered, "Stabbing pain…here (he clutched his abdomen)."

Brian wasn't sure what to do. For the first time in years, he was scared out of his mind, terrified. But, being a man of action, he quickly pushed down the fear and decided on a course of action.

He told Justin firmly (he hoped with no trace of fear in his voice), "I'm going to take you to the hospital" and then jumped out of bed and started throwing clothes on.

Suddenly, Justin cried, "Wait!"

Brian looked up in surprise.

Justin explained, "The pain stopped."

Brian inquired anxiously, "All of it?"

Justin shook his head. "My abdomen still aches a little, but not bad."

Brian sat down, looking a bit perplexed, but then glanced at Justin and stated, "I'm still going to call your doctor."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

He was less freaked out, but still worried. He rubbed his belly protectively as he prayed that nothing was wrong with the baby.

Brian could barely breathe. The fact that Justin's pain had subsided did nothing to quell the panic he was now experiencing. Justin was barely one-third the way through his pregnancy, it was his first, and his dangerously high stress levels had only recently decreased.

Justin watched Brian with increasing concern as the chestnut-haired man paced, his cell phone pressed hard against his cheek, and waited for someone to answer. Suddenly, Justin began to see him with new eyes. Brian's face was pale and slightly haggard, and he looked thinner. How long had Brian been deteriorating this way? Justin felt ashamed. He had been so worried about, no obsessed with, the potential threat Lindsay posed to himself and Cleo that he had not even considered how his fear and failing health might be impacting Brian. Brian always seemed so strong; his easygoing nature and reticence to speak about emotions, particularly his own, made it easy for one to forget he even had them. Justin had prided himself on being the only one to know better, but ever since the incident in Brian's office, he'd thought primarily about himself and the baby. Justin couldn't help but wonder how Brian would react if something were to happen to him after they moved, if more health problems arose. He shuddered at the thought of Brian being exhausted, afraid, and…alone.

Justin's shame only deepened when he remembered his recent insecurities about Brian's feelings toward him. Brian was willing to move away from everything and everyone he knew and had even proposed just to make Justin feel safe, to protect he and the baby. Without the words, the ring, or the proposed ceremony, Justin should have felt Brian's love. Suddenly, Justin was ripped from his self-deprecating reverie by the sound of shouting.

Brian snapped, "Well, wake him up!"

Justin's eyes widened.

After a brief pause (during which the other party most likely refused to bend to Brian's demand), Brian hissed, "You wake him up immediately! I pay him good money to take care of Justin and our unborn child!"

Pause.

Brian growled, "I don't want Justin seeing some strange doctor at the hospital. He's already had problems with his pregnancy, and a few minutes ago, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He could be miscarrying. A new doctor would waste time with unnecessary tests."

After another brief pause, Brian closed his eyes and exhaled in relief. Justin could see the tension start to leave his body. Then, Brian offered the other party a terse thank you.

Justin paled when he heard Brian speak again. Brian sounded…helpless and afraid. Justin had never observed this side of him.

In a tremulous voice, Brian explained the situation to the doctor. Then he stood silently (once again, his body was as rigid as a board), as he listened intently to the doctor's response. Suddenly, Brian asked, panic evident in his voice, "Round ligament pain? What's that? Is it serious? Should I take Justin to the hospital?"

Pause.

"Are you sure? That's normal?"

Pause.

"Should I do anything? Get Justin anything?"

Pause.

"Okay. See you tomorrow morning."

Brian pressed the end button, tossed the phone aside, and collapsed into a heap on the bed. He lay there for a moment with his eyes closed but then rolled over onto his stomach. He caressed Justin's leg gently and said in a very soft voice, "The doctor said that your pain was almost certainly round ligament pain. According to him, that kind of pain is normal at this stage of pregnancy and is caused by your body's transformation, your ligaments stretching as the baby grows."

Justin asked softly, "So the baby is okay?"

Brian nodded slowly. "But the doctor's going to make time for us tomorrow morning to make sure."

Justin smiled weakly. Brian noticed the missing brightness and scrutinized him for a moment before asking, "Something wrong, Sunshine?" He tried to ask nonchalantly, but the last thirty minutes had been long, so he couldn't quite manage it.

Justin looked thoughtful for a few moments, but then answered firmly, "I don't think we should move to Vermont."

Brian just gaped at him.

Justin continued, "Tonight's scare was a wake-up call for me. If something should happen to me, I don't want you to be alone."

Brian snapped, "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Then he stood up quickly and walked into the kitchen. He returned a couple minutes later with two bottles of water and handed one to Justin, but he did not lie back down. He just stood there staring at Justin, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Justin responded, "You're probably right, but if…if I have more problems with the pregnancy, you should have friends around."

Brian asked softly, "You don't want to sort of marry me anymore?"

Justin laughed. "Don't be a twat! Of course, I do. But we can get sort of married there and then come back home."

Brian sighed in exasperation. He replied sharply, "If we stay here, getting married is pointless. Pennsylvania doesn't recognize civil unions."

Justin took a deep breath and asked, "Why did you propose?"

Brian held Justin's gaze and replied firmly, "Because I wanted to."

Justin sighed and shook his head. "I know that you don't do anything you don't want to do. But what was it that got you to thinking about it?"

Brian looked down. After a few moments of silence, Justin inquired gently, "Wasn't it a response to my worrying about Lindsay? Weren't you trying to protect Cleo and I?"

Softly, barely above a whisper, Brian replied, "Yes."

Encouraged, Justin continued, "Well, I was primarily worried that Lindsay was right. That what I thought I knew about you was wrong."

Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Some of my nightmares were about Lindsay taking the baby away from me by force, but most were about you leaving me to raise the baby on my own and my not being able to. In those dreams, my parents or Lindsay would convince me that they could take better care of her, but by the time I'd realized that giving her to them was a mistake, it was too late. I couldn't get her back, no matter how hard I tried."

Brian frowned.

Justin's face flushed as he added, a bit hesitantly, "I started to worry that you didn't love me, even though before speaking with Lindsay, despite your not saying the words, I was certain that you did. I also started to worry that despite your laudable attempt to commit to me and the baby, you might not be able to follow through. That you might not want to."

Brian said nothing. He simply rolled his lips into his mouth and continued to stare at Justin.

Justin smiled. More brightly, he said, "But you proposed, you told me that you love me, and you were so worried about the baby and I, wanted so much to protect us, that you were willing to leave behind everything and everyone you know and begin a new life in Vermont…You even bought me a duck ring and suggested that we have a real wedding ceremony. Obviously, Lindsay doesn't know you at all. Not the parts of you that matter most."

Brian climbed back into bed. Once seated, he pulled Justin onto his lap so that they were facing each other. Justin watched him curiously. Brian caressed Justin's face gently with both hands and then pulled him into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Justin and pulled him closer and closer, all the while kissing him more and more deeply. After a few minutes of frantic necking and groping, Justin pulled away. Still out of breath, Justin declared, "I don't need you to marry me. I know how you feel about me and about the baby. I know who you are. Better than anyone else."

Brian tilted his head and smiled, his eyes dancing. He whispered, "But, Sunshine, I need you to make an honest man of me."

Then he flipped Justin onto his back and started tickling him.

Brian teased, "Unless, of course, you aren't man enough to try…"

Justin scoffed, "Not man enough? I'll show you man enough…" and flipped Brian onto his stomach, turning Brian's head and kissing him passionately all the while grinding his rather large, very erect cock against Brian's ass.

Brian broke their kiss and breathed, "I was hoping you'd say that…"


	11. Week 14

A/N: Please forgive any legal mistakes I made. I tried very hard to provide an accurate depiction of an emancipation request hearing in Pennsylvania in 2000, but I don't know any lawyers, so I researched the topic myself..

If Justin wanted to sort of marry Brian, he would need to attend a short emancipation hearing (he was still 17; Vermont law required those joined in civil unions to be older than 18 or emancipated). The day had finally come for Justin to do just that.

Justin couldn't help but be nervous, though Brian had told him that the hearing would be a snap. Brian, seated on Justin's right, held the boy's hand, and Brian's lawyer, Mr. Pliny, seated on Justin's left, reassured him, "We just need to prove to the judge that you have lived away from your parents for some time, that you have a good job, and that you've already graduated from high school."

Justin took a deep breath and nodded. That shouldn't be difficult.

The bailiff entered the room and commanded, "All please rise. (Brian, Justin, and Mr. Pliny stood.) The court is now open. The Honorable Judge Stanton presiding."

The judge entered the room and sat down.

The bailiff then announced, "All may be seated. The hearing to determine the legal status of Justin Taylor is now in session."

Judge Stanton stated, "Mr. Taylor, as your lawyer has no doubt already explained to you, this is an informal hearing. Your lawyer will present evidence to me, and I will ask questions. If you wish, you may have others testify regarding your situation, but you need not do so. Do you understand?"

Justin replied, "Yes, your honor."

Judge Stanton nodded and directed, "Mr. Pliny, present your case."

Mr. Pliny stood and declared, "Mr. Taylor, who is 17 years old, was forcibly ejected from his home by his father when he found drawings Mr. Taylor had made of naked men. He was allowed to take nothing, leaving him with only the clothes on his back. Fortunately, Mr. Taylor encountered Brian Kinney, who, as an openly gay man, sympathized with the young man's situation. Mr. Kinney took Mr. Taylor in and arranged an interview for Mr. Taylor at Ryder Advertising, where Mr. Kinney also works. Mr. Taylor, a high school graduate who earned a 1500 on his SATs and who was accepted into the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, was hired, starting in the mail room, but with hopes of obtaining an entry-level position in the Art Department after he'd been employed for several months. He has lived with Mr. Kinney for three and a half months and has been working full time at Ryder since his first week there. He can afford to rent an apartment of his own, but he declines to do so, as he and Mr. Kinney have entered into a romantic relationship. Mr. Taylor has not seen his parents in all this time and does not depend on them for anything. Here is his high school transcript, his proof of high school graduation, his SAT scores, a copy of his acceptance letter from the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, his proof of employment, and all his payroll stubs."

Mr. Pliny handed a folder to the judge. Judge Stanton looked at each item in the folder carefully. Then, he looked both Justin and Brian over. Finally, he asked, "Mr. Taylor, you say that you entered into a romantic relationship with Mr. Kinney…When did this begin?"

Justin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He replied, "It's complicated, your honor."

Judge Stanton stated matter-of-factly, "Isn't it always?"

Justin smiled and continued (he was more at ease, but unable to prevent himself from blushing), "We, uh, started having sexual intercourse the day we met, but we weren't technically 'in a relationship' until a month later."

Judge Stanton cleared his throat and inquired, "Did Mr. Kinney expect sex in return for allowing you to stay with him or for arranging the interview?"

Brian had absolutely no reaction to this question, but Justin's eyes widened. He exclaimed, "No! No."

Then, more softly, he added, "I wanted very much to have sex with him."

Judge Stanton raised an eyebrow.

Justin continued, "The truth is, Brian didn't know anything about my situation until after we'd had sex the first several times. They were all part of our first encounter."

The judge's eyes widened.

Justin blushed more deeply in response. "The sex and my situation were completely unrelated. Afterward, Brian asked me about a bruise he'd seen on my back. I told him that my father had thrown me across my bedroom and into my dresser. Then, I explained the reason we were fighting. The next morning, Brian offered to let me stay with him and to help me get a job. He probably would have let me stay even if I didn't want to continue our sexual relationship, but I did, so it never came up."

Judge Stanton replied, "I see."

Suddenly, the courtroom doors opened, and Craig and Jennifer Taylor and Lindsay entered.

Everyone looked toward the noise. Justin sighed deeply when he saw the source, but Brian only raised an eyebrow and held Justin's hand a little tighter.

Judge Stanton barked, "Who are you and why are you storming into my courtroom after the hearing has already begun?"

Jennifer sat in the gallery, while Craig and Lindsay approached the bench. When Justin looked directly at his mother, she lowered her eyes. Justin swallowed hard, but then turned his attention back to the hearing.

Once he'd reached the bench, Craig declared, "I'm Craig Taylor, Justin's father. I'm here to stop you from granting Justin's emancipation request."

Judge Stanton shot him a strange look in response (thinking, "Are you now?") but then replied calmly, "I see. And you are?" (pointing to Lindsay)

She cleared her throat and answered, "Lindsay Peterson. I'm a friend of Brian Kinney's."

"So you're here on his behalf?"

She squared her shoulders and replied resolutely, "No. I'm here on behalf of the youth Brian is corrupting."

Judge Stanton asked slowly, "I assume you are referring to Justin Taylor."

"Yes."

Justin inquired, a little petulantly, "Your honor, sorry for interrupting, but…don't I get a say in who is allowed to come here on my behalf?"

Judge Stanton chuckled. "Unfortunately, because you are still a minor, anyone with relevant information about your situation may come forward to protect your well-being, whether or not you wish it."

Justin nodded slowly and frowned. Brian stroked the boy's hand with his thumb until he relaxed visibly.

Judge Stanton cleared his throat. He directed, "You two have a seat at the other table. Please do not interrupt. I will question you in turn after the bailiff swears you in. Once I have, Mr. Taylor's lawyer may cross-examine you."

Judge Stanton called Justin's father to the witness stand first. The bailiff swore him in and then the judge asked, "Justin claims that you forced him to leave your home. Is that true?"

Craig stated firmly, his face blank, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I found gay pornography in his bedroom. I demanded that he explain. He said that he was gay. I informed him that I would not allow him to live a perverted lifestyle. That in my house there were rules. He was not to discuss homosexuality, view anything related to homosexuality, or engage in homosexual relations with anyone while living under my roof. Justin told me that he would not obey my rules, so I ordered him to leave."

"By 'gay pornography,' do you mean drawings he himself made?"

Craig clenched his jaw and answered, "Yes."

"But Justin's an artist, isn't he?"

Craig retorted contemptuously, "Yes. He's a pansy artist and a faggot. I guess those things go hand in hand."

Brian narrowed his eyes and squeezed Justin's hand, but said nothing.

Judge Stanton asked, "Did you tell Justin that he could not take anything with him when he left your home?"

Craig hissed, "Yes! I did not want to in any way enable his indecent lifestyle."

"I see. Did you also throw him across his bedroom and into his dresser, causing him to develop a bruise?"

"Yes. That was the only time I became violent with my son. Under the circumstances, I don't see that I have done wrong. I was trying to stop him from falling any further into debauchery. Sometimes, a boy needs to be disciplined physically."

"Have you attempted to locate Justin since then?"

"No."

"Then how do you come to be here today?"

"Lindsay Peterson informed me about the situation, and I felt it my duty as Justin's father to try to rescue him and his child from Mr. Brian Kinney, who has caused Justin to fall deeper into perversion."

Judge Stanton raised an eyebrow and repeated, "His child?"

Craig retorted disdainfully, "That's right. This man, 12 years Justin's senior, knocked him up! Disgusting!"

Judge Stanton contemplated Justin's previous description of he and Brian's relationship. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. He inquired, "Justin, you said that the nature of your relationship with Mr. Kinney changed after four weeks. Was the cause your learning that he had impregnated you?"

Justin blushed a little, but answered firmly, "Yes."

"Could you describe the nature of your relationship in the first four weeks and then afterward?"

Justin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but then replied, "Uh, sure. When I learned that I was pregnant, Brian was with me. I'd fainted at work, so he accompanied me to the hospital. The doctor informed us that I was pregnant."

Craig barked, "How do you even know that it's his? Gay men are notoriously promiscuous."

Justin's eyes burned with rage, but he replied coolly, "I have never had sexual intercourse with any other man, or woman, for that matter." He stressed "sexual intercourse" and "man" to make his father squirm and squirm uncomfortably he did.

Judge Stanton warned Craig to refrain from questioning Justin and said, "Go on, Justin."

"When Brian learned I was pregnant, he asked me whether I would like us to give monogamy a try. I hadn't been with anyone else, but I was allowed to before then, per our agreement. I said that I would like that (to give monogamy a try) very much. That was the first relationship change. Then a week later, Brian asked me to be his boyfriend. Until then, we hadn't given our relationship a label. About six weeks later, he asked me to marry him, well, to enter into a civil union with him in Vermont, which is actually why I'm here. I need to be at least 18 or emancipated for that. We even discussed moving to Vermont, but we have since decided against it."

Judge Stanton nodded. He asked Craig, "So you wish for the court to place Justin back in your home?"

"Yes."

Justin's eyes widened. He whispered frantically to Mr. Pliny, "Can that happen? Could I be forced to live there again?"

Mr. Pliny stated softly, but firmly, "Brian and I aren't going to let that happen."

Justin looked at Brian, a frightened look in his eyes. Brian caressed the boy's cheek with his free hand. Then, he whispered confidently, "Not gonna happen." Justin stared at the man for a long moment, but then relaxed a bit and declared softly, "I trust you."

When they turned their attention back to the proceeding, they heard the judge ask Craig, "On what basis do you ask the court to make such a ruling? By your own admission, you told Justin to leave, and you have not attempted to find him in the three and a half months he's been gone."

Craig declared icily, "Sodomy is still against the law in 17 states. In some states where sodomy is not illegal, there are still laws giving the age of consent as 18."

Judge Stanton looked at the man in confusion. "But not in Pennsylvania. The sodomy law was repealed here five years ago, and the age of consent in Pennsylvania is 16. In having sexual intercourse with Justin, Mr. Kinney has broken no law."

Craig sputtered, "But if one-third of the country deems homosexual acts illegal, and part of the rest deems such acts illegal with people under the age of 18, surely that must speak to homosexuality's potential for corruption."

Judge Stanton snapped in annoyance, "Here, all that matters is Pennsylvania law."

Craig crossed his arms and harrumphed.

Judge Stanton asked the lawyer, "Would you like to cross-examine the witness?"

Mr. Pliny replied, "No" and smiled. Judge Stanton had done a fair cross-examination on his own.

The judge dismissed Craig and then called Lindsay to the witness stand. Once the bailiff swore her in, Judge Stanton asked, "What is your interest in this matter? On what basis do you contest the emancipation request?"

Lindsay frowned and exclaimed 'sadly,' "Brian Kinney is corrupting that poor boy! He and especially his child need to be in a safe healthy environment."

"In what way is Mr. Kinney's residence unsafe or unhealthy?"

Lindsay replied smugly, "Last time I checked, he kept poppers, or amyl nitrate, and ecstasy in the refrigerator. And not much else."

Judge Stanton looked at Brian. For the first time since the hearing began, Brian addressed the judge. He responded coolly, "You can search the loft and give me a drug test. You won't find anything. It's true that I used to go clubbing…"

Lindsay interjected, "Every night. And have sex with anything that moved."

Brian glared at her for a moment, but then continued, "As I was saying, I used to go clubbing, not quite every night, but nearly so, and while there, I had sexual relations with a great many men and indulged in poppers and ecstasy. However (he paused and when he continued, a tenderness could be detected in his voice), my life changed when I met Justin. Suddenly, I was going out only once or twice a week, and when I learned he was pregnant with my child (he stressed "pregnant" and "my child" to piss Lindsay off), I stopped going out and sleeping around altogether. (resolutely) I will never be perfect, but I always keep my promises, which is why I don't make them lightly. But I have promised to be faithful to Justin, and I asked him to sort of marry me. I intend to build a life with him and our child."

Justin gazed at Brian lovingly as he said this.

Judge Stanton was taken aback by the strength of Brian's conviction. After he recovered, he asked pointedly, "Mr. Kinney, do you love Justin?"

Brian didn't even blink. He stated clearly, "Yes, I do."

Justin wiped away a tear and kissed Brian's cheek. Brian smiled softly at the boy in response.

At this point, Lindsay lost control. She shouted, "That's a damn lie! Was it not you, Brian, who told me as recently as four months ago that you didn't believe in love, that you never wanted to settle down, and that you didn't think gay men could ever have a successful long-term relationship?"

Judge Stanton's eyes widened. He asked Brian, "Is this true?"

Justin tensed up and was on the edge of his seat waiting (figuratively, not literally) to hear how Brian would answer.

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth for a moment, but then nodded. "That's right. I never believed in love, monogamy, or marriage between gay men, that is…before I met Justin."

The judge actually smiled. It wasn't a grin by any means (he showed no teeth), but he really smiled.

Judge Stanton asked Mr. Pliny, "Would you like to cross-examine the witness?" but the lawyer again declined. Lindsay had done most of his job for him. Brian had done the rest.

Judge Stanton announced, "I think I've heard enough. Justin, not only have you managed to carve out a wonderful new life for yourself outside of your parents' home and, miraculously, with no support from or contact with your family and beginning with nothing except the kindness of a stranger, but you have also taught a jaded playboy to love. For both, you should be commended. I wish you the best of luck and leave you with the solemn hope that you one day pursue your planned studies at the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts."

Justin smiled brightly. "I will, your Honor."

Brian's face remained impassive, but his eyes were bright.

Judge Stanton nodded. "Justin Taylor's emancipation request is hereby granted." He signed the necessary document and handed it to the bailiff, who, in turn, handed it to Mr. Pliny. Then, the judge banged his gavel.

"Court dismissed."

Justin hugged Brian tight, and, then, both he and Justin shook hands with Mr. Pliny. On their way out of the courtroom, Jennifer Taylor called softly, "Justin…"

Justin stopped for a moment and looked at her sadly, but then turned, took Brian's hand, and walked away. He might one day forgive her for allowing his father to send him out into the world with nothing and perhaps even for supporting his father and Lindsay in their attempt to separate him from Brian, the father of his baby girl, but not today.


	12. Week 15

Brian was a little nervous, though he'd never admit it. The doctor had suggested that Justin get some exercise, in part, to soothe the aches of pregnancy with some endorphins and, in part, to help boost Justin's diminished energy levels. Brian had enthusiastically supported the idea, well, as enthusiastically as he got. Justin had fallen into the habit of staring at his naked form in the mirror every morning, sometimes for thirty minutes at a stretch. Each time, he scrunched his nose (very cutely). But of course, the nose scrunch signified displeasure. Brian thought it best to nip his fiancé's insecurity in the bud, if possible, and, if not, to continually beat it back.

So here they were. At the gym. One of Brian's former haunts. He did still come occasionally, but he didn't cum while here. He hadn't in almost three months. In fact, he usually brought Mikey and sometimes Emmy Lou and dead man walking to ward off tricks. But he'd never brought Justin here. Knowing that Brian had once been a manwhore was one thing, but seeing all the looks former tricks and hopefuls would shoot him, well, that was another story altogether. Plus, even though Brian had made a lot of progress on the whole 'relationship' front, his progress had yet to be tested in such a manner.

Brian glanced at Justin and couldn't help smiling (though he tried to hide it). He was as optimistic and innocent as ever, walking by Brian's side through the gym with a bright smile on his face. But…he hadn't wedged himself under Brian's arm (with his head resting on Brian's chest), as he was wont to do when they were 'about.' Maybe Justin was more aware of the significance of this visit than Brian imagined.

Brian stopped in the center of the main room and made a sweeping gesture. "So Sunshine, what do you feel like doing?"

Justin looked around and said, "Ummm…" as he tried to decide.

Unfortunately, Justin's nose took this moment to start bleeding again. The doctor had said that it was the result of increased blood flow from the pregnancy. Brian frowned and reached inside the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out some Kleenex. The increased blood flow gave Justin permanently flushed skin (what Debbie called "a glow"). Brian didn't care for that term, but whatever it was, it was fucking hot!

Justin's smile faded. "Shit! Am I bleeding again?"

Brian just nodded. Justin took the tissue, dabbed at his nose, and then tilted his head back.

Without even thinking, Brian began to do what he always did when this happened, that is, he started rubbing Justin's lower back.

A tall buff man approached (from behind Justin and thus did not see his quite prominent belly), nodding and staring hungrily at Brian. The last time Brian had seen him, he was kneeling in front of Brian eagerly, but unskillfully sucking his cock.

Of course, once the former trick realized that Brian was rubbing someone else's back and that that person was pregnant, the man scoffed, "This isn't the hospital maternity ward. Maybe you should take the ball and chain elsewhere."

Justin stiffened, but said nothing.

Brian smiled, but his eyes glinted dangerously. "The ball and chain, as you have so artfully named him, so original, by the way, has more right to be here than you do. With your short skinny cock, your subpar cock-sucking skills, and your flat ass, I doubt you're getting much play. Why bother with a gym membership at all, least of all here?"

The man glared at Brian and muttered, "Fuck you, Brian," but then stormed off when Brian replied (with a big grin), "Maybe in your wet dreams. I wouldn't even let you jerk me off. Complete waste of time."

Justin leaned his head back forward (the bleeding had stopped) and smiled smugly.

Brian chuckled. "And what are you smiling about, Sunshine? You'd better be prepared to put your mouth where your sense of superiority is. It's been so long since you last sucked me off that I can't even remember it…was it good, bad, great, terrible…hard to say…"

Justin giggled and retorted indignantly, "It was only a few hours ago!"

Brian nodded slowly, a serious expression on his face. "I know."

Then he tilted his head and smirked. He drawled, "Why don't you refresh my memory?"

Justin smiled at Brian seductively and replied, "Sure. Right here?"

Brian laughed and pulled Justin (by the hand) toward the locker room. "Let's get changed and hit the sauna. I do some of my best work there…"

***************

After Justin had refreshed Brian's memory in the sauna (and Brian had returned the favor), Justin had swum a few laps in the pool (albeit at a very slow crawl) and taken a shower. Now he was dressing. Brian was waiting for him in the gym proper, talking to Mikey, who'd shown up while Justin was swimming.

Suddenly, two men walked into the locker room and headed to the next aisle to change. They hadn't seen Justin, so they chatted with abandon, not realizing that anyone could hear them.

"Did you see who he was with?"

Justin had finished dressing and was about to leave when one of the two men said, "Yeah! What a joke! Some pregnant kid."

Justin stiffened.

"Well, with the way he plowed through men, literally and figuratively, you knew it had to happen sooner or later."

Both men laughed. Justin frowned and sat down on the bench.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't expect Brian to be the type to do the responsible thing."

"I heard that he was an orphan or something. He must pity the kid."

"I suppose. Almost impossible to imagine Brian being even that kind. I feel a little sorry for Brian. I mean, he was always a selfish asshole, but, now, he's saddled with a boyfriend and a baby."

"Boyfriend? It's worse than that. Didn't you see the ring on his finger? Brian's going to marry him."

"How the hell did I miss that? Holy shit!"

"Yup. Now Brian has to buy a house and probably pay for his soon-to-be husband's college tuition. He's going to be knee-deep in bills, home-cooked meals, and diapers in short order. He can kiss his freedom goodbye."

"Can you imagine fucking just one person for the rest of your life?"

"Fuck no!"

"Me, either."

"Poor Brian."

"Fuck that! The bastard got what was coming to him."

"Maybe…"

Just then, the door swung open, and Brian entered.

The two men giggled and watched him curiously, but did not resume their chat.

Brian measured up the two men in the blink of an eye, scowled (neither of them would have been worth fucking, though, before he'd become monogamous, he might have let them suck him off), and then looked around searching for Justin. He smiled softly when his eyes finally met Justin's, which, of course, the two men did not miss. They both raised their eyebrows, almost comically, and exchanged a potent glance. They peeked around the corner to see what or who could put a smile on his face, but quickly retreated when they saw who it was.

One man whispered to the other, "The fiancé!"

They gathered their belongings as fast as they could and hightailed it out of there.

Brian looked back for a moment when he heard the men leave, but then turned to face Justin once more.

Grinning, he asked, "What's the holdup? You look like you're all ready to go."

Justin hadn't noticed Brian. What he'd overheard had left him in a daze. Justin was no fool. Brian was as hot as ever, but now, he was off the market, even for a one-night stand. That was bound to make people jealous and critical of the only person who was allowed to fuck or be fucked by Brian, especially after the moderate PDA they'd shown in the sauna. And his recent experience with Lindsay had proven just how cruel and conniving people could be when they were jealous.

But still…

Brian sat next to Justin and waved his hand in front of Justin's face, trying to get his attention. After a few moments, he finally succeeded.

Justin smiled weakly. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little out of it."

Brian chuckled. "You must be a little high from the swimming…endorphins and all that."

Justin nodded. "Probably."

Brian studied Justin's face closely, so closely, in fact, that Justin blushed a little and asked defensively, "What?"

Truth be told, Brian wasn't convinced that the swimming was the cause of Justin's spaceyness, so he was trying to read the boy, but he wasn't about to reveal that. Instead, he pulled a small bottle of lotion of his pocket and applied some to Justin's cheeks (his skin had been much dryer lately because of the pregnancy).

Justin smiled at first, but when the implications of that attentive act hit him, he frowned and moved out of Brian's reach. Then he grabbed the bottle out of Brian's hand and snapped, "You don't have to do that! I am perfectly capable of putting lotion on myself.

Brian was a little taken aback. Justin's mood swings did not typically involve anger, not at him anyway. When Justin observed the look on Brian's face, he shook his head. "I'm sorry. Must be the pregnancy hormones."

Justin reminded himself that Brian never did anything he didn't want to do, but after what the men had said, he wasn't entirely sure. Did Brian pity him? Or were the men completely off base…saying whatever would make them feel better about Brian now being off the market? Justin would need to ask Daphne. He couldn't trust his intuition for something like this. Not with all the hormones tearing through his veins. For now, Justin would let the matter rest, pretending that he hadn't overheard the two men's conversation, and just enjoy whatever attention Brian lavished on him.

Brian replied softly, "No need to apologize, Sunshine. Come on. We'd better go if we want to make it to Deb's in time for dinner."

Justin smiled brightly at that.

Brian laughed. "I should have known that all I had to do to get you moving was mention food.

Justin blushed and let Brian lead him outside.

A/N: The dinner they are going to is not Sunday dinner, just a meal Vic made and invited them to. The next part will begin with the weekly family meal...so you'll see the consequences of Lindsay's actions at the hearing as well as Lindsay herself next time.


	13. Week 16

It was Sunday evening. Brian and Mikey were standing on Debbie's back porch, while Justin was sitting in the kitchen chatting with Debbie as she finished dinner.

After an uncomfortable silence, at least for Mikey, he asked carefully, "Have you heard what people are saying about you?"

Brian turned to look at Mikey, but did not reply at first. He simply stared at the man for a long moment, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Then he said flatly, "You seem to know. Why not save the guessing game and just tell me?"

Mikey fidgeted. "Uh…ok. They're saying…that you're whipped. That that kid, Justin, has you wrapped around his little finger. You've become a laughingstock!" His voice had increased in volume as he continued. He was nearly shouting at the end.

Brian simply stared at Mikey coldly for several minutes, saying nothing. Mikey began fidgeting even more than before. Then Brian nodded slowly.

With no indication whatsoever in his voice what he was thinking or feeling, he replied, "I see. So I embarrass you now?"

Mikey's eyes shot open. He cried, "No! No, I didn't mean that…"

Brian interjected flatly, "…just that I'm not your hero anymore…"

Mikey didn't answer immediately, so Brian continued, "Well, that's good. I've been telling you forever that the hero worship was getting old."

Mike complained, "Brian…"

But Brian couldn't hear him. He smiled tightly and walked back into the house, leaving his best friend behind.

When Brian reached the kitchen, he saw Justin sitting at the table happily eating a huge sundae.

Brian laughed. "Deb, you're serving sundaes for dinner tonight?"

Deb patted Brian's head. "Only for Justin."

"Ah."

Justin, who had thus far been too interested in his sundae to look up, suddenly thrust a spoonful of chocolate ice cream (with caramel on top) at Brian.

He offered excitedly, "Here. Try it. It's delicious!"

Brian just stared at him in amusement.

He cajoled, "Come on…one bite won't kill you…"

Brian chuckled and opened his mouth. Justin smiled brightly, but when Brian licked the spoon, his smile disappeared, and his eyes became cloudy with desire. He unconsciously licked his lips.

Then it was Brian's turn to smile, though it was more complacent than bright.

Deb's voice rang in the air, breaking the spell. "Come on you two. Stop making bedroom eyes at each other. We're gonna eat soon!"

Justin giggled. "_Bedroom eyes_? What's next? Making whoopee?"

Debbie smiled but then unexpectedly smacked Justin in the head. "Don't get smart, kid."

Justin rubbed the affected area and frowned. Brian just laughed.

But the laughter died on his lips when Lindsay and Mel walked in.

Justin shot Brian an alarmed look. Brian smiled a soft smile and kissed Justin's kips gently. "It's all good, Sunshine."

Then he quickly retrieved their jackets. As he helped Justin into his, he noted, "It's a good thing you already got your sundae."

Justin couldn't help but smile. Even in uncomfortable situations like this, Brian was so thoughtful. Debbie finally noticed that something was amiss when Brian took Justin's hand and led him toward the door.

Debbie nearly shrieked, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Brian looked at the munchers coldly. "Anywhere they aren't."

Debbie's eyes widened. She was too shocked to speak.

"What did I do?" Lindsay inquired innocently.

Brian shot Lindsay an icy glare. For a moment, it looked as though he might strike her. But instead, he asked incredulously, his voice like acid, "What did you do? You have got to be fucking kidding me! First, you try to feed Justin a line of bullshit, telling him that I can't be counted on and that having the baby would ruin his chances of being an artist and going to college. All in an effort to get Justin to promise to let you and Mel adopt our child."

Debbie gasped. "Lindsay, you didn't!"

Emmett, Ted, and Vic, who had been chatting in the living room, turned toward the yelling, their eyes wide.

Lindsay just shrugged.

That caused Emmett to gasp.

Brian added, "Then you send someone to my office, hoping to convince Justin that I was cheating on him."

Lindsay's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you didn't think I knew about that, did you? But the cherry on the crappy friend sundae has to be your unethical use of Mel's status as a lawyer to learn about Justin's emancipation hearing, inform Justin's parents, bring them there, and then testify against me!"

Mel nearly snapped her neck, so quickly did she turn back to look at Lindsay. "You swore you wouldn't!"

Lindsay ignored Mel. Mel was so furious that she turned bright red and stormed out. Lindsay didn't even watch her leave.

Instead, she pleaded with Brian, "I did it for your own good and Justin's."

He hissed, "How the fuck do you figure that?"

Lindsay exclaimed, "The baby is a result of a broken condom! You two didn't even really know each other when you conceived! You have never even wanted to be anyone's boyfriend, let alone a husband and a full-time father!"

Justin flinched as though he'd been struck. Brian held Justin's hand a little tighter, but glared at Mikey, who'd followed Brian inside a few minutes after he'd left the back porch.

"How does she even know about the wedding, Mikey?"

Mikey looked away guiltily.

Lindsay brought everyone's attention back to her by stating, "You may have good genes, but you don't have it in you to be a good husband or a good dad. Why ruin your life and Justin's pretending to be something you're not? You believe in fucking, not love. (It was Brian's turn to flinch.) How many times have you said that? Why not just admit what's really going on here?"

Brian smiled, but his eyes were black with rage. He asked, apparent amusement in his voice, "And what, pray tell, is that?"

Lindsay declared, "You don't love Justin or that baby! And you don't want to be a family man. They are albatrosses around your neck, bringing you down."

Brian growled, "That's enough, Lindsay."

Debbie chastised, "Lindsay Peterson! Do you hear the crap that's coming out of your mouth?"

Lindsay yelled, "I'm only telling it like it is! They will ruin all your career plans and cramp your style, Brian! You'll be miserable, and, consequently, you'll make them miserable! Do them both a favor and let them go."

More loudly, Brian growled, "I said that's enough!"

Everyone just stared at Brian (well except Justin, who was looking despondently at the floor). For a moment, Lindsay looked scared.

In an even voice, Brian continued, "You don't know anything."

Justin raised his eyes until they met Brian's. Brian's look softened for a moment before he turned back to Lindsay and continued, an edge in his voice, "I do love Justin (Emmett gasped and placed his hands on his mouth) and our daughter, Cleo. (Emmett tilted his head and awwed; Justin was beaming and blushing.) Maybe I wouldn't have asked Justin to marry me if I hadn't knocked him up, but that doesn't mean I don't want to marry him. Even with a baby on the way, I didn't have to propose. I proposed because there is no one on this earth other than him that I want to be with."

Ted, Vic, Debbie, and Lindsay gaped at Brian, but Emmett was smiling.

"And as for Justin and Cleo ruining my life…that's bullshit. My life didn't really start until they were in it!"

Emmett, Debbie, and Justin all had glistening eyes. Lindsay glowered.

Then Brian started to lead Justin out, but Debbie stopped him, placing a hand on his chest.

"No, Brian. You and Justin stay. Lindsay, you should go."

Lindsay stammered, "But…uh….Debbie…"

Debbie boomed, "I said go! Anyone who would do the things you've done, not just to Brian, but to a young man in unfortunate circumstances and a child…(a child!) isn't welcome here."

Lindsay looked around the room. She gaped and shook her head when her glance was met with icy glares everywhere.

She exclaimed helplessly, "No one else can see how wrong this is?"

She screamed in frustration and ran out the door.

The moment the door shut, everyone crowded around Brian and Justin, asking various questions: "You're having a girl?" "How did you come up with Cleo? What a pretty name!" etc.

Brian, seeing how overwhelmed Justin was by this attention, drew him into his arms and kissed his neck.

He asked half in amusement and half in impatience, "Can we save the 20 questions for later? I have a pregnant fiancé who's probably hungry, even starving."

As he guided Justin to the table, he inquired a little more softly, "But then you always are, aren't you, Sunshine?"

Justin muttered, "Not always…just, you know, a lot…"

Everyone (except Justin) burst out laughing.


	14. Week 17

For Justin, the world had become much more surreal than he ever imagined it could be. Cleo was growing (of course); in fact, she'd doubled in size in the last two weeks alone, and that simple fact had sent Justin's world to spinning on a different axis. She was pushing into his abdomen, putting pressure on his bladder, which sent him running to the bathroom what seemed like a million times a day. Another unfortunate side effect of her growth spurt was a shift in his center of gravity, so he sometimes had difficulty maintaining his balance. On top of that, he constantly struggled to find a comfortable position when sitting or lying down and was desperately afraid that he'd develop stretch marks.

One positive side effect was, ironically, being woken up frequently during the night by his now overactive bladder, for this caused him to remember his dreams. Somehow, they also seemed more vivid. The doctor had told him that this was likely the effect of hormones, which had transformed Justin into a whirl of ever-changing and often conflicting emotions. Another was, as Brian had coined it, Cleo's emerging wiggliness.

But through the chaos that was now Justin's usual physical and emotional state of being, Brian loomed large, quickly becoming Justin's mainstay, protector of his sanity. Brian rubbed cocoa butter on Justin's belly every night to prevent stretch marks, caught Justin whenever he wobbled (usually by wrapping his strong arms around him, one around his waist and one over his shoulder), and, to achieve the seemingly impossible (making Justin comfortable) arranged and rearranged pillows and blankets on, around, and even through Justin, as though he were a budding neoexpressionist and Justin, the center of his master work.

Even more surprising, Brian jumped whenever Cleo sent butterflies aflutter or bubbles afloat in Justin's belly (so much like the way he had made Justin feel that first day and every day thereafter), leaping and bounding across the loft in an attempt to catch her rare, fleeting performances, rubbed Justin's belly gently whenever it was within reach, and continued to speak to the baby, more now that his secret was out and he didn't have to wait until Justin was sleeping. Of course, Brian and Cleo still had midnight daddy-daughter chats, but less often.

********

Brian and Justin were walking through the park. They'd started doing that every evening. Justin still hadn't told Brian about what he'd overheard at the gym. After last week's Sunday dinner, he was relatively sure that those men were way off base, but he just couldn't bring himself to return. Not while his hormones were making him crazy. So Justin had told Brian a half-truth. He told him he'd read that walking was much better exercise for pregnant people, which was true, but he'd claimed that was the reason he no longer wished to go to the gym, which was a lie. He hated not being completely honest, but he much preferred that to appearing pathetic in Brian's eyes.

Brian had simply accepted Justin's wish not to return and the reason he gave. Justin thought that the man had done so a little too easily, but he was so relieved (in general, but especially where the pregnancy was concerned, Brian was a bit of a control freak; the sheer amount of water the man made Justin drink was case in point) that he'd let it go.

Truth be told, Brian was glad that Justin would rather not return to the gym. He was happy with the ways his life had changed, but, as much as he hated to admit it, all the gossiping bothered him. It was bad enough that Mikey wouldn't shut up about the talk floating around Liberty Avenue. He didn't need to hear it firsthand. Plus, Justin was extremely sensitive to stress and had plenty of potential sources without possibly becoming aware of the people pointing and whispering behind his back.

The gossipers would have had a field day if they'd seen Brian and Justin on their evening walks, for Brian always held Justin's hand, occasionally running his finger lightly over Justin's engagement ring. And tonight, Brian had caught sight of an ice cream vendor a ways down the path. So he'd suggested that Justin enjoy the street musicians playing while he made a call. Of course, that was just a pretext for him to sneak over to the vendor so he could surprise Justin with some ice cream.

On his way back, holding two cones with two scoops each of peach frozen yogurt, he saw Justin talking to a fiddler. The musician looked filthy and scruffy. Normally, Brian wouldn't give such a person a second glance, but Justin was looking at a CD while they chatted, sort of peeking up at him and blushing. Brian was suddenly experiencing dark urges (drop the cones and kick the living shit out of that leering beggar, turn and leave in search of a hot piece of ass to fuck into next week, etc.). But instead, Brian set his jaw and continued to walk toward Justin.

When Justin saw Brian approaching, he smiled so brightly that it seemed the sun had backtracked and was again shining overhead. Brian relaxed a bit and responded with a half-smile. Then Justin, without looking, set the CD back onto the make-shift table the fiddler had set up and walked toward Brian. Brian assumed Justin was coming for the frozen yogurt, so his eyes widened a little in surprise when Justin threw his arms around Brian's neck and cried, "You went for ice cream cones? You are sooo sweet!" The fiddler fumed.

Once Brian had recovered from shock, he grinned and growled in Justin's ear, "Not by a long shot, Sunshine. I just want to see your lips around one of these. I want to watch as you slowly draw your tongue along its surface."

Justin flushed, and his cock hardened. He replied in a voice husky with desire, "Fuck the ice cream. I'd much rather wrap my lips around your hard, leaking cock."

Justin didn't have to tell Brian twice. He ditched the cones, took Justin by the hand, and quickly led him to a secluded part of the park, but only after smiling at the now gaping fiddler. Justin immediately pushed Brian up against a tree, dropped to his knees, and freed Brian's cock. He sucked on the tip, gently at first, but then much harder, eliciting a moan from Brian. Then he began licking and sucking on the shaft sideways, as though Brian's cock were an ice cream cone. Finally, he deepthroated it.

Brian threaded his fingers through Justin's silky blond hair and watched, rapt, as Justin bobbed his head back and forth, drawing the entire length of Brian's cock into his hot wet mouth each time, sliding his plump cherry pink lips over his shaft. "Fuck. Those lips," Brian thought. That was about the only thought he could manage at the moment. Soon he was cumming. He almost got hard again watching Justin swallowing eagerly and then licking his lips and Brian's shaft to be sure he'd gotten it all.

Once Brian had zipped up, he pulled Justin into his arms and asked, "So what were you and that fiddler talking about?"

Justin replied absently (Brian relaxed almost completely at this point), "Violin music. I thought classical might be good for Cleo's development."

Even though Justin's interest seemed innocent, Brian couldn't get the image of Justin peeking up at the fiddler and blushing out of his head. He decided he needed to nip this in the bud, so he admitted, "Actually, any soft complex music is good for Cleo. I've been working on a compilation…"

Justin cut Brian off with a passionate kiss. He breathed, "I fucking love you, Brian Kinney!"

Brian hesitated for a moment, but then surprised Justin by replying softly, "And I love you, Justin Taylor."

Justin smiled, a smile that was much more radiant than the sun. At any hour.


	15. Week 18

Brian and Justin were walking down Liberty Avenue holding hands on their way to the diner for Sunday breakfast. This was quickly becoming a weekly ritual, as Justin's morning sickness had finally disappeared a few weeks before. Outside the diner, a drag queen wearing a long brown wig had set up a table and was reading tarot cards for passersby. Brian and Justin didn't notice her at first, but when they moved to enter the diner, she called out to them, "Would you like a tarot card reading?"

They both looked up in surprise, Brian frowning and Justin smiling. Justin read the sign hanging from the edge of the small table: "Mysterious Marilyn." Before Brian could stop him, Justin sat in one of the two chairs she had set out for customers and replied, "I'd love a tarot reading."

Brian sighed, but then sat in the other chair.

Mysterious Marilyn directed Justin to shuffle the tarot cards and then asked him what he would like to know.

Justin furrowed his brow as he pondered this. Finally, he shrugged and responded, "I don't know. Could you do a reading without a question?"

Mysterious Marilyn smiled. "But of course. Sometimes it's good to simply listen to what the universe has to say to you."

Then she took the deck from Justin and laid out ten cards one after the other: the lovers, the empress, the emperor, the tower, death, the moon, the chariot, the hanged man, the hermit, and the world. She flinched when she placed the tower card on the table. It depicted a burning tower and the bodies of people who had fallen from it lying broken on the ground.

Justin looked at her anxiously and asked, "Do you see something bad?"

In a trembling voice, she replied, "Yes. Something dreadful."

Justin paled and then jumped a little when Brian, eyes blazing, barked, "That's enough. Let's go, Justin."

Brian stood and tried to pull Justin to his feet, but he wouldn't budge.

He looked up at Brian with pleading eyes. After a few moments of hesitation, Brian sat down again.

Mysterious Marilyn smiled and pointed to the lovers. "This indicates a passionate union. I'm assuming that that's you two together."

Justin smiled shyly and nodded.

"The empress signifies fertility."

Justin smiled and ran his hands over his belly.

Mysterious Marilyn sighed. "The next four, those are the cards that have me worried. Taken together, the emperor, the tower, death, and the moon suggest that you have already suffered some turmoil, turmoil that you have unsuccessfully tried to control, but that more is on the way. Sudden, irrevocable disaster and profound loss. Worse yet, the moon represents obscured vision, so you won't see it coming."

Brian reached over to Justin, unclenched Justin's fist, and took Justin's hand in his, squeezing it gently. Justin relaxed a bit.

Mysterious Marilyn added, in a much brighter voice, "But there is hope. The chariot indicates that this disaster can be avoided. The next two cards tell you how. That is the hanged man, or sacrifice, and the hermit, which signifies, among other things, isolation.

Justin repeated slowly, "Isolation?"

Mysterious Marilyn nodded. "You won't have any idea what this threat is…who poses a danger to you. What is at stake is great and so is the sacrifice necessary to protect her…"

Justin's eyes widened. "Did you say her?"

Marilyn nodded. "The spirits tell me that you're having a baby girl and that she is what you stand to lose if you do nothing."

Justin gasped.

Mysterious Marilyn patted Justin's hand, the one Brian wasn't holding, and smiled. "But if you make the necessary sacrifice, you will be given the world."

She pointed to the final card. "Fulfillment. Prosperity. Completeness."

"What is the sacrifice?"

"The two of you need to leave everything else behind for a time. Until the baby is born. You must leave without telling anyone where you are going, for the danger lies here, with someone you already know. Someone you wouldn't expect."

Justin swallowed hard and turned to face Brian. His expression was dark, but he no longer appeared skeptical and angry. In fact, he looked scared…yet determined.

*******

After Mysterious Marilyn's reading, Brian and Justin started walking. They walked right past the diner (suddenly, neither of them was hungry) and kept going, with no destination in mind. They'd been walking for ten minutes before either of them spoke. Finally, Justin burst out, "I know what you're going to say."

Brian looked over at Justin and quirked an eyebrow.

Justin continued headlong, "You think tarot readings are bullshit and that we should just forget what Marilyn said. That you refuse to let your decisions be guided by a bunch of new age hooey."

Brian just blinked.

Justin added, talking faster and faster, at pace with his growing fear, "She knew we're having a girl, and, I know, that hasn't been confirmed yet, but I can just feel it. Somehow, I just know our baby is a girl. Just like I know that Marilyn is right on. I mean, we've had nothing but turmoil since we found out that I was pregnant. It's not hard to believe that more is coming. Who knows what Lindsay might be cooking up? And all those men at the gym…they despise me. They hate that I'm pregnant with your child. That we're engaged. They think I'm ruining your life…"

Brian stopped dead in his tracks, tilted his head, and asked, "Men at the gym?"

Justin's eyes widened when he realized what he'd said, what he'd let slip. He tried to play it off as nothing by shaking his head, continuing to walk, and shifting gears. More softly, he said, "But even if Marilyn is wrong, where Cleo is concerned, we shouldn't take any chances."

Brian had started walking again, so he was right next to Justin when he nodded and replied, "I agree."

Justin stopped walking and turned to argue, crying, "But Brian…" when what Brian had actually said sunk in. He asked, "You agree?"

Brian nodded. "Nothing is more important to me than keeping you and Cleo safe."

The intensity of the look in Brian's eyes and his solemn tone took Justin aback. He stared at Brian wide eyed for a moment and then swallowed hard and licked his lips.

Brian stepped closer, slid his arms around Justin's waist, kissed his lips gently, and then nudged his nose. He breathed, "I want this. Chaos and all." After a long pause, he added, "I want you. I want us." As he uttered the last word, he drew his fingers lightly over Justin's belly.

Justin was mesmerized. He just gazed into Brian's eyes, speechless. Brian caressed Justin's cheeks and then sent his lips crashing down onto Justin's, kissing him with such passion that he almost knocked Justin over. Justin held onto Brian's arms to keep himself upright and kissed him back with just as much fire.

After a few minutes, their necking became chaster, but somehow more intimate. Brian placed tender kisses on Justin's lips and Justin nibbled on Brian's gently. Brian rubbed his cheek against Justin's and Justin buried his face in Brian's neck. They nibbled, pecked, and rubbed, all the while holding hands.

Suddenly, someone honked a car horn angrily. Brian looked up and caught sight of destiny, though he wouldn't have used that word. He pointed, directing Justin to look behind him. They'd unwittingly stopped in front of a travel agency and were standing right next to a four-foot poster depicting a cozy cabin (smoke coming out of the chimney, fluffy snowflakes falling, and all) surrounded by what the poster called "pristine Vermont wilderness." A smaller photograph was inset (near the bottom). It featured the same cabin, but now surrounded by trees dressed in autumn yellows, reds, and oranges. A stream bubbled merrily beside it. Justin looked back at Brian and smiled brightly. The cabin was perfect. It was early October now. They could enjoy both fall and winter there as they awaited Cleo's due time (early-mid February).

Brian grinned and pulled Justin back the way they had come.

Confused, Justin inquired, "Where are we going?"

Brian looked at Justin as though he'd just asked what color the sky was. "Uh…home to pack…"

Justin shook his head. "Right. Of course. Well, let's go…"

Soon he was pulling Brian along. Brian couldn't help but chuckle (as much at himself as Justin). He'd never admit it, but he loved seeing his Sunshine happy. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. He told himself that calling Justin "his Sunshine" didn't make him a lesbian if no one was there to hear it.


	16. Week 19

Brian and Justin had decided not to leave until the next morning. They planned to drive to the southern edge of Vermont and then north, taking whatever roads seemed interesting or otherwise appealing, stopping only when "it felt right" to find semi-permanent lodging.

Brian had decided the night before that they should go completely incognito, in part, because it was fun, but mostly because he wasn't sure from where or whom the threat to Justin and Cleo, if real, would come. If Lindsay were in any way involved, he had no idea what resources of Mel's she could exploit. So he dug up his old fake id from college, a good fake, made sure that Justin had his, and hid their real ids and his credit cards and ATM card in a lock box (to bring with them) he happened to have. Inside, he also placed thirty-five thousand dollars in cash. He'd been able to withdraw ten grand the day before and that morning without the bank's needing to report it, and, long ago, he'd stashed fifteen grand in the loft for emergencies. They intended to spend the next four or five months in some small town, far from major cities, so Brian figured that the inhabitants of such a place, happy to receive any kind of tourism revenue, wouldn't ask too many questions if he paid for everything in cash.

Rather than taking the jeep, Brian had called in a favor from an old fuck buddy from college, the only person he'd fucked besides his gym teacher, Justin, and Lindsay whose name he knew, and probably the only person with whom he'd developed a friendship that Lindsay didn't know. After all, his fuck buddy pre-dated his "transitional period," when he was still questioning whether he was gay, during which he'd met Lindsay. Fortunately, they still spoke once in a blue moon, and Brian had, a few years ago, cosigned a loan for him when he opened a small gym. So he was happy to accompany Brian to a branch of a small rental car company located in a rural area in the outskirts of Pittsburgh, next to a Greyhound station, the largest bus terminal within a 50-mile radius.

Once there, Brian presented his fake id and told the agent that his friend had offered to let him use his credit card to pay for the rental, since he didn't have one. The agent, a young woman, sweet but plain and a little overweight, first informed Brian that company policy strictly forbade her from fulfilling his request, but soon relented (he'd told her that her name, Georgette, was beautiful in his sexy drawl and had raked his eyes hungrily over her body as though she were Justin. She had blushed a deep crimson and immediately did as he'd asked, never looking him in the eye after that).

Brian's former fuck buddy didn't ask any questions, well, except one: wanna fuck? To maintain friendly relations with the man without cheating on Justin, Brian had said that he'd love to, but he was still recovering from syphilis and had been instructed by his doctor to avoid sexual relations of any kind for forty-eight hours. Thus, by the end of the two-hour-long early morning errand, Brian had procured a rental car that no one could trace to him or Justin.

Brian then purchased himself a latte and Justin a very large cup of dark roast decaf and headed back to the loft. When he arrived, Justin and Cleo were waiting for him, the bags just inside the building door. Justin did a double take when he saw Brian pull up in a dark blue Ford Taurus, but then ran up to the car. The rental seemed so unlike Brian, so…mediocre, but nondescript was what they were going for. Justin was really enjoying the spy game thus far, particularly being Grant Dickens (the silly name Brian had chosen for his id, meaning "big dick"). Brian had long ago chosen Rex Connor for himself, as it roughly translated to "King Wolf," the biggest of all the big dogs. Justin jumped in, well, as much as someone who is nearly five months pregnant can and exclaimed, "Ooo! Thanks for the coffee, Brian!"

Brian, who had just finished placing their bags in the trunk, approached the front passenger door, opened it, and leaned in, chastising Justin, "That's Rex to you, Grant."

Justin giggled, but stopped when Brian brushed his lips against Justin's, temporarily depriving him of the ability to breathe. Then, as Brian buckled him up, he pressed his lips firmly against Justin's and thrust his tongue into Justin's mouth. Justin, who'd, unhappily, been awake for almost three hours without being fucked, sucked, rimmed, or fondled by his fiancé, immediately threw his arms around Brian's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back eagerly, even desperately. After a few minutes of frantic kissing, Brian broke away, gently nudged Justin's nose, and then stood erect (in more ways than one). Huskily, he declared, "No fucking yet, Sunshine."

Then more evenly, "Not until we've been on the road a while. We have an eight- or nine-hour drive before we even reach the southern edge of Vermont," which was, ironically, near Shaftsbury.

Justin pouted for a couple of minutes, but was all smiles again when Brian slipped his hand into Justin's after starting the car and, with his one free hand, steering it into the right lane.

********

Justin's bladder was now filled to capacity. He'd put off asking Brian to stop because he was embarrassed. Running to the bathroom every ten minutes at the loft or Ryder was one thing, but, here, Justin felt as though he were on display. Brian would know exactly how much a freak of nature pregnancy had made him.

Justin rubbed his belly and sighed. His pregnancy constantly threatened to kill the romance in their relationship. He was so glad that the morning sickness was over. He felt ridiculous trying to drown out the sounds of his retching, but he couldn't bear the thought of Brian becoming less and less attracted to him. So, when the deceptively named morning sickness struck at night, Justin would hit the stereo's on button on the way to the bathroom. When it struck in the morning, he'd turn on the shower. Fortunately, the shower had great water pressure. That actually did a lot to dampen the sounds of his vomiting.

Justin tried to mask his other gastrointestinal difficulties in much the same way. Brian was probably starting to think that he'd knocked up a neo-hippie with the sheer amount and variety of incense Justin purchased at street fairs and boutiques (and now with his insistence that they take a tarot reading seriously). He'd told Brian that the incense was his attempt at relaxation through aromatherapy, and, in truth, that was a great side effect, but never Justin's primary motivation. Justin would have been happy to know that Brian had been so relieved that he was exploring different solutions to his very real stress problem that he never thought anything of it.

Justin sometimes wished he could be more laidback; he felt silly trying to pretend that he didn't have bodily functions. He was, after all, a man. Culturally speaking, men were "allowed" to be gross. And Justin and Brian both enjoyed some aspects of that grossness. Seeing the other sweaty and filthy was a turn on for both, both eagerly swallowed the other's cum, and both enjoyed rimming and being rimmed…but…Brian spent at least one-third of their shared showers washing Justin's ass. Was that foreplay? Or did Brian prefer to rim Justin when he was squeaky clean? Justin didn't know.

On top of that, Justin could never get a certain scene from Reality Bites out of his head, the one where Vickie, Janeane Garofalo's character, says that the romance is dead when you start leaving the bathroom door open. Romance and sexual attraction were tenuous; the smallest thing could end both, and without warning. Everyone had "deal breakers," and, often, people didn't know what they were until they saw their lover doing whatever it was for the first time. Plus…Justin's body was doing and experiencing a great many things Brian might never understand. Then again, even if he did understand, that might not prevent Brian from being permanently turned off by some pregnancy-related bodily function when it happened to Justin.

Finally, his need to urinate more urgent than it had ever been, he squeaked out, "Could we stop? I have to piss."

Brian turned to look at Justin. He hesitated for a moment, just staring at him, but then stated flatly, "We've only been on the road an hour."

Justin was already beyond humiliated, but he managed to feign a calm he didn't feel, replying lightly, "And your point is?"

Brian picked up his empty latte cup and tried to hand it to Justin.

Justin gaped at Brian. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Brian just smirked at him, continuing to hold the cup out.

Justin sat back in his seat and folded his arms. Then he snapped, "Next time you want your dick sucked, I'll be sure to direct you to the nearest crackwhore. After all, a mouth is a mouth. Just like a cup is a toilet…"

Brian chuckled. "Point taken, Sunshine."

He took the next exit.

_A/N: All details about Hollidaysburg are real except for my description of the Sunoco station. It's there, but I imagined what it might be like._

Brian and Justin stopped in Hollidaysburg, Pennsylvania, so Justin could use the bathroom. They followed Rte. 22 to Penn Street, which seemed to be the largest other road, if not the main drag, since it doubled as Rte. 36, and turned right. They passed Mulberry Street and Strawberry Alley, which gave them both a chuckle, before turning left onto Allegheny Street, a one-way road that looked like the Hollidaysburg analog of "Main Street," because Justin spotted a Sunoco a block or two down.

As Brian pulled into the Sunoco, Justin fidgeted uncomfortably, and not just because he had to piss like a racehorse. He saw pickup trucks aplenty, plaid of all colors everywhere he looked, red, yellow, green, and blue, and caps of diverse kinds advertising other gas stations, auto parts stores, machine shops, and even towing companies. Most of the men had bearded faces, and the women, unstyled hair in pony tails. He rubbed his belly protectively. He'd never felt so out of place in all his life. He was beginning to like the cup idea. But when he spotted a shot gun leaning up against the outside wall next to the door, he decided he no longer had to piss. In fact, he decided that the next time he'd need to piss would be in Vermont.

Brian glanced over at Justin, but then turned to face him when he saw his ashen countenance and wide eyes.

He asked, "You okay?"

Justin didn't answer.

"Sunshine?"

Suddenly, Justin turned to look at Brian, replying absently, "Huh?"

Brian chuckled. Then he repeated, "You okay?"

"Uh…I just realized that it was a false alarm. I don't have to go after all."

Brian scanned the pumps and the store front. Finally seeing what Justin saw, as well as Justin's hands, now both rubbing his belly protectively, he said, "Wait here. I'll get the bathroom key."

The second Brian exited the car, Justin engaged the auto locks. He shook his head and chuckled. He returned with not only the bathroom key, which was attached to a large wooden block, a foot long and six inches wide, on which "Men's" was crudely inscribed, but also a large red, yellow, and blue windbreaker that proudly displayed Sunoco's logo on the back and on the top right, above a pocket. He unlocked and opened his door and then sat inside the car. He handed Justin both the key and the windbreaker.

Puzzled by the latter, Justin inquired, "What's this for?"

"It's a disguise, so you'll fit in with the locals. I doubt they'll appreciate your fishnet shirt as much as I do."

Justin relaxed, smiling brightly. "Indeed they won't."

He slipped it on. He and Cleo were both swimming in it. No one would realize that he was pregnant. Feeling much more comfortable now, he grabbed the key and headed over to the men's bathroom. His smile disappeared, however, when he saw the inside. There was urine everywhere. On the seat, which was half pulled off, the floor, and, strangely, even on the sink. Even if he couldn't see the yellow drops and pools, he would have known they were there by the smell. Likewise, pieces of toilet paper of varying length littered the floor. Justin was afraid to even expose his cock, let alone touch anything. He held his breath and stepped closer. He grimaced when he saw the inside of the toilet. Someone had forgotten to flush. He used the wooden block to push the handle down, trying to focus on the handle and not look inside the toilet.

He cried, "Son of a bitch" when he saw that a courtesy flush was necessary. He looked directly in front of him (meaning to hold his eyes there the entire time), freed his cock faster than he ever had before, and read the writing on the wall ("Brigette sucks everybody's cock," "For a good time, call Rhonda 555-2234," "Dave wuz here," …) and studied the crude pictures it held (of penises with various epitaphs, e.g., "suck it," and a wide assortment of breasts). Once he was done, he again used the wooden block to flush the toilet and then burst out like he'd seen mutilated bodies in there. He only started breathing again once he was safely back in the car.

Brian raised an eyebrow, but Justin just shook his head and stated, "Don't ask. You don't want to know. I just hope, for your sake, that you don't need to piss."

He replied, "Nope" and then went to return the key.

When he exited the minimart, he was carrying a paper bag. Justin frowned when he noticed that a few girls about Justin's age (dressed in jean miniskirts and crop tops, slathered in cheap makeup, and adorned with silver-hooped earrings and bracelets), a couple of plump middle-aged women (dressed in pastel long-sleeved cotton shirts and slacks), and one man (in a tight black T-shirt and jeans) were eying Brian hungrily.

However, Justin's jealousy was soon forgotten when Brian handed him the paper bag. He was delighted to discover that it held junk food (rice crispy treats, honey-roasted peanuts, a few caramello bars, two varieties of trail mix, ridged cheddar and sour cream potato chips, his favorite, and a bottle of caffeine-free Dr. Pepper), anti-bacterial liquid soap that didn't require water (Justin smiled at this and thought happily, "Brian thinks of everything!"), and a couple of brochures about Hollidaysburg.

Allegheny Street was a one way, so Brian turned right onto Union Street instead of continuing down. He stopped on the next corner (it had a stop sign) and was about continue going straight when he caught sight of the street sign. It read "Cherry Alley." That was too perfect for Brian to pass up, especially since, after Justin had "washed" his hands, Justin had been un-self-consciously munching on a caramello bar and licking the gooey caramel off of his fingers. So, much to Justin's surprise, Brian turned right into the narrow street. He drove past the backs of various brick buildings until the alley ended. On either side of the alley were two brick buildings and at its end was the Beaver Dam Branch of the Juniata River, itself a tributary of the Susquehanna, as Justin would later read in one of the brochures.

Brian parked the car and got out, at first, standing in front of the car (in the grass) looking out at the water. Justin followed. When Brian heard Justin approach, he pulled him in front of him and wrapped his arms around Justin's belly, even going so far as to take Justin's hands in his and run his fingers lightly over Justin's engagement ring, a three-banded wood/stone ring made of pyrite (royal blue stone), walnut (dark brown wood), and jade (bright green stone), and whisper in Justin's ear, "It's a shame there are no ducks here…I wonder how Brian duck and Justin duck are faring with Lindsay duck always nipping at their heels…"

Justin was a bit overcome with emotions (astonishment, love, and urgent need). He breathed, "They've probably managed to find a secret, out-of-the-way place, one not even Lindsay duck is aware of, to fuck in. In fact, I bet that's what they're doing now."

Brian nuzzled Justin's neck and whispered directly into his ear, so close that it tickled, "Is that what you want to be doing?"

Justin trembled. Then he stated huskily, "Always" and began to grind his ass against Brian's cock. Brian's cock had started to harden when the first caramel-covered finger had entered Justin's mouth, but now grew painfully erect. In turn, Brian started rubbing Justin's cock through the fabric of his jeans, all the while licking and sucking and nibbling on Justin's neck (at the pulse point) and earlobe. Justin moaned softly, "Brian, I…I need to feel you inside me…"

Brian quickly set about making that a reality. He first unzipped, unbuttoned, and pulled down his jeans and then did the same with Justin's. In one rapid movement, he sheathed his cock, slicked it with lube, and spun Justin around. Then in another, he sat down on the grass and pulled Justin down onto his lap, simultaneously shoving his cock all the way into Justin's ass and ravaging his lips, thrusting his tongue into Justin's mouth and exploring every inch with a hunger that literally took Justin's breath away. When Justin found his voice (after he'd miraculously started breathing again), he broke their kiss, threw back his head, and let out a deep body moan. Brian panted and grunted as he pulled Justin down onto his cock over and over again.

Justin's body was humming and thrumming with delicious energy as a result of Brian's cock rubbing up against his prostate.

This energy heated to boiling and evaporated, bubbling through him, when Brian flipped him onto his back and started pounding his ass mercilessly. By then, Brian had completely lost control. He muttered, incoherently, "Yes, oh, fuck, Justin, perfect" and fucked Justin faster and faster, but somehow managed to grab Justin's throbbing, leaking cock and stroke it a few times, until it erupted. Justin opened his eyes wide and shouted as his orgasm effervesced up and through him, simultaneously intense and light, a tickling so pleasurable that he'd nearly blacked out.

When Justin's ass clamped down onto Brian's cock, he thrust a couple more times and then growled a growl so guttural that Justin shivered and bit Justin's neck hard, so hard that Justin cried out. Brian sighed in contentment and buried his head in Justin's neck for a moment, relishing in his soft flushed skin and light musky scent before standing and then pulling Justin up. After they'd pulled up and fastened their jeans, Justin blushed and asked, "So…I wasn't too heavy for you?"

Brian just blinked.

A moment later, he replied, "Uh…no." A moment after that, he narrowed his eyes. "In fact, I take offense to that."

Justin's eyes widened. "What?"

Hotly, Brian inquired, "I have to have twenty or thirty pounds and several inches on you (in height)…so…since when did you think I was a weakling? Have you always thought that?"

Justin stammered, "No, Brian. I…I didn't mean to suggest…"

Brian nodded, but his eyes were dark with hurt and anger. Then he did an about face and stormed back to the driver's side door. Once he was no longer facing Justin, he smiled, thinking, "That ought to keep him from worrying inordinately about his weight…at least where sex is concerned."

Justin followed, but more slowly. A couple of minutes later, Brian asked brightly, or as brightly as Brian gets, "So do any of those brochures say whether Hollidaysburg was named after Doc Holliday?"

Justin smiled in relief. He was so worried that Brian was really angry with him. But if he had been, he was no more; Brian's little queen out couldn't have been that serious, or so Justin figured. He replied, "Umm…let me see."

After a few moments of skimming, he added, "Oh…no. It couldn't have been. It was founded fifty-six years before Doc Holliday was born."

Brian frowned.

Justin's eyes widened. He asked incredulously, "Are you actually disappointed?"

"Of course."

Justin just gaped at Brian.

Brian explained, in a soft voice, "I've admired him ever since I was a kid. He was classically educated in a time when very few were educated at all, even studying Latin, ancient Greek, and French, he was smooth, charming, well-mannered, and loyal, and he was a sharp dresser, an adept card dealer and gambler, a witty conversationalist, and a skilled gunfighter. He was all that even though he suffered from tuberculosis most of his adult life."

After an awed pause, when Justin had recovered, he declared brightly, "It may not have been named in honor of Doc Holliday, but Hollidaysburg was the main location for the manufacture of the Slinky. Apparently, when the 'inventor' of the Slinky abandoned his wife and six kids to join a cult in Bolivia, less than twenty years after he first introduced the toy, his wife took over as CEO, moving the operation to Hollidaysburg and launching the advertising campaign complete with the now-famous jingle…"

Suddenly, both Brian and Justin started singing,

"Slinky…

It's Slinky, it's Slinky, for fun it's a wonderful toy

It's Slinky, it's Slinky, it's fun for a girl and a boy."

Then they both exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

*******

Like clockwork, Justin's bladder called his and Brian's journey to a halt two hours after they'd set out from Hollidaysburg. Unfortunately, they had passed Williamsport some time ago, and they were now driving through "the country" (on Rte 220), so commerce was sparse. Finally, ten minutes after Justin had alerted Brian to his uncomfortable situation, they saw a green sign that read

Hepburnville

Balls Mills

2 miles

They exchanged a look and repeated (simultaneously), "Balls Mills?"

However, their incredulity and amusement were quickly forgotten when they saw a blue sign that read

GAS

1 mile

with an icon representing Kwik Fill underneath.

Then they saw a blue sign that read

RESTAURANTS

1 mile

with a little square underneath displaying the words, "Jack and Sarah's Family Restaurant."

Brian grinned. He commented, "Looks like you have your pick of toilets to piss in" and took the exit.

Justin smiled back. He could relax a little now that he knew a bathroom was in his future, perhaps a clean, fully stocked bathroom with wallpaper and a framed picture of flowers or a country house opposite the mirror. Maybe they would even stay for a hot meal, a nice big country breakfast. Justin licked his lips as he imagined a plate full of homemade biscuits and sausage gravy with fluffy scrambled eggs and sausage patties and a big mug of steaming hot coffee (decaf, of course) on the side.

As it happened, Cleo was also excited about the prospect, or so Justin imagined later, for she fluttered at the thought. This caught Justin off guard. He grunted and automatically sent both hands to his abdomen and then started rubbing his belly.

Brian heard Justin's grunt and turned to look at the boy. He automatically sent his hand up to the back of Justin's neck and started rubbing the tension out of it. He asked, concern evident in his voice, "Are you and Cleo okay?"

Justin smiled softly and nodded. "She just moved suddenly. After so many hours without any action, she took me by surprise."

Brian chuckled and turned his eyes back to the road. However, he continued to rub Justin's neck for a minute or two, blissfully unaware that the Kwik Fill and Jack and Sarah's Family Restaurant were side by side and half a mile behind them.

Five minutes later, after driving by field upon field and seeing nothing but the occasional farm house or barn, Brian sighed. "Where the hell is this gas station? Is the 'country mile' the standard unit of measurement in Balls Mills?"

Justin repeated with a laugh, "Balls Mills" as his eyes met Brian's.

Despite his frustration, Brian grinned. Then, his eyes dancing, he asked cheekily, "You think Deb was born around here? She really mills my balls!"

Justin giggled. Then he protested, "Debbie's nice!"

Brian muttered, "To you, maybe…with me, she's a completely different person…constantly milling my balls…"

Justin erupted in a fit of giggles. In between giggles, he said gravely (or tried to say gravely), "If they open a Harbucks right next door, we might go out of business. They're really milling my balls."

At that he laughed so much and so hard that he nearly wet himself. He cried out, "Oh, oh, my bladder" and pressed on his groin.

Then he finished, still giggling, but less, "I may have to sell my son Tweek into slavery."

Brian deadpanned (imitating Stan from _South Park_), "Wow, that sucks, dude."

That had Justin laughing harder than ever. Brian looked on with amusement, a small smile playing on his lips.

When Justin finally managed to purge himself of the giggles, he happened to look out the window. He frowned and asked, "Where the hell are we?"

Brian sighed. "I have no fucking idea."

He was just about to do a U-turn when a tractor emerged from an adjacent field and nearly sideswiped them. Brian managed to veer out of the way, but, in so doing, he sent the car careening toward a fence on the other side of the road on the other side of which was a field containing a creek. Without even thinking Brian placed an arm protectively in front of Justin and then slammed on the brake. But it was too late. Within seconds of veering out of the tractor's path, the front part of the car was in the creek, the front wheels firmly ensconced in mud.

Once the car was rendered motionless, Brian unbuckled his seat belt and slid closer to Justin, looking him up and down and touching him everywhere. He asked breathlessly, "Are you and the baby okay?"

Justin, a little shaken up, couldn't speak at first, but managed to nod. Brian quickly unbuckled Justin's seat belt and pulled him into his arms, holding him tight. When Justin recovered from the shock, he realized how much of a wreck Brian was (Brian was trembling). He laughed and assured him, "Brian, it's okay. Cleo and I are fine. Perfect even."

Despite Justin's soothing words, Brian didn't move an inch. He just sat there holding Justin in his arms. He only moved away when he heard someone tap on the glass and ask, "You okay in there?"

Brian turned toward the voice, which came from a tall grizzled old man in overalls and a wide brimmed hat. He rolled down the window and replied, a little woodenly, "We're fine."

He regarded the man coldly.

"Can you pull out?"

Brian threw the car in reverse and hit the gas, but the car wouldn't budge.

The man took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. He offered, "I could pull you out, but I don't have a chain. I could go back for one, but it might be faster to call a tow truck."

Brian got out of the car and then helped Justin out of his side of the car (the car had entered the creek at an angle, so Justin's side was in deeper water). Once he was out of the car, Justin nudged Brian and mouthed, "Bathroom."

Brian nodded. "Is there anywhere with a public bathroom nearby? My, uh, friend has to piss and badly."

The man, who Brian had come to think of as "the farmer," gestured expansively. He replied, "There's a public bathroom everywhere."

Brian looked back at Justin, who was shaking his head and whispering, "No trees. I don't want other people to see Cleo."

The farmer heard Justin and asked, "What's a cleo?"

Brian struggled to think of a convincing lie. "Uh…"

Both Justin and the farmer stared at him expectantly.

Finally, after a long uncomfortable silence, the perfect answer came to him in a flash. He declared, "His remaining ball."

Justin's eyes widened. He shot Brian a puzzled look.

Brian patted Justin on the shoulder and explained, "Jay here (Justin narrowed his eyes) is a little embarrassed, which is why he doesn't want to piss out here in the open. A tragic business. Caught some friendly fire in the war."

The farmer raised an eyebrow. "In Desert Storm?"

Brian nodded solemnly. Justin looked at Brian with a horrified expression.

The farmer eyed Justin warily, finally concluding, "He looks a bit young."

Brian nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's a glandular problem. Can you believe he's 35?"

The farmer's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers.

Brian chuckled. "It's working for him now, but he didn't get any action till he was out of high school."

Justin protested, "Brian!"

"That right? Shame. So…how'd it, you know, happen?"

Justin colored. Icily he suggested, "Brian, since you like telling stories, why don't you oblige the man?"

Brian turned toward Justin, tilted his head, and smirked. "What can I say? It's in my blood."

Then he turned back to the farmer (with a less jovial look on his face) and began, "As I heard it told…"

The farmer interjected, "You weren't there?"

Brian shook his head. Then he drawled, "I'm a lover not a fighter."

Justin rolled his eyes, but the farmer chuckled. "You must be quite the ladies man."

Justin huffed a laugh. "Yeah, you should see him down at the Hooters back home. There isn't a stacked waitress he hasn't put it to."

The farmer nudged Brian and asked, amusement evident in his voice, "A boob man, are you?"

Brian stated coolly, "Actually, I consider myself more of an ass man. I like em rounded, but firm, a little on the plump side, you know, enough to squeeze, but not too big."

Justin bit back a grin.

But his eyes nearly popped out of his head when the farmer nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, well, you gotta have something to hold onto when she's driving the carriage…"

Justin had to turn away and cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, but Brian, as always, managed to control his expression. He simply nodded.

The farmer offered, "Why dontcha come to the house for lunch. The wife should be setting the table just now, and my place isn't far. You can tell me all about your friend's injury while we eat, and he can use my bathroom. I can pull your car out after."

Justin perked up at the mention of food. Brian looked over at Justin and, seeing his bright smile, replied, "Sure. Why not?"

When "the farmer," Brian, and Justin reached "the farmhouse," actually a large two-story house with a wraparound porch, an aluminum barn, and ten acres of mostly forested land, the farmer called out, "Mabel, set two more places. We have comp'ny." Then he turned to Brian and Justin and warned them, "Be sure and take your shoes off. Mabel will get herself all in a tizzy if we track up the place."

After introductions were made, the aforementioned Mabel, a short, plump middle-aged woman with granny glasses, showed Justin to the bathroom. Justin was thrilled. It was clean and smelled nice, and the toilet even had a soft, cushy seat. After Justin had relieved himself, he headed toward the kitchen/dining room, but was stopped by Mabel, who inquired softly, "You're in a family way, aren't ya?"

Justin was at a loss for words. He just stared at the woman, a look of terror on his face.

She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and laughed. "Don't fret. I recognize the glow as only someone who's carried a few could. That sure wouldn't be my Frank."

Justin relaxed. Then he asked, his voice low, "It doesn't bother you, you know, that I'm gay?"

Mabel huffed a laugh. "Love is love is love. And there ain't enough in this world. Not by a long shot."

Justin couldn't help but smile. Mabel reminded him so much of Debbie.

"So is the other young man the father?"

Justin looked toward the kitchen/dining room, where Brian was sitting with the farmer, deep in conversation, Justin couldn't even imagine about what, and smiled. Then he nodded.

Mabel actually giggled when she saw the way Justin was looking at his man. "You have it bad, don'tcha?"

Justin blushed a little and nodded.

Then more seriously, with a motherly concern that made Justin's heart ache, she said, "You seem awfully young. Much younger than him. Is he taking good care of you?"

Justin smiled brightly and nodded again. Then he laughed. "Sometimes to the point of driving me crazy."

"They're the best kind."

Suddenly, a buzzer sounded. "Oh that'll be the roast."

Justin's eyes widened. He was expecting sandwiches.

"My Frank is a strange'un. He likes to have his big meal at midday, and it's always got to be warm, even in summer. You run along now while I fetch it out of the oven."

Unconsciously, Justin licked his lips. He practically skipped over to the table. It looked like he was gonna get a big country supper, which was even better than a big country breakfast. He really hoped she'd made biscuits.

As Justin was delighted to discover, she had, along with a pork roast, real mashed potatoes (lumps and all) with homemade gravy, and a salad with carrots and tomatoes from her garden. He was in heaven. The farmer gaped at Justin the entire time he was eating, finally whispering to Brian, "That'un has a powerful appetite, don't he?"

Brian chuckled. Then without thinking, he said, "Well, he is eating for two…"

The farmer narrowed his eyes. He barked out, "What?"

Brian managed to smile and add nonchalantly, "I mean, it sure seems that way."

The farmer agreed, "Oh yeah," but he looked at Justin suspiciously. Brian decided that he'd have to keep an eye out for firearms and keep Justin close.

Justin spoke exactly five words during the meal. He said, "Thanks" when Mabel poured him a tall glass of milk and "Mabel, the food's delicious" after he'd helped himself to two servings of everything.

In response to the compliment, Mabel smiled, and the farmer replied jovially, "Thanks."

Justin looked at the man strangely, and Brian quirked an eyebrow.

The man explained, "I bought the food."

Justin furrowed his brow and looked over at Mabel. She didn't meet his eyes. Instead she got up to retrieve a homemade apple pie. When she returned, Justin's eyes lit up, and he forgot all about the farmer's chauvinistic remark. After Justin had had two slices of pie, Mabel excused herself to start washing the dishes. Justin was about to offer to dry, but he got distracted when the farmer asked, "So how did your friend's accident happen?" Justin was dying to hear the answer to that.

Brian didn't look uncomfortable at all. He didn't even hesitate. He drawled, "Just a few days after the war started, the 11th Air Defense Artillery Brigade launched two missiles at what they believed to be an Iraqi scud missile thanks to a computer glitch. Jay here (Justin rolled his eyes) was a reservist who had been deployed to Saudi Arabia. Both missiles exploded as soon as they reached a certain point in the air, what should have put them in very close proximity to the scud. Jay heard the explosion and hit the ground. Being young and inexperienced, unused to combat, he didn't realize that what he'd heard was a missile thousands of feet above him. Part of the missile fell to the ground, sending a nine-inch burning hot rod right at his ass (Justin covered his mouth to hide his bright smile and looked down so the farmer wouldn't see the laughter in his eyes). Jay was wearing light body armor, but, of course, that protects only the torso…"

The farmer's eyes widened. "Damn! That must have hurt!"

Brian patted Justin on the back and smirked. "He took all nine inches like a man. Did his mother proud."

Justin bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a giggle. He was continually amazed at Brian's ability to link everything to sex.

The farmer turned to Justin with a confused look on his face. "But why the hell did you name your remaining ball Cleo?"

Justin shook his head. "It wasn't me. After giving me a brain-melting blowjob (Brian arched an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face), my diva of a wife (Brian narrowed his eyes and frowned, silently vowing to make Justin pay, perhaps by starting to give him another brain-melting blowjob and then leaving him high and dry) idolizes Cleopatra and thought it was cute to name my remaining ball after her."

The farmer's eyes widened. "The Queen of Egypt?"

Both eyes wide, Justin nodded. "You know cause she started ruling Egypt with her husband, but eventually pushed him out and ruled alone."

"Ah…"

Brian smirked. In spin, Justin could give him a run for his money any day of the week. He was almost impressed enough to forgo retaliation. Almost.

The farmer looked at Justin with what he imagined was supposed to be fatherly concern and said, "Well, I wouldn't go around town telling people. They might think you're one of them faggy boys."

On second thought, Justin decided that that was exactly like the fatherly concern he was used to. He silently vowed to support his daughter in every conceivable way, even if she turned out to be a lesbian with a penchant for drawing vaginas. He'd fucking "ooo and ahh" like a proud papa should even if he was reeling from nausea. Brian, observing the barely veiled anger in his Sunshine's eyes, reached under the table and gave Justin's hand a squeeze (when the farmer wasn't looking, of course).

To Justin's delight, when the farmer went out to the barn to find his tow chain, Mabel presented him with a basket she had prepared, filled with leftovers (including the rest of the apple pie cause "Frank's belly don't need no more paddin"), a dozen chocolate chip cookies (just baked yesterday), and some homemade baby clothes and blankets, all pink and white.

When Justin saw the last item (or items), he exclaimed, "How did you know?"

Mabel smiled. "Just a guess. You're carrying high."

Brian frowned. He knew that the high-low theory was bullshit, as was the nurse's heart rate theory, but, still, he'd gotten caught up in Justin's excitement and certainty. He shook his head. He really believed they were having a girl, even though that belief was founded on nothing scientific, nothing proven. Brian couldn't help but wonder how he'd changed so much in just five months. Not only was he becoming a father, a full-time father, but he was engaged and making decisions based on old wives tales and tarot card readings. But however "pathetic" he may have become, he was happy, truly happy, for the first time in his life. He wouldn't change a damn thing. With that thought, Brian kissed Justin on the cheek.

Unexpectedly, they heard a horn sound. In an urgent tone, Mabel said, "Oh…Frank's getting antsy. You better skedaddle." She hugged both men, and both hugged her back, even Brian. He figured she deserved a little squeeze. After all, he probably wouldn't need to feed Justin again until they reached Vermont and Justin was grinning like a fool.

After the farmer had pulled Brian and Justin's rental car out of the creek and Brian had checked that he could start it up, Justin couldn't help but give the old man a show, crawling onto Brian's lap so that he was straddling him and kissing the hazel-eyed man passionately, with lots and lots of tongue. The farmer's red face and deep frown just made Justin's smile brighter. Course, Brian took off like a bat out of hell after that (just in case the old man had a shotgun handy).

A few hours after Brian and Justin had left the farmhouse, when they were minutes away from the Vermont border, Justin shouted, "Brian, pull over!"

Brian turned to look at Justin. Justin was sitting all the way back against his seat, his eyes wide and filled with terror, his body stiff as a board.

Brian's chest constricted. "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"Cleo's fine for the moment, but who knows what'll happen if that thing gets any closer."

"What?"

"It's a fucking mutant fly!"

Brian just stared at Justin.

"What? It's got white and grey stripes, red, yes, red eyes, and it's like a fly on steroids! Seriously. It's as big as five flies put together."

Brian started laughing. In fact, he laughed for a full two minutes. Meanwhile, Justin was becoming angry, his face turning redder and redder. Finally, he sighed heavily and searched for something with which to kill the mutant bug, rummaging through things in the back seat while also trying to keep an eye on the bug, turning his head toward the back and then toward the front every few seconds. That elicited even more gales of laughter from the left side of the car.

Justin finally got his hands on an art magazine he'd brought to read during the car ride.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Unfortunately, the mutant fly evaded the rolled up magazine each time. This caused Brian additional mirth and Justin greater frustration. Brian was now laughing so hard that he was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Brian! It's not fucking funny! It could be carrying the plague! I mean, just look at it! It's a demon fly born in the hellfires!"

Brian grumbled, "Fucking Christ." Then he pulled to the side of the road (throwing the car in park), grabbed the rolled up magazine from Justin's hand, and squished the fly with one swing.

Justin scooted closer to Brian and further away from the mutant fly's corpse (it had fallen onto the right front corner of the seat). "Dispose of the body! Get it out of the car! It could have flesh-eating larvae in there!"

Brian rolled his eyes and sighed, but he climbed out of the car, walked over to the passenger's side, opened the door, and knocked the corpse to the ground with the magazine, before tossing the magazine in the back seat. Justin breathed a sigh of relief and moved back over a little. Brian leaned down and examined the fly's body (the part that wasn't squished).

"Whaddya know?"

"What? What? Is it flesh-eating larvae?"

"No. But it was actually a flesh fly. They don't carry the plague, but they do carry the bacteria that cause leprosy. And the larvae don't eat living flesh per se. Usually they feed on carrion, but they sometimes lay their eggs in open wounds and then eat the wounded flesh as well as the healthy flesh underneath."

Horrified, Justin exclaimed, "Oh God!" Brian stood up. "It must have been flying around dung in the field and drifted into the car when I had the door open."

Brian nudged the corpse with his foot. Then he concluded, "If it was a pregnant female, we'd see hatched larvae. It must have been a male. You don't have any open wounds." This was a statement, but Brian started running his hands all over Justin's arms, legs, hands, belly, chest, and neck anyway. After he finished his inspection, he continued, "And you haven't eaten anything since lunch with the farmer, so you couldn't have consumed anything he landed on. You'll be fine."

Justin let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Justin had been so worried about the fly that he hadn't noticed the bulge in Brian's pants growing or his eyes darkening with desire as he had slid his hands over Justin's body. But he couldn't miss the huskiness in Brian's voice as he pointed out, "But it was a real danger. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't killed it…"

Justin moaned softly in response. In a similarly husky tone, he whispered, "My hero…you most definitely deserve a reward." He climbed out of the car and put on his best 'wayward innocent' face, opening his eyes wide and tensing his body. He asked softly, "Could you give me a ride, mister? I don't have any money, but I can do things, you know, like in trade." Then he glanced down at the bulge in Brian's pants and licked his lips. Brian actually shivered in response. He stepped closer (Justin tensed up even more, but didn't move) and caressed Justin's cheeks gently. Then he ran a couple of fingers gently over Justin's lips. Brian drawled, "You have beautiful lips."

Justin stammered, "I…I do?"

Brian whispered huskily, "Yes, beautiful." Then he leaned in and kissed Justin's lips, at first just pressing his lips against Justin's but then slowly pushing his tongue inside Justin's mouth. Justin moaned and opened his mouth slightly. When Brian slid his hands behind Justin's neck, tilted his head, and pushed his tongue deeper inside Justin's mouth, Justin moaned again and thrust his tongue inside Brian's mouth, meeting Brian's ardor with his own. After a couple minutes of passionate necking, Brian pulled back. They were both breathless, their hearts racing.

Brian whispered, "Your lips are even more beautiful this way, swollen and red."

Justin looked away and smiled shyly. But his eyes widened in shock when Brian leaned his cheek against Justin's and whispered, "You're very young…too young to be pregnant. You must like fucking. A lot. Do you even know who the father is?"

Justin trembled a bit and stated softly, "No."

Brian smiled and drawled, "Did you let the entire football team fuck you in high school?"

Justin pulled back, meeting Brian's probing gaze with a heated, challenging one, and whispered, "Only the gay players. But that was half the team. Not too surprising. After all, they shower together and tackle one another. That's a bit homoerotic. One afternoon, I let them all fuck me one after another, sucking dick the entire time. Some were so turned on watching me suck and be fucked that they pulled their dicks out and started jerking off as they awaited their turn."

Brian bit back a moan. "You're a cum whore, are you?"

Justin whispered huskily, "Yes. I love dick. I love being fucked by dick. I love sucking dick. And I'm good at it, too."

Brian couldn't stifle the moan inspired by that declaration. Justin's face broke out into a shit-eating grin. Brian pushed Justin to his knees (on the grass), quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and pushed them down. Then he took his now painfully erect cock into his hands and pushed it against Justin's mouth, drawing the tip along Justin's lips, coating them in precum. Justin panted and then pulled back so that he could lick them, tasting Brian. He purred, "Your dick is so big…"

Brian chuckled and then whispered huskily, "Suck it. Suck my cock."

Justin whimpered and leaned down, drawing his tongue slowly along the underside of Brian's fully erect cock, lapped up the precum still leaking out of Brian's slit with a swirl of his tongue, and then sucked on the head, hard. That elicited a groan from Brian. Justin started to take Brian's cock into his mouth, but he paused halfway and looked up at Brian. Brian's mouth was open slightly and his eyes were half-lidded with desire. The sight caused Justin to moan (the vibrations from which drew a similar moan from Brian). He slid his hands up to Brian's ass and squeezed it as he drew the rest of Brian's cock into his mouth. Then he pulled Brian closer, pushing the tip of Brian's cock into his throat. When he swallowed around it, Brian moaned, "Fuck yeah." Justin bobbed his head fast as he sucked Brian's cock, while also letting his hands drift to Brian's balls. He traced circles all along their surface and then squeezed them gently. Brian started to pant and threaded his fingers into Justin's silky blond hair.

Brian half-moaned, half-said, "You really are one talented slut."

That caused Justin to moan, a moan that Brian echoed.

Brian panted as he declared, "I'm going to fuck your mouth. I'm going to fuck your warm, wet mouth so deep and so fast and shoot so much cum down your throat that you'll nearly choke."

Justin whimpered. Brian tightened his grip on Justin's hair (it hurt a little, though Justin didn't mind. At all. He loved it when Brian was a little rough) and then started fucking Justin's mouth. He shoved the tip of his cock into Justin's throat with each thrust until he was dizzy with pleasure. Justin's swirling his tongue along Brian's shaft while Brian fucked his mouth had Brian panting and moaning. In short order, Brian was shooting buckets down Justin's throat and Justin was gulping down Brian's cum eagerly.

Unbeknownst to Brian (at that point, Brian had thrown back his head and closed his eyes), Justin had slipped his pants down while Brian fucked his mouth and started jerking himself off. As soon as Justin pulled back, he stiffened and moaned loudly, shooting his load. Of course, by then, Brian saw what Justin was doing, and, in fact, he barely managed to step out of the way of Justin's fountain of cum as Justin's orgasm shuddered through him.

Afterward, Brian helped Justin to his feet and fastened Justin's pants and then his own. As he did so, he complained, "I wanted to suck you off."

Justin smiled. "But that would have shattered the fantasy. And, fuck! That fantasy got me sooo fucking hot!"

Brian smiled softly. "It was hot, wasn't it?"

"Fuck, yeah!"

A few minutes later, when they were crossing into Vermont, Justin asked, "How the hell did you know about flesh flies anyway?"

Brian chuckled. "You'd never believe it."

"Try me."

"I was kind of a science nerd in junior high and high school, although I'd outgrown bugs by high school and was mostly interested in chemistry."

Justin wrinkled his nose cutely. "Seriously?"

Brian just nodded. "I told you, you wouldn't believe it."

Justin giggled. "Crazy. You were even nerdier than me, and I was hella nerdy!"

Brian scoffed, "Hella? What are you, Cartman?"

Justin shrugged. "Cartman's cool."

Three and a half hours later, Justin eyes grew wide. He pointed to the right side of the road and cried out, Brian, look!"

Brian turned toward Justin. What he saw nearly took his breath away. He saw a huge lake flanked by two mountains. It was dusk, so the sky was burning with the red of sunset, and the mountains were as dark as night. The water, reflecting the sun's dying light, glowed red. He also saw some houses along the lake, dotting the shoreline, and a few short piers, boats tied to them with thick hemp ropes (as well as a few ducks swimming in the water). Brian could just imagine the creaking of the wood and the gentle waves lapping at the shore. Reverently, Brian breathed, "Where are we?"

Justin looked at the map. "Outside of Westmore." Then he paged through a travel guide for Vermont. After a few minutes of page flipping, he added, "The mountains are Mount Pisgah and Mount Hor, and the lake is Lake Willoughby."

"What the fuck kind of name is Pisgah?"

"That was the name of the mountain from which Moses supposedly saw the Promised Land for the first time."

Brian teased, "The Promised Land is in Vermont?"

Justin shook his head and laughed. "I highly doubt it."

"What's the other mountain called again?"

Justin smiled brightly. "Mount Hor."

Brian quirked an eyebrow. "Mount Whore?"

Justin giggled. "It's spelled H-O-R. In the Bible, it was a mountain on the northern border of the Promised Land. Oh also…Westmore has a population of just a few hundred, and summer's almost over, so the number of tourists should be pretty small. We couldn't ask for a more isolated place."

Brian smiled. "Sounds just about perfect."

Justin chirped enthusiastically, "I hope we can rent a house on the shore."

"If I have anything to say about it, we'll be able to."

Justin smiled even more brightly now. If Brian wanted something, Brian got it.


	17. Week 20, Part 1

Brian and Justin did indeed manage to rent a cabin on the shoreline, but, to Brian's great frustration, theirs was a bit more _rugged_ than he expected. Brian ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. The curtains were ratty (and, worse, made out of some floral-patterned material), everything was coated in a thin layer of dust, the appliances were archaic, the tub and shower were made out of partially cracked, stained plastic, the water pressure was beyond pathetic, and the furniture was rickety and mismatched. This was sooo far from the promised land.

Justin smiled as he looked around the cabin, at the cozy fireplace, the huge bed covered in patchwork quilts and fluffy pillows, the wood burning stove and old-school fridge with a pull handle (Justin thought he had seen a broken one in his great-grandmother's garage) in the kitchen, and the rocking chair by a window overlooking the lake. He looked out of the window. It had started to rain. Justin couldn't wait until they made a fire. The rain pattering on the roof and the warmth of the fire would create the perfect ambiance for a night of fucking and snuggling. He adored their little cabin.

Brian, however, did not. He wiggled a bit (a sight that gave Justin great pleasure and caused his cock to stir) and then growled, "Loose floorboards. Super."

Justin plopped down onto the bed and smiled. Not even Brian's overcritical nature could ruin Justin's happy mood. His smile soon turned into gales of laughter when rainwater began dripping from the roof and directly onto Brian's head and rolling down his cheek.

Brian barked, "Fucking Christ!" and stepped a foot to the right. He glanced around until he saw a metal bucket. He grabbed it and set it under the leak. Then he seized a kitchen towel from what passed for a kitchen table and started drying his hair and face.

Justin was still laughing. Brian smirked wickedly and dunked his hand into the bucket. Justin was laughing so hard that his eyes were closed, so he didn't see the handful of rainwater coming, straight at his face. He immediately stopped laughing and opened his eyes wide. Brian chuckled. "You're right. Leaks _are_ funny." Then he tossed the towel at Justin. Justin pouted a little as he dried off. Then he smiled again. "So why don't we make a fire?"

Brian shrugged. "I guess we could…" But his tone was warm. Until he realized that all the wood was outside, in the rain. He sighed as he opened the door and looked outside. The logs were all too big. He'd have to chop a few into quarters, and in the rain. He was about to suggest that they generate a little heat on their own, but then he looked back at Justin's bright smiling face. He groaned a little and headed outside. A few minutes later, Justin emerged, wrapped in a large woolen coat, carrying a lined Carhartt jacket, an umbrella, and half a Twix bar. Brian looked back when he heard the door close. Despite the rain running down his face, shoulders, and neck, mixed with sweat from his exertions, he laughed. "What is this? The Battle of Bull Run?"

Justin smiled, his eyes twinkling, and stuffed the rest of the Twix bar into his mouth, chomping as he helped Brian into the Carhartt jacket. Then he stood back and watched as Brian hefted the axe back into the air and sent it down onto a log, splitting it in two with one blow. Soon Justin was panting harder than Brian was. After watching Brian lug the wood into the cabin, Justin was completely undone. The rain, sweat, and wood smell was driving Justin insane. He tackled Brian onto the bed, and a couple of minutes later, Brian was balls deep in blond boy ass, Justin riding him like a possessed cowboy, his eyes heavy with desire, his skin flushed, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stifle a soft moan. The vision was too much for Brian. Justin had the perfect lips, plump and cherry red. He flipped Justin over onto his back and captured those lips in a savage kiss even as he began pounding Justin's tight little ass. Justin moaned in pleasure, but then grunted in discomfort. As Brian soon realized, Justin's belly had gotten a bit too big for this position, so Brian moved to his knees and placed Justin's legs onto his shoulders as he thrust into him. When Brian started thrusting more shallowly inside Justin, Justin writhed in pleasure. Soon, guided by Brian's firm hand and masterful thrusts, Justin's orgasm was shuddering out of him. A few seconds later, Brian's followed, though his was heralded by a guttural moan.

A few minutes after that, Justin was on his side watching a very naked Brian in amusement and awe as he stuffed crumpled balls of newspaper around the quartered logs and lit them. To Justin's amazement, Brian managed not only to make a crackling fire but also to do so without singing anything. Then Brian hefted Justin into his arms, along with the thick quilt on which Justin was lying, and carried him to the rug in front of the fireplace. To Justin's delight and surprise, Brian then crawled behind Justin and took Justin into his arms, holding the boy tightly against him and nuzzling his neck. Justin normally initiated the snuggling, while Brian pretended not to like it.

Justin most definitely got the ambiance he'd been eagerly anticipating. It was pouring rain now, pattering loudly against the roof and the windows, while Brian and Justin lay on a soft rug, wrapped in the thick patchwork quilt and each other, and in the warmth of the fire. It must have been the ambiance, that coupled with the afterglow of a mind-blowing orgasm, because, without even thinking, Brian murmured, "I guess the cabin's okay." Justin's eyes widened, but only a little (he was very, very relaxed). That was high praise coming from Brian. Justin was even more shocked when Brian added, "Course, we're gonna need to get a contractor in here. The bathroom's for shit, and the floor and the roof need fixing. Can't have you and Cleo drowning in rain or falling through the floor." Then he ran his hand slowly over Justin's belly. Justin decided that he needed to send Mysterious Marilyn a muffin basket. The next few months were going to be fucking amazing.


	18. Week 20, Part 2

Justin sat straight up in bed, covered in cold sweat. He ran his hands over his face frantically and sighed in relief when he felt nothing strange. Brian stirred a little and, still mostly sleeping, began rubbing Justin's back. He mumbled, "S'okay." Then he pulled Justin back into his arms. As he nuzzled Justin's neck, he mumbled, "Dream sumtin bad?"

"Yeah. It was so freaky! I was a leper. I had boils over half my face."

Justin could actually feel Brian wrinkle his nose. "Gross."

"Yeah, and I lived in an apartment on the fifth floor, but the kitchen was on the first floor. I kept trying to cook breakfast, but it burned every time, you know, because of the commute. Then someone who lived in the building, some scary-looking woman, gave me some of her leftover breakfast, but it was rancid."

"Didn eat it, didya?"

Justin laughed so hard he snorted. "No!"

Brian merely grunted in approval.

"Brian?"

"Mmm."

"What do you think it meant?"

"Dunno. Nuthin."

Justin lay there in bed for a long time wide awake. The dream he'd had that night wasn't terrifying like most of his dreams, but, for some reason, it seemed significant.

Brian fell back asleep the second Justin stopped talking, but awoke again an hour later when Justin started wiggling and groaning softly.

"Sumtin wrong?"

Justin sighed. "My belly is itching like crazy!" Then he wiggled some more. Now Brian was wide awake. He sat up and switched on the little lamp beside the bed. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he said, "Turn over. Let me see."

Justin flopped over onto his back and frowned. He was so desperate to scratch his belly, but if the chicken pox were any indication, scratching would just make it worse. Brian touched Justin gently and examined the area around his belly button closely, but saw nothing. Then he glanced up at Justin's face, which was tight. He was clearly in agony. Brian had a sudden brainstorm. Well kind of. He'd seen Debbie do this when Mikey had the chicken pox (As with everything, with the chicken pox, Mikey was a late bloomer. He got them when he was 15. But he was lucky. Any older and he might have had permanent scars on his face). Brian jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He ransacked the linen closet (some of the previous tenants had left things behind) until he found what he was looking for: a small bottle of calamine lotion. Then he stuck it in the freezer. Phase one was complete. Now he just had to distract Justin, giving the calamine lotion time enough to get cold. Debbie had used ice cream, but Brian and Justin still needed to go to the store (they were pretty exhausted after the drive, though Justin shouldn't have been; he'd slept for hours during the last leg). Brian shrugged. A little heavy petting should do the trick.

Unfortunately, and to Brian's dismay (up until now, he'd been under the impression that sex was the answer to everything), Brian discovered that itchy Justin wouldn't let Brian touch him. He kept pushing him away and snapping, "Brian, not now." Brian was so offended he had half a mind to leave Justin to fend for himself. But, instead, he just clenched a fist and plastered a smile on his face. But he stopped when Justin's eyes widened in horror. He guessed he'd overdone it with the smile. So after a heavy sigh, he asked, "That was a weird dream, huh?"

Justin frowned. "Yeah."

Brian had actually had a theory, but he'd avoided sharing for two reasons. One, he'd been really tired at the time and had just wanted to sleep, and, two, sharing would have meant bringing up a topic he'd sooner forget. He sighed again and then said, "I think the leprosy is just a manifestation of your growing insecurity about your body."

Justin's eyes widened almost to the size of saucers. He hadn't expected Brian to give his dream serious thought.

Brian continued, "Your belly's getting bigger and after what happened at the gym…"

Justin swallowed hard and colored slightly. He hadn't meant to tell Brian what the guys had said. It'd just sort of popped out after the tarot reading. Thankfully, Brian quickly moved onto the other part. "And the breakfast part is probably a representation of your discomfort with having to lean on someone else."

Justin furrowed his brow. "How do you figure?"

"Well, you kept burning your breakfast because you had to go up and down five flights of stairs. Don't ask me why you didn't just stay in the kitchen until it was ready. Anyway, the stairs probably represent your condition, the pregnancy, which makes doing for yourself more difficult. When you finally gave up, someone else offered you food, but it was leftovers and rancid. So when you depended on someone else, they failed to provide you with the care you needed. Since it was a woman, I'm guessing she represents your mother."

Justin just gaped. Brian's explanation made perfect sense. Justin was in such deep shock that he didn't notice Brian get up or see the calamine lotion coming. He jumped when he felt the freezing cold liquid being slathered on his belly. But, a couple of minutes later, he relaxed for the first time in almost an hour. His belly had stopped feeling itchy.

When Brian was lying back down and the light was off, Justin finally found his voice. He whispered huskily, "I'm so lucky to have you."

Brian swallowed hard, but he, as always, played it cool. He teased, "Damn lucky. Be sure to sleep on your back. I doubt very much that they sell Egyptian cotton sheets anywhere around here, and I only brought two sets."

Justin smiled brightly, and when he felt Brian's face buried in his neck a few seconds later, he drifted off to sleep.


	19. Week 21, Part 1

All this week, upon waking, Justin had been going outside (it was getting cooler, but wasn't yet cold), laying out a little mat Brian had purchased him at the General Goods store on Main Street in town (no lie; there really was such a store), and stretching on it in full view of the lake and the surrounding mountains. Justin was worried that he would get varicose veins and was hoping that regular stretching and exercise would help prevent them. He had also been propping up his legs as often as possible and sleeping on his left side. According to a pregnancy Web site Justin had found (Justin and Brian made regular visits to the library in town to use its computers to surf the Internet), the largest vein in his body was on his right side, so sleeping on his left decreased pressure on this vein. Brian was quick to point out that, according to a medical study he'd read, regular stretching and exercise did nothing to prevent or treat varicose veins. Yet he had still bought Justin the mat, knowing what Justin wanted it for. That was so Brian. He'd said the nurse's prediction (about the baby's sex) and Marilyn's tarot reading were crap, but then, he'd helped Justin's pick out a girl's name and had even started referring to the baby by it and had moved them up to Vermont immediately after Marilyn suggested that they get out of town. Every day, Justin thanked all that's good that they had listened to Mysterious Marilyn. He'd never been happier. He loved their little cabin with its picturesque view. And as much as Brian grumbled, Justin knew Brian loved it, too.

So every morning this week, immediately after waking, Justin had been stretching for 15 minutes. That is, until the last. On Sunday, Justin woke up crying. Sobbing would actually be a more accurate description. At the time, Brian was using the prehistoric method of making coffee.

[Justin had found an old camping percolator and, after trying it out on a fire in the fireplace, decided that that was the only way to drink coffee. So despite Brian's deep desire to purchase a plug-in Mr. Coffee or the like, he begrudgingly made coffee the prehistoric way every morning, since Justin always slept later. Brian had started to think that Justin did so to avoid the hassle of making a fire, but Justin hotly denied it.]

So when Justin awoke, Brian was just reaching for the percolator, which was hanging on an iron hook at the top of the fireplace. He was so startled by Justin's sudden sobbing jag (and, though he'd probably rather not admit it, so desperate to get to Justin's side) that he nearly dropped it. Thankfully, he managed to set it on the kitchen table before heading toward the bed, oven mitts still on his hands.

Upon reaching the bed, Brian asked, his voice all urgency and concern, "Sunshine, what's wrong?"

Justin cracked a little smile when he saw the oven mitts. Brian followed the line of his gaze, and, then, his eyes falling on the pink checked oven mitts (which, he'd be quick to point out, had come with the cabin), Brian frowned and pulled them off, tossing the offensive items onto a nearby chair (and even pulling a flowery blue towel over them; the towel wasn't much better, but at least it wasn't pink. Brian loathed pink).

Once the distraction was gone, Justin started sniffling again. Brian resumed his questioning. "Are you hurt? Is Cleo okay?"

Justin nodded, but continued to sniffle. Brian clenched a fist and counted to ten (he was working on his patience. The pregnancy, more particularly the pregnancy hormones, had been testing it at every turn for just over five months). Then he asked, his voice even now, "Then what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

More nodding and sniffling.

More clenching and counting.

"What was it about?"

Brian smiled a little. The look of pure misery on Justin's face as he recalled the dream (as cruel as it might sound to think that) was fucking adorable. In the last few weeks, Brian had become increasingly certain that a little girl, perhaps with Justin's eyes or hair and most definitely with his Sunshine smile, would soon control him, as Justin did, with a smile or a frown, or damp eyes and a look of abject misery. As it was, Brian would make coffee using the prehistoric method for the rest of his life (okay, maybe a year or two), if it would mean that Justin would flash him a genuine smile (and stop crying; he really hated to see the little twat cry; it always made his chest unbearably tight).

Through more tears and sniffles, Justin managed to relate, "We had just gotten sort of married. I was so happy. We were walking and holding hands and then you pulled me into your arms and kissed me." Justin sighed. "It was such an incredible kiss. And it felt so real! I can still remember." Justin's face clouded over, and he started sniffling again. "But then suddenly we were in a little cabin, smaller than this one, with no furniture or anything. Some guy, I think the one from the park that day, he was lying on the floor. He looked sick. You kneeled down. It looked like you were checking on him, but then…then…"

More sniffling.

"You started sucking his dick! Right in front of me!"

Brian looked down and closed his eyes for a moment. He was trying so desperately not to laugh. Unfortunately, Justin was watching Brian very closely, with eagle eyes. So he saw his smile before Brian could hide it. He pushed Brian, hard. "You asshole! It's not funny!"

Brian looked up, this time not even trying to hide his laughter. "Are you talking about that grubby violinist?"

Justin, eyes still dark with anger, nodded.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! I wouldn't suck his dick with Mikey's mouth, let alone mine. He was filthy and wearing thrift-store clothes…and what the fuck was up with that critter on his face? It looked like a drowned rat."

Justin was trying to stay mad (Brian fooling around with someone else in front of him was seriously fucked up), but by the time Brian got to asking about the goti, he was laughing so hard he could barely form words, so Justin couldn't help but laugh, too.

When Brian recovered, he looked at Justin coldly and said, "In fact, I should be pissed at _you_."

Justin's eyes widened. "Me? What did I do?"

"Picturing me with a troll, and not just any troll, but a hairy smelly beggar? That's some fucked up shit, Sunshine."

"I…uh…"

"See…indefensible. Not to mention that you clearly think I'm a liar."

Justin just gaped at Brian. "What?"

"I promised not to trick. If you're dreaming about me breaking that promise, which you should know I would never do…"

Justin cut him off with a searing kiss. After a few moments, Justin pulled back, breathless, and whispered huskily, "I know you would never break a promise. I'm sorry."

Brian bit back a smile. He was pretty impressed with himself (getting Justin to apologize for something he couldn't help). Unfortunately, eagle-eyed Justin caught the smile. He shook his head and blushed a little. He pushed Brian again. "You asshole."

Brian chuckled. He leaned in, nudged Justin's nose, and kissed his lips gently. Then he breathed, "But I'm your asshole and you love me."

Justin smiled. Then he replied softly, "Yeah, I really do" and pulled him down for another searing kiss.


	20. Week 21, Part 2

In the two weeks since Brian and Justin had been in Vermont, Brian had had the following correspondence with Mikey via emailing from the town library's computer. (Justin had raised an eyebrow at Brian's email address, which was a carryover from when he was still tricking, but Brian saw no reason to sign up for a new account. It wasn't like any of the tricks he'd picked up in cyberspace were beating down his virtual door. Not after getting the patented Brian-Fucking-Kinney brush off, which was notoriously cruel to prevent just such continued interaction).

To: CaptainAstrosBoy

From: 9inchesforu

Date: Thursday, October 12, 2000 at 2:00pm

Subject: Stuff and things

Mikey,

Justin and I decided to take off for a while. We're fine; the baby's fine. We just needed to get away.

Brian

To: 9inchesforu

From: CaptainAstrosBoy

Date: Thursday, October 12, 2000 at 5:00pm

Subject: You are such an asshole!

Brian,

I can't fucking believe you! You left town and didn't even tell me! I knew something was wrong! I kept coming to the loft, and you weren't there. I tried calling you a bunch of times at work, but Cynthia never let on that you were out of town. She just kept saying you were currently unavailable. Where did you go? How long will you be gone? Why did you leave? And what's gonna happen with you at Ryder?

Mikey

To: CaptainAstrosBoy

From: 9inchesforu

Date: Wednesday, October 18, 2000 at 1:00pm

Subject: Don't be a twat

Mikey,

This is me telling you.

_Where did you go?_ Just away. _How long will you be gone?_ A few months. _Why did you leave?_ Like I said, we just need a break. _And what's gonna happen with you at Ryder?_ Justin and I both took leaves of absence. Mine's even paid. Justin's isn't, but Marty did agree to take Justin back when we return with no loss of time served.

Brian

To: 9inchesforu

From: CaptainAstrosBoy

Date: Wednesday, October 18, 2000 at 6:00pm

Subject: I'm not being a twat!

Brian,

Like I care about Justin! Sorry. I just miss you, and I feel like I'm the last to know what's going on with you nowadays. You used to tell me everything. First. Now…I don't even feel like part of your life anymore.

Ma's super pissed at you. She wanted to be at your commitment ceremony. And as much as I don't understand the way you've been acting the last few months, I'm still your best friend. Aren't I? I should be your best man. Will you be having the ceremony while you're away? Are you in Vermont?

And why the hell does it take you so long to answer me?

Mikey

Brian cursed. He should have expected the 20 questions and the guessing. But he didn't. Maybe he had. Maybe he'd just assumed that he could put Mikey off easily enough. That had been stupid, as he was now realizing. Brian had made a great many preparations for their trip, miraculous preparations considering the time constraint…the cash, the rental car, and the fake IDs. He'd even ditched their cell phones along the way, and he only contacted Mikey and only through email.

Brian had planned to sort of marry Justin some time before the baby was born while they were in Vermont. The poster at the travel agency had just been an additional incentive. Brian would have suggested Vermont anyway (so that he could sort of marry Justin). But Brian should have realized that anyone who knew they were engaged would assume that if they disappeared, they'd be in Vermont. Of course, no one knew where in Vermont they were, but Brian didn't want anyone to even know what state they were in.

He knew he was probably being silly, even ridiculous, but he never could have imagined that one day Lindsay would state in court under oath that Brian was a drug user and a pedophile. She might have said such things to him or even to friends, but never to someone in a position to wreck him. If she could do that, she could do anything. This obsession of hers with having a baby, and not just any baby, but his, had caused her to do a great many things that seemed out of character. It had gotten so bad that, as far as Brian knew, Mel had moved out (after Lindsay had broken a confidence to try to get at Justin and Brian's baby). Of course, Mel was a pushover when it came to Linds. It probably wouldn't be long before she took her back. In fact, Brian had counted on it. It was Mel's connections to the prosecutor's office and thus law enforcement that had Brian going all secret agent.

The question was, what should he tell Mikey? Brian didn't want to lie to his best friend, but Mikey couldn't keep a secret to save his life, and, clearly, not telling Mikey anything was the wrong move. That just spurred Mikey to whine and prod. If Brian didn't tell him something, who knows to what lengths Mikey would go to learn the truth? If Brian did lie (and it was looking like his only option), the lie would need to be simple and as close to the truth as possible. He didn't want the hassle of having to make up a bunch of shit later to support the lie. Unfortunately, Brian couldn't think of a simple one, not one that would be believable. He supposed that he could just say whatever he had to along the way and then explain later. Surely Mikey would understand Brian's desire to protect his fiancé and his unborn child, well his unborn child anyway. So he picked the place farthest away from Vermont (all the way southwest) just in case Mikey slipped and told someone.

To: CaptainAstrosBoy

From: 9inchesforu

Date: Sunday, October 22, 2000 at 1:00pm

Subject: Whatever

Mikey,

We decided to rent a cabin in the mountains of New Mexico. That's why it takes me so long to answer (no Internet up here. I have to drive 30 minutes to get to civilization). We're going to wait until after the baby is born to have our commitment ceremony. Tell Deb to stop freaking out. She's invited. And you need to stop acting like a twat. Not only are you invited, but also, I expect you to be my best man. Who the fuck else would I ask? Emmy Lou? Dead Man Walking?

Brian

To: 9inchesforu

From: CaptainAstrosBoy

Date: Sunday, October 22, 2000 at 7:00pm

Subject: What are you, a lumberjack?

Brian,

Why the hell did you pick New Mexico? And a remote mountainous region?

I'm glad you are waiting to have your commitment ceremony. That'll give you time to come to your senses. Just kidding :) Ma was thrilled when I told her she was still invited.

So…maybe I could come visit…like around Christmas or something…let me know (and be sure to keep in touch. I miss you so much already!)

Mikey

Brian sighed. Why couldn't Mikey be more like Daphne? Justin hadn't needed to say much to her. Just that he was worried about his stress levels with everything that had been going on in the Pitts, so he and Brian had decided to go somewhere for a few months, until after the baby was born. He didn't tell her where they'd gone, and she didn't ask. Justin emailed her every week (on Brian and Justin's weekly trip to the library), but they mostly chatted about her life.


	21. Week 22, Part 1

Justin was pacing, folding and unfolding his hands, his eyes unfocused. Brian sighed, picked up the bottle of water Justin had set on the counter, and stepped right in front of him. Justin jumped a little (he'd almost run into Brian) and blinked a couple of times. Brian squeezed Justin's shoulder and handed him the bottle. "Stop worrying and drink your water."

Justin took the bottle and frowned. He'd already drank an entire bottle in the last 15 minutes, and he was supposed to drink another, an idea he did not relish. He felt cold all over, and he needed to piss, and badly. But he took a big sip anyway. Then he asked, in a near-panicked voice, "So what do I say again?"

Brian closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd already explained this twice. But then he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He knew Justin was nervous. He wasn't good at lying, and he was anxious enough about seeing a new doctor and the lateness of his sonogram without feeling pressure to get their story straight.

The greatest source of unease for Justin was the timing. Brian and Justin had been too focused on getting to Vermont without anyone knowing where they were going to worry about Justin's doctor's appointment that week (the week they'd left), at which he was supposed to have his second sonogram, and Brian had been very selective in his search for what he deemed a 'qualified' obstetrician to serve as Justin's new doctor. This far north, doctors were in short supply, let alone Ivy league educated doctors, let alone Ivy league educated obstetricians, particularly in Westmore, as it only had 306 people. Brian had managed to find one 20 miles away, in Newport, but it had taken two weeks. Brian couldn't really understand why this was so upsetting to Justin. So what if he had a sonogram two weeks later than most people? But in Justin's mind, the delay made him a bad parent.

So Brian kissed Justin's cheek tenderly and repeated, very patiently, for the third time, "You, Grant Dickens, are an orphan. Your orphanage burnt down shortly after you came of age, and you don't remember your general practitioner's name from when you were a kid. You only realized you were pregnant a couple of months ago because you haven't been gaining much weight. You went to a clinic to confirm the pregnancy, but you don't remember the name of the clinic or the doctor you saw. That doctor recommended that you start seeing an obstetrician regularly, but you didn't have a chance to do that until now because you've been moving around so much. I've already explained all that to the receptionist. All you should need to do is confirm everything with the doctor."

Justin swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay, I can do that. And who are you again?"

Brian placed both hands over his heart and fell back a little, moaning, "You wound me!"

Justin smiled brightly. "Come on, Brian. Be serious."

Brian sighed and repeated, again for the third time, "I'm Rex Connor, your loving but slightly clueless fiancé, with whom you moved to Vermont so that we could get married and live happily ever after."

Justin stared at Brian for a moment. Then, his voice laced with unshed tears, he asked, "Do you mean that?"

Brian quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you really happy we're engaged and having a baby?"

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth. Then he said simply, "Yes."

Brian knew it would happen, he knew nothing could stem the flow of tears once they'd entered Justin's voice, but still, he was hoping that just this once maybe 'the right answer' (to a question asking for reassurance) would actually prevent them from falling. But that didn't happen. When Justin needed reassurance, he couldn't help but cry whether he received it or not. The only difference was whether they were happy tears or sad tears. So a second after Brian responded, Justin was in Brian's arms, sniffling and half-moaning, half-saying, "I love you so fucking much!" Like clockwork. Brian smiled a little and held Justin tight, even rubbing his back.

He whispered, a little huskily (despite the regularity of the crying, it still affected Brian, every time), "I love you, too, Sunshine."

Then a moment later, he added, "Drink your water."

Justin laughed and pushed Brian away. But he stopped crying and took another big sip.

**********

Justin and Brian were waiting in the examination room for the doctor, Justin sitting on the bed and Brian standing nearby. Justin was still very nervous, so he was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Brian slung his arm around Justin's shoulders and leaned into him. He tilted his head downward and whispered against Justin's ear, "If you don't relax, I'm going to yank down your pants and start sucking your cock."

Justin couldn't help but flush at the thought. He protested, albeit weakly, "No, Brian." After a pause, he continued, "Well…" and looked up at him. Why did he have to wear his Armani suit? Justin found it nearly impossible to resist him in that. After a few heartbeats, Justin shook his head. "No. No. Definitely not." Then he groaned, "Why did you have to wear your Armani suit, anyway? I can't even believe you remembered to pack it!"

Brian snorted. "_My_ Armani suit. As if I have just the one. Together almost 6 months, and you still can't tell them apart. And you call yourself a gay man! What I can't believe is that you're wearing sweats and a T-shirt. Cleo's going to think her papa's a hobo."

Justin shook his head, but he was smiling. "She can't see through my belly!"

Brian smirked. "Maybe not, but she'll see this." Then he pulled a small disposable camera out of his pocket, held it out in front of them backwards, and snapped a picture.

Justin had still been smiling when Brian took the picture, but when he realized what Brian had done (that he'd thought to bring a camera to document the event), he gaped at Brian, his eyes wide.

Brian moved in front of Justin and took a picture of him with his mouth hanging open. But when he saw through the viewfinder that Justin was getting teary, he muttered, "Fucking Christ. Here we go again."

Justin whispered, "That's _so_ sweet!"

Brian growled, "I am _not_ fucking sweet!"

Justin nodded and sniffled. "Yeah, you are, Brian….you really are."

Brian ran his fingers through his hair, and roughly.

But he stopped when a little old lady carrying a pink purse (it was hanging from the crook of her arm) and wearing thick glasses, pearls, and a pink dress and matching hat shuffled in. Brian blinked. He hadn't gotten high or even drank really in the last couple of months; he was beginning to think constant sobriety was messing with his head. Clearly it must be, if he was hallucinating little old ladies. He rubbed his eyes, but she was still there when he pulled his hands away. She walked around the bed to Justin and started petting Justin's longish hair. Then she cooed, "Such a pretty young lady you are. With beautiful, silky blond hair. You shouldn't cry. It'll make your eyes all red and puffy."

Now it was Justin's turn to stare blankly and blink. Brian covered his mouth to keep from laughing, but he couldn't keep his eyes from dancing.

Then the little old lady unclasped her purse and started rummaging through it. She stopped when she caught sight of Brian (for the first time, despite the fact that she'd walked right past him to get to Justin). She shuffled toward him and ran her hands down the front of his jacket. "Such a fine suit. So soft. Is it silk? You must be _very_ important!"

The old lady turned back to her handbag. Justin giggled. Brian glared at him coldly.

She muttered absentmindedly, "I know I have it somewhere…Oh here." A victorious smile on her face, she produced a compact, opened it (it took her a minute or two), rubbed the powder puff against the pressed powder, and then walked toward Justin again, zombie like, the powder puff extended. "Now, I'll fix you right up." Justin shrunk back a little, a look of horror on his face.

"It's all right dear. Just a little powder."

Brian couldn't hold his mirth in any longer. He burst out laughing. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he doubled over.

That's when the doctor entered the room. He was short and stocky, with white hair, and horn rimmed glasses. Brian gaped a little. Where did these people come from? The stone age? The doctor entered looking at a chart, probably Justin's, so he didn't see the little old lady at first. Still perusing the chart, he said, "Grant Dick—" That's when he looked up. He stopped abruptly when he saw the interloper. Then he rushed over, placed his arm around her, and guided her toward the door.

The little old lady protested, "Wait…I was helping that young lady."

The doctor interrupted, but gently, "That isn't a young lady, but a young _man_."

She looked back at Justin and squinted. "But…I…she's having a baby."

"_He_'s having a baby."

She shook her head and began to mutter, "In my day…boys didn't get boys in trouble. Not like _that_…anyway. What was the husband thinking…getting a boy in a family way…What will his wife think?" After a heavy sigh, she lamented, "And he looked so very important…did you see his suit?"

To a nurse passing in the hall, the doctor said, "Martha, could you take her for me?"

She smiled and took the little old lady's hand. "Come on, Betty, we have cookies in the break room."

The little old lady giggled. "I like cookies!"


	22. Week 22, Part 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been feeling a little sick.

"So it says here that you're an orphan?"

Justin swallowed hard. Then he stated firmly, "Yes."

The doctor just blinked. "What were your parents' names?"

Brian narrowed his eyes. He was about to interject (the interview was quickly becoming a violation of privacy), but Justin spoke before he could, replying evenly, "Harry and Sally."

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth, trying very hard not to laugh. They'd gone to a dollar theatre a few nights ago to see _When Harry Met Sally _(they didn't have a television).

The doctor quirked an eyebrow. In a skeptical voice, he observed, "Harry Dickens…what an unfortunate name…."

Justin colored, but then, in a cool voice, elaborated, "Despite his potentially unfortunate name, he was a hero and a loving father. According to the nuns who raised me, he used his dying breath to save me. He fought his way through falling beams to get to my bedroom and then carried me outside. He died from smoke inhalation a few seconds after he got me into the front yard, just as the firemen were arriving."

The doctor paled (and Brian smiled, though he quickly hid it, scrubbing his face with his hand and turning around). Justin was a much better liar than Brian ever gave him credit for. The doctor shook his head and replied softly, "I'm sorry. I'm sure he was a fine man." Then after clearing his throat, he asked, "So how have you been feeling in the last couple of weeks?"

Justin fidgeted a little and, nervously, looked over at Brian, who had turned back around when he'd regained his composure, "Well, I've been having a lot of mood swings…crying a lot." Brian had been so patient with Justin, so loving, but Justin was afraid that the man was reaching his breaking point. Brian's expression was unreadable, but his eyes intense. Justin sometimes wished he could read Brian's mind. Granted, he could decipher the smallest flicker of emotion in Brian's eyes and every non-blank expression ever to grace Brian's face, but when Brian's eyes and face were blank, Justin had no idea what he was thinking. At such times, Justin's insecurities assailed him, and he started imagining the worst (that Brian regretted asking Justin to marry him, regretted running away with him to Vermont, … regretted ever meeting Justin).

The doctor inquired, "Have you experienced a great deal of anxiety or irritability?" bringing Justin's attention back to him, for a second.

Justin swallowed hard and then looked at Brian again. Brian's eyes and face still betrayed no clue as to what the man was thinking. Justin turned back to the doctor and replied, hesitantly, "Well…I haven't been irritable much. In fact, hardly ever. But…I have been a little anxious. More so early on than now."

"How have you been sleeping?"

Justin peeked back over at Brian. Justin wanted to cry he was so frustrated (Brian still showed absolutely no emotion). Then he returned his gaze to the doctor and admitted, "I have a hard time getting comfortable, so sometimes it takes me a while to fall asleep, and I wake up a lot to go to the bathroom. And, ummm, I've been having vivid dreams; a lot of them are nightmares."

Despite Justin's nervousness about his admission, the doctor didn't seem concerned. He merely pushed forward, asking, "Have your eating habits been consistent?"

Justin smiled and relaxed a little. "I have absolutely no trouble eating."

Brian chuckled. "I can vouch for that." Justin looked over at Brian and smiled even more brightly. Justin detected no underlying disappointment or anger.

Justin was so happy and relieved that he just kept gazing at Brian, forgetting where he was and what he was doing. Brian just made it worse. He smiled softly and held Justin's eyes with his own. So only after the doctor had asked his next question ("Have you experienced difficulty concentrating or memory loss?") three times did Justin hear him talking (he still hadn't heard the question).

Justin turned back to the doctor. He looked like he'd been in trance. "Huh?"

The doctor repeated, for the fourth time, "Have you experienced difficulty concentrating or memory loss?"

Justin blushed a bright red, and Brian burst out laughing. Justin grew even redder and replied, "Not often. Sometimes I feel a little scattered, but other than that my concentration and memory have been normal."

Brian quirked an eyebrow, Justin imagined, as he remembered this morning.

Justin waited a couple of seconds, but then burst out, a little defensively (as though Brian had been physically prodding him), "Okay…so sometimes, uh, Rex has to tell me things a few times before I remember…"

"Based on everything you've said, I wouldn't worry too much about the mood swings. They're a little unusual in the second trimester, but not unheard of. Some people have mood swings throughout their pregnancies, while others only in the first and near the end of the third."

Justin sighed. "So they're probably going to continue?"

The doctor nodded.

Then Brian was behind Justin, squeezing his shoulder and whispering into his ear, "I kind of like the mood swings. Every day with you is an adventure." Brian said the last part in a smirking drawl. Justin turned to look at the man, hoping desperately that he was serious, that he really didn't mind the mood swings, that maybe they even amused him. Justin could have cried he was so relieved to see that Brian wasn't just fucking with him (Brian's eyes had lost all their amusement for a second and held something soft and warm, just for a heart beat or two, as they did when Brian said something sweet, something he was being truthful about). But Justin didn't cry. He turned back to the doctor, blinked a few times, and beamed.

But that joy ebbed when the doctor added, "But if you find yourself experiencing overwhelming depression or anxiety, let me know. In general, I avoid giving people medications during pregnancy, as few have been proven completely safe for the baby, but anxiety and depression, if serious and untreated, are even more likely to cause problems, such as premature birth, low birth weight, developmental problems, and an increased risk of postpartum depression. In that event, I would want you to speak with a hospital psychologist and possibly prescribe anti-anxiety medication or an anti-depressant."

Brian's grip on Justin's shoulder tightened (so did Justin's heart). Brian asked, his voice filled with a concern and panic that Justin hadn't heard since he'd first experienced round ligament pain, "Do you think that's a real possibility?"

The doctor shook his head. "From what Grant's said, no, I don't think such a step is warranted. Just covering all my bases."

Brian and Justin both breathed a sigh of relief.

Five minutes later, Cleo made her second on-screen appearance.

Brian tilted his head back and forth a couple of times and then observed, "She kind of looks like a snorkel."

Justin replied, half in amusement, half in indignation (a timbre that remained in his voice throughout this exchange), "You're saying our daughter looks like a diving mask?"

"No…the smurfs who lived at the bottom of the ocean with those tubes on their head."

"Those were snorks! And Cleo does not look like a snork!"

"Then what's that thing, right there? It's a tube!"

"That's not a tube; it's her hand. She's sucking her thumb."

"Oh…" After a pause, Brian repeated, wonder in his voice, "Oh…" He looked down at Justin and then back up at Cleo. He had to turn away, pretending to adjust his tie, to prevent tears from falling. It was all so overwhelming. This…this feeling was something he never could have anticipated experiencing 6 months ago. He'd loved Justin a month in (a conclusion he'd only reached retrospectively…that early in their relationship, Brian had still been trying to pretend he merely liked the boy), and he'd loved Cleo since the first flutter… she'd literally wiggled her way into his heart, and that love (for Justin and Cleo) had grown with each passing day, but now…now he felt it so keenly he could barely remain upright, could barely keep the tears in. For the first time in his life, Brian had a family, a real family, and as incredible as that felt, it also scared the shit out of him. What if Lindsay had been right? What if Brian were incapable of being a good partner and father? What if he let the people he loved most in the world down? His chest seemed so hollow then and he felt a little faint.

But then Justin grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him around. "Look, she's wiggling!"

Brian looked up at Cleo. She was indeed moving around. It looked like she was dancing. Justin must have agreed because he said, his voice all excitement and laughter, "I think I've seen you doing that at Babylon." Then in mock horror, Justin exclaimed, "Oh no! Please tell me she didn't inherit your rhythm, or lack thereof!"

Brian smiled and looked down at Justin, half-muttering, half-whispering, "Little twat."

Brian swallowed hard as he threaded his fingers through Justin's and looked back up at Cleo. Failure was simply not an option.

TBC…


End file.
